


Through Dreams Comes the Past

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Series: The Storm is Only the Beginning [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Tony begins to dream of a woman. He's not certain but he thinks the woman used to be him? What does she have to do with Loki and where will all this lead him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably going to get messy pronoun wise. To clarify, Tony thinks of himself as a man. Sigyn was a woman. Reincarnation can get strange sometimes but that doesn't really bother Tony because hey, a person's a person no matter what's in or not in their pants.

Tony dreamt. Often, they were just normal dreams. He dreamt of JARVIS and FRIDAY as if they had been together. Sometimes they both had humanoid forms. Sometimes they didn’t. Sometimes he dreamt they were his children. Other times he dreamt he had other children. These were the dreams that weren’t normal. In these dreams he wasn’t ‘Tony’, he wasn’t even a man. He was a woman. He wasn’t sure what their name was in these dreams.

 

Tony didn’t remember ever being a woman. He didn’t mind per say. He just couldn’t figure out why sometimes, in his most vivid dreams he was a woman. Sometimes she had children. Other times she didn’t. She had been younger. _They_ had been younger. She seemed so different from Tony yet so similar. She was kind and thoughtful, but she was clever. She had a sharp wit about her.

 

There was another similarity. She was, as far as he could tell, some type of smith. He had, at first, assumed it was some kind of dream where she was a smith back in ye olden days of Earth. But no, the tools and things she created were far to advanced for any time period he could think of. He nearly just accepted it as a dream.

 

Nearly. But the scientist in him couldn’t help it. One night, she had been smithing something he’d never seen before. He’d never seen the end product before. The other pieces he had. He didn’t even need to commit what she did to memory, he already knew. The next morning, he raced past Vision and Rhodey to his lab. They stared as he ran past, deciding it would be best if they silently followed him. Neither of them had seen him so excited in… well in a while.

 

Tony raced to the lab. It was the moment of truth. He gathered the materials he needed and set about his task. He didn’t even noticed Vision and Rhodey watching him intently from across the room. He didn’t hear Vision offer to get popcorn. Tony worked for hours. While the women in his dreams, not of his dreams ew gross, had performed her task much quicker he was working in unknown territory and he _really_ wanted this to work.

 

Four hours, 12 minutes, and 37 seconds later Tony stopped rather abruptly. Vision had been counting. Rhodey looked at him briefly before they walked forward, slowly, together.

 

“Tony?” Rhodey asked quietly, as if expecting Tony to jump. Like that’d happen, he’d put mirrors up in the lab so people couldn’t sneak up on him. Stupid spies.

 

“Hmm” Tony hummed staring at his project in front of him.

 

“Um, what exactly is that?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Not sure.” Tony said quietly. He continued inspecting his creation.

 

Rhodey and Vision shared a concerned look. Rhodey shrugged, his turn was over. He wished Vision luck.

 

“Tony, why exactly did you make it if you’re not sure what it does?” Vision asked gently.

 

Tony muttered to himself for a moment. “I wanted to see if I could. If it was real. If s _he_ was real.” Tony held his creation up to the light for a moment before setting it back down again.

 

It was Rhodey’s turn again. “Um, who exactly is she? Tony we’re getting kinda worried about you.”

 

“The woman I’ve been dreaming about. I think she’s me. Or rather was me.” Tony said, not breaking his concentration.

 

“Woman?” Rhodey asked quickly glancing at Vision. “What woman? Do you think someone’s been messing in your head again?” Vision flinched at that. Rhodey swore silently, he’d forgotten not to talk about the witch.

 

“No, no. Not that. It’s something else. At first, I thought it was just a dream but…then I dreamt of her making this and I figured if I could make it then she must be real. Right?” He looked at the two of them for confirmation but neither of them had an answer.

 

Rhodey looked at his friend in amazement. The things Tony could do never stopped amazing him. He was a little worried about his friend, but he trusted him. “So, you don’t think it’s dangerous then?” He asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “No, she wasn’t the type to go out of her way to inflict harm on others.” Tony said, Rhodey could hear a hint of self-hatred in Tony’s voice but he let it slide. For now.

 

“So, this woman.” Vision started. “You think she was you? Or would it be ‘will be you’?” Vision tilted his head in confusion at the end of his query.

 

“I don’t know buddy, but I plan to find out.” Tony held the object up in his hand. “Doesn’t it look kind of familiar to you guys? Like not it specifically but the design to it? I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere before. And not just in my dreams.”

 

Rhodey shrugged but Vision took moved to stand near his creator. He bent over, inspecting the device with a calculating eye. “I cannot be certain, but it does share some design elements with that of what I have seen Thor wearing. Perhaps its design originated from Asgard?”

 

“Maybe, but why would I be dreaming of a woman from Asgard? A woman I’m pretty sure used to be me?” Tony asked, more to himself than the others. But none of them had any answers and wouldn’t for a while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's life goes on. He learns more from the woman in his dreams. Sorry if some of the physics/ engineering stuff doesn't make sense, I am definitely not an applied sciences person. The space tech stuff is taken from what we've seen in Guardians of the Galaxy.

Tony was dreaming again. It was one of _those_ dreams. Of her. The woman who used to be him. She seemed sad. She often was. In these memories she was near the end of her life. He didn’t know how he knew but he did. She did too. She wasn’t angry. Just sad. And alone. She was curled up on a chair drawing designs for a new creation. She was humming silently to herself. The song was familiar to Tony. If he had been awake he probably would have cried.

It was a song that her father had sang to her as a girl. Her father who had taught her all he knew. Her father who had been one of the greatest smiths of the Nine Realms. Her father who had often visited the dwarves of Nidavellir where they traded knowledge and techniques. She had only been a few times in her life, but she had quickly fallen in love. The star forge alone was one of the greatest things she had ever seen.

She cursed silently as she noticed a flaw in her plans. ‘The opening is too large’, Tony thought, ‘it’ll let too much energy out’.

“Dammit.” She swore. “It’s too big. It won’t retain enough energy.” She sighed and started on a new piece of paper.

Tony sat and watched her for hours. When he wasn’t dreaming of her, he almost began to miss her. Miss being her. She was comforting in a way few in his life were. It wasn’t that her life was better than his, it really wasn’t she was alone and at least he had Rhodey and Vision. But she seemed to have, or rather had at one time, something he was missing. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he wanted it. He ached for it.

Tony woke up soon after. He sighed and stretched in his bed. He had so much to do, but he wished he could have slept a little longer.

He knew Rhodey was concerned, usually Tony avoided sleeping with a passion. But now, now his dreams had something within them that he looked forward too. It was a mystery. He loved mysteries.

But, it was time to get up. He and the rest of the Avengers had much work to be done. The aftershocks of their little ‘Civil War’ were still being dealt with. They needed more people. More allies. They had managed well enough before the rift but now…

Now they needed help. And Tony knew who to ask. There, of course was Peter. Peter who, too his dismay, was still just a kid. He also knew of a few others that he could recruit. There was Stephen Strange, doctor turned magician. Sorry, Sorcerer Supreme. The rest would take time to contact. Time to organize.

Time that they may not have. He didn’t know what to do about the Avengers. He definitely wasn’t qualified for this. But who was? All he could do was make sure he stuck to the Accords and did things right.

So, Tony did what he’d always done. He kept going and built anew. Peter Parker was on reserve for when the world needed saving. So was Stephen Strange and his fellow sorcerers. Tony had also reached out to Reed Richards and his marry gang, they would come to help when the world was in need.

Tony along with those who remained of the Old Guard of the Avengers had determined that it would be best for the Avengers to be more of a reserve team. The Avengers would answer the call for aid, as they had always done, but it would be restricted to the supernatural or weird. Things that only they could handle.

This seemed to work well for all involved. The UN was happy with it. The new Avengers were pleased as well, they all had their own issues to deal with.

This was what they had been created to do originally, it fit them and their style better. This way, they had jurisdiction and purpose.

Tony could also focus on Stark Industries more now. He could focus on making the world a better place. With his recent dreams he was intrigued with a concept formerly not a part of his focus.

He new his dreams revolved around a woman that was not from Earth. With Thor doing who knows what and having not given Tony a way to contact him, he would have to figure it out himself. Tony set his sights on space.

He needed to know what was out there, aside from the hints that Thor had given him. He needed to know more about his dreams and the woman within them. Who was she? Where were the places he had seen her in?

Tony needed to know the answers to his questions and if his journey to them happened to expand what was currently possibly with earth technology, especially with that regarding extraterrestrial travel and other concepts, then so be it. It wasn’t like the rest of the world could complain. They would probably be happy that he hadn’t set his sights on weapons again.

It would take some time, but he would do it. That or the answers would come to him first. But Tony didn’t like to count on fate, he had always been self sufficient and would continue to do so.

 

The dreams continued. One night, he was dreaming of the woman. She was in, what he assumed, was the equivalent of Asgardian grease monkey clothes. She seemed to be working on a space craft. He knew it was hers. He also knew that she may or may not have stolen it.

Either way, it was currently not working. She swore under her breath. Tony paid close attention, he never knew what he could learn from her in these dreams. And anyways, he had just started to work on space craft, her knowledge could help.

She appeared to be working on the ships engine. To Tony’s surprise, it seemed similar to his own arc reactor. Not all of it, just the bits and pieces he had added into his fathers designs. His fathers input on it were absent from what she was working on. The power source, while traces of it were similar, was different in ways he hadn’t thought of before.

When he was awake in his lab, working on his Space Adventures project, as he’d named it, he had been missing something. What she was working on may just be the key to it. He watched intently as she worked on it. He had the energy needed to power the ship covered with the reactor, but he hadn’t been able to work out how to make the speed of the ship efficient enough.

It seemed that she was working with a different type of physics than he had thought to connect to engineering. He couldn’t be sure, but it seemed the ship used quantum mechanics. It seemed as if the engine allowed it to jump from one place to another through space and time.

He of course, had known of the concept within science fiction. But he had never understood completely how it would work in practical application. Now he had an idea.

He would need to work on it, but it was a start. The woman cursed as the engine opened a tear randomly and dropped a piece of fruit from some other planet on the floor. It appeared that the engine was malfunctioning. Tony watched as she fiddled with the engine until it stopped opening tears in space-time.

As she worked on it, he became more familiar with the concept in its practical application. He watched her, he knew what she was doing as she worked. Watching her seemed like his mind was tugging a memory forth. From where, he didn’t know.

When he woke, he went to his lab. He still had much to research before he began his experimentation.

One week later, he had mastered the theories behind quantum physics and mechanics. He began to work on his project in earnest.

Rhodey and Vision pulled him away when they thought he needed to take a break. Knowing they were probably right, he let them. They had started to have movie nights under the guise of introducing Vision to pop culture and humans in general. Vision also had begun to undergo the vast task that was known as reading. Vision had told Tony that in order to fully understand the human experience he needed to “understand the underlying wishes and desires of the human race”.

Which Tony had responded with “Why don’t you just read the spark notes?”

Vision had glared at him and sniffed at him “Tony, one does not simply Spark Note Harry Potter.” Then abruptly left the room with Tony’s mouth hung wide open and Rhodey crying as he laughed.

Later that night Tony had another dream. In this dream the woman was younger. Much younger. She was the equivalent of a human teenager in appearance. She couldn’t be older than 14 or 15. She was in what appeared to be an extravagant palace.

Tony could only guess it was Asgard. He looked around him, he had heard Jane’s description of the place, but it was one of those things you had to see for yourself. Jane had said, once you got used to it, it was a bit much. The woman seemed to agree with her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked past yet another gold statue. Her father led the way, she didn’t fully understand why she had to come with him. She had much work to do at home, they had been gone visiting Nidavellir for some time. The dwarves of Nidavellir, upon hearing that they were due to return to Asgard, had asked a favor of her father.

They had asked them to deliver a purchase made by none other than the All Father. She followed her father, pulling off the expression that only teenagers could. The one that said ‘even though I will never have an experience like this in my life again, I can’t believe you made me come with you. Ugh.’ Tony knew that expression well, he still made it sometimes.

Her father led her into the thrown room. Her distaste of the palace was over taken by her appreciation of the architecture of it. While she was no builder, architecture and smithing had enough similarities to them that she could appreciate it.

The All Father set upon his golden throne. Beside him was his Queen. On the other side were his sons. The princes. She of course knew their names, they were Thor and Loki. Thor from what she’d heard was overrated at best, a fool at worst. Loki, she knew almost nothing alike. From what she’d heard as a child, he was not favored by many. But she had been gone from Asgard for years, who knew what had changed.

Besides, it wasn’t like she’d be spending much time around the palace anyway.

Tony was still looking around the throne room, in awe of it. He did agree with the woman, it was a bit gaudy for his taste but the architecture behind it was phenomenal. He had not yet noticed to two princes that stood beside Odin.

Her father knelt before the All Father, holding the ornate box out to him. “As you requested my king, from the dwarves of Nidavellir.”

The All Father stood and moved forward to her father. He spared her no glance. He opened the box and took out what lay inside. He held up the hammer to the court.

“Behold,” he said his voice commanding the attention of all like he hadn’t already had it “the hammer of Thor. Mjolnir.”

It was a rather silly looking hammer if you asked her. Hammers should be used for forging and other industrious applications. Not for fighting. Hammers were meant to create, not destroy.

The younger prince seemed to agree with her. At least on the dislike of the hammer, may haps not on the reasoning behind it. He met her eyes and rolled his own eyes slightly. She had to try her best not to laugh at that.

She decided, in that moment that this would be her favorite of the two.

As Thor walked forward to take the hammer from his father, she saw a glimmer of green magic at his feet. Thor tripped, rather ungracefully. He landed before his father with a thud. He stood up and growled out “Loki!” He moved to charge his brother, but the All Father grabbed his shoulder.

“A king, my son, refrains from tackling his brother over small tricks.” The All Father said to Thor.

She snorted and covered her mouth to hide her laughter. All ignored her except Loki. He smiled at her, unused to others finding his pranks entertaining.

Tony, who had until then still been admiring the architecture, whipped around when Thor had said Loki’s name. He looked between the others in the room. His eyes stopped on the young Loki who was smiling at the woman.

“Mother Fu-“ he started to say as the dream ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony continues to have more dreams of his past life. Unfortunately, events on earth in the present do not allow him to learn as much as he would like from his dreams.

Tony was dreaming yet again. After his last dream where he had seen the very young princes of Asgard he was anxious as to what he might witness again. This time however, there were no princes of Asgard to be seen.

The woman, he still didn’t know her name, seemed to be alone save for two teenagers. He knew they were her children. They were twins, he knew instinctively. She smiled and laughed with them as they ate a small meal together. He could tell they were on a space ship. He wondered if it was alien’s version of an RV. Maybe they were on a vacation. He didn’t think so.

The woman was tense, but she tried to hide it from her children.

“Where would you like to go to next? Xandar? No, you are not yet old enough to visit Knowhere, don’t even bother asking again.” She asked her children.

“Mother,” one of the teens started “we were wondering if…” He looked to his brother to continue on from there.

“We were wondering if we might go home. To see father?” The other boy asked.

She tensed, frowning. “I know you miss him but-“

One of the twins interrupted her, angry now “But it’s not safe. We _know_. We still wish to see him mother. We miss him.”

She pursed her lips together, they trembled slightly. Tony could tell she was about to cry. “I know, believe me I do. But I cannot risk it.”

The twins looked at one another before one began speaking. “Mother, we know we are young still. But we are to come of age in the years to come. We would like to go to visit father with your blessing when the time comes, but you know you will not be able to stop us.”

She made that face all parents make when their children become clever enough to bargain with them. “And now you even begin to sound like your father.” She grumbled. “Is this not enough? I know it isn’t exactly what you wanted but it is more than what you would have had were we to stay.”

They looked at their mother patiently, they knew she would agree to this. Tony did too. That didn’t stop him from wanting to try to stop her. He had a bad feeling about it.

“All right once you come of age I shall not stop you. You know that I wish you wouldn’t, but we will journey to Asgard together. To your father.”

The twins smiled at their mother and thanked her profusely.

She, along with Tony, could not stop the sense of dread creeping into her. At least they had a few years before they made their journey to Asgard.

Tony woke. He wasn’t sure what he felt. He knew he had had children when he’d been the woman, but before now… Before actually seeing them and hearing them speak to their mother, well that was different. He wasn’t sure why they’d left Asgard or for how long they’d been gone, but he felt it was not a happy tale.

Tony made his way down to the lab. He nearly had the quantum physics figured out for moving from different places in the galaxy to others. There was just one issue.

Where to go? He _could_ go to the moon or mars, but that would be boring. People had already been to the moon and mars was, well it was mars. He was sure it was fascinating, but he wanted to see some aliens. He wanted to see the places _she_ had been. But where to start and how would he know the coordinates?

It was too much for him to work out yet. But he knew he would, given time.

For now, he all he could do was practice and continue to work on his space ship. He could, at the vary least, begin to actually build the ship. He should probably also talk to Pepper and Rhodey about his plan.

But not yet, Tony decided. He wasn’t even sure it would work yet, why worry them for nothing?

Tony stood up and stretched his back. He picked up the small device that sat on his work bench. It was, of course, the first thing he had built after his dreams of the woman began. He looked at it, wondering what it was for.

He couldn’t be sure, but in the middle of it there was an indentation and then a rise of a bump. It could be a button, but he wasn’t sure what it did. And despite what others said, cough cough Steve, he wasn’t so reckless as to try and push a button to a device he did not yet understand the purpose behind.

Well not yet anyways.

He walked up stairs. Then immediately wished he hadn’t. FRIDAY promptly informed him the General Ross was waiting for him in the meeting room. He idly thought that they should move back into the Avengers Tower instead of the Compound. At least the tower had better security.

Tony almost didn’t go until FRIDAY reminded him that a certain hero in training AKA Spiderman was at the compound today for his bi-weekly training. Tony swore, no matter how much he disliked the General, there was no way he was leaving the kid alone to deal with him.

Peter’s transformation into Spiderman was a bit too close to Bruce’s transformation into the Hulk for Tony to be comfortable leaving him alone with the General. Besides he wouldn’t leave any kid with the General anyways.

Tony reached the conference room just as Peter reached it. Tony swore and yanked the kid aside before Ross could see him.

“Hey kid, how about you put your mask on before General Asshole in there figures out your identity?” Tony hissed at him.

The kid’s eyes grew large and he quickly pulled on a spare mask he’d had in his pocket. “Sorry Mr. Stark, thank you Mr. Stark.”

Tony rubbed his eyes, he was getting to old for this shit. “Don’t worry about it kid, just remember what I told you about Ross and Bruce ok? I don’t want that to happen to you too.” Tony grumbled out.

Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Sure thing Mr. Stark. Hey, any idea what he’s here for?”

“No clue. Let’s go find out.”

They walked into the conference room. Ross looked at them, he seemed troubled. That wasn’t good, while Tony strongly disliked the man he knew it took a lot to shake him.

Tony decided it would be best if he lightened the mood. “What’s up buttercup?” He asked, smirking at Ross.

Ross rolled his eyes as if it took his infinite patience to deal with Tony. It probably did if Tony was being honest with himself. He didn’t really care.

“We have gained intelligence that one Victor Von Doom is planning an attack on New York City. An attack that we need the Avengers to fight against.” Ross said. Tony could tell there was something more he wasn’t saying.

“Ok, I’ll call up the Fantastic Four and the Sorcerer Supreme, easy peasy.” Tony said, smirking at the man. Peter sat next to him silently, his head whipped back and forth between the two adults. As if he were watching a tennis match.

Ross sighed. “I’m afraid that won’t do. The Fantastic Four are currently unavailable, something about another dimension and the quantum realm? I didn’t really understand it when Strange explained it to me, but it seems as if Von Doom’s trapped them somewhere. Strange is occupied trying to rescue them.”

Tony swore. The Avengers were capable on their own, but there were only four of them. And Doom had an army.

“Precisely, it appears Doom has been planning this for some time. What Doom has not considered is how desperate we are.” Ross’s voice gave away his uncomfortableness.

Tony had an idea where this was headed, and he didn’t like it.

He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Peter was almost bouncing in his seat beside him. He could tell the kid was nervous, he didn’t fully understand what was happening but his spidey senses were clearly tingling.

Ross cleared his throat. “I know you don’t like it and believe me I don’t like it either. And we both know most of the fighting that went down wasn’t about the accords…”

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“… but now we have no choice…”

Deep breath in.

“we need them…”

Deep breath out.

He was gripping his device in his hand tightly, careful not to press the button. It gave him some sense of comfort for an unknown reason.

“Stark, we need the other Avengers to come back.” Ross said finally.

Peter was undoubtedly freaking out but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Don’t panic. Not in front of the kid, and definitely not in front of Ross._ He told himself.

“You want,” he paused “to bring them back?” He asked quietly. “And then what? Send them back to whatever hole their hiding in? They won’t accept that. What are you offering them?”

Ross looked at him a moment before speaking. “We are willing to offer them a sort of parole if you will. They will be allowed to rejoin the Avengers but only after they sign the Accords. If they break the Accords or any rules you yourself have come up with they will be forced to leave the Avengers immediately.”

“And if they do, what will happen to them?” Tony asked, he didn’t want to mention the Raft in front of Peter. He may not be pleased with his former Avengers but none of them deserved to be in that hell hole.

“Should they break the terms of the agreement, they will not be allowed to use any powers or abilities they may have to perform any vigilante justice. These powers will remain their own to use in every day situations, but not for any crime fighting purposes. Should they harm you or any of the current Avengers they will be forced to leave.” Ross said. He was, of course paraphrasing.

He handed Tony the legal documents.

“And if they use their powers against your rules? Where will they go?” Tony asked.

Ross looked at him before sighing. “They will be tried as any other citizen would be under the same circumstances. If found guilty they will be served the same punishment as anyone else and will be sent to the same prisons as anyone else. Should they try to escape we will have the means to recapture them.”

It wasn’t the greatest solution, and Tony would need to make sure he stuck to his words.

Tony wasn’t pleased with the situation, but he saw no way out. Damn Doom and his megalomaniac ways.

“Alright fine. And I’m assuming you’re counting on me to contact them for you?” Tony asked. Peter squeaked next to him, he clearly hadn’t expected Tony to agree. The kid had yet to learn that sometimes one has to do shitty uncomfortable things to save the stupid world.

“Unless you’d rather give me your means of communication, which somehow I doubt you do.”

Tony grumbled. “When are we expecting Doom to strike?”

“We have a week and a half to two weeks at most” Ross said.

“Then I’m going to take a goddamn nap before I call our wayward idiots.” Tony grumbled. “I’m sure you can find your way out General.”

Ross nodded to him before saying “I know these things are uncomfortable, but in my experience the longer you wait the worse it gets.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the advice. Like he didn’t already know that.

Tony left Ross once he was certain Peter was no where nearby. Ross either didn’t seem to care or notice Tony’s reluctance to leave the kid alone with him.

Tony had, before the meeting had started, planned on continuing his work on his space ship after he talked with Ross. That plan was ruined now. He was tired, and he wanted to see _her_ again. He knew his dreams wouldn’t be immediately helpful, they never were. Still, they comforted him in a way.

And he needed to know what happened to her. Who she had been. Who _he_ had been. So far, he had seen her at various points in her life, but he still knew so little about her. Yes, he had a sense of who she was, she was still him in many ways, but the events that formed her and led her through life were still being unfolded to him.

One question burned within him beyond all the rest. How. How had she been reborn into Tony? Was it something she had done? He hadn’t seen her use any magic in his dreams, did that mean it was something someone else had done? If so why? And who?

He sighed as he crawled into his bed. At least while he dreamed he could avoid the mess that was his own current life.

After a while he fell asleep.

The woman was young again. Not so young as she had been in the thrown room, she was probably around the human equivalent of 20 years old. Still young by Asgardian standards, but an adult.

In this dream she was working along side her father. These seemed to be the happiest moments from what he’d seen so far. Her father understood her. Tony would have been jealous, but he couldn’t be. In some very strange ways, he was his father too. Tony didn’t want to think to hard on that. It was still weird.

They seemed to currently be on Asgard. Tony knew instinctively that they had been there almost constantly since the throne room dream. Tony knew that the woman yearned to travel once more, but here with her father in their forge she was content.

Tony looked around the forge. Forge was a term he used loosely. The Nordic aesthetic the Asgardians tended to favor was purely that, aesthetic. They were advanced beyond what earth was currently capable of dreaming yet. Well, aside from Tony. And not just because he _was_ dreaming of it. Although, it did help.

The woman worked in silence until her father called her over to him. “Here daughter, come look at this.”

“Knives father? Whoever are they for?” She bent over them, studying them with curiosity.

“The youngest Prince. Loki.” Her father said to her.

Tony swore, he had hoped the woman wouldn’t have to deal with him that much. Although, he did have to admit to himself, this had clearly happened long ago. Before the prince’s madness had taken him. According to Thor he had not always been as he was when Tony had met him. Perhaps he would be different now.

The woman nodded. “And am I correct in thinking they are not simply knives?” She asked him, her curiosity had not yet left her.

“You are correct daughter; these knives have a special trick to them. As I have been informed by the Queen, the prince does love his tricks. We shall see if these uphold his standards.” Her father told her quietly as he inspected the knives.

“Am I correct in assuming it was the Queen who commissioned you then?” The woman asked. “What exactly did she request of you?”

“The prince has mastered fighting styles unused by most Asgardians, as such many of our weapons do not adhere to his style. The Queen has requested for us to make the prince a new set of throwing knives. With whatever enhancements we see fit.” Her father stated, looking at her proudly as he said this.

“Us?” she asked, trying to hide her happiness.

“Yes, it appears the Queen was rather pleased with the daggers you forged for her on her name day. So pleased that she requested our help in created these knives for her son.” Her father told her, smiling at her proudly.

Tony would have begun to cry if not for the furthering of his scientific knowledge by the dreams.

The woman held up a knife to inspect it. “The knife is already perfectly balanced. You have done a fine job father.” She smiled at him. “What if we made the knives to where they would reappear on the prince’s person once they have done their job?”

Her father looked at the knives thoughtfully. “We would have to make sure they did not leave his enemies before causing an appropriate amount of damage. And that they would return upon his command should he need to leave via the Bifrost in an emergency. We will have to calculate the range at which the knives will be able to be before they will no longer be able to return to him.”

The woman nodded and reached for a stack of paper. They began calculations and tests on the knives. It took many hours until they finally had it.

Tony had drifted in and out of the scene as they worked, his dreams only lasted so long.

Once they were finally finished the woman and her father stood up from their stools. They looked down at their creations. They would later need to make sure the knives would only perform their trick for the prince, until then they would do the same for anyone who wielded them. Once they were adjusted to work for the prince alone, only he would be able to retrieve them.

The woman picked up one of the knives. There were 12 in total. Some of them varied in size and shape as to have a different effect. The throwing knife was perfectly balanced. She glanced at it before throwing it at a target board right next to Tony’s head.

“Jesus Christ.” Tony swore in surprise.

A few moments later, the knife reappeared in her hand. She smiled at her father.

“Yes, I believe these will do nicely.” Her father said to her. “Now, I believe my old age is catching up to me. If you wouldn’t mind dear I would appreciate it if you would deliver these to the Queen.”

She squinted at her father, trying to figure out his intentions. He gave nothing away. She shrugged. “All right father, if that is your wish. Go and rest.”

Tony followed her as she made her way to the palace. It wasn’t far. From what he could tell Asgard was not very big. It made the trip to the palace a quick one.

Tony was beginning to worry that he would wake up soon. That he would wake up and have to deal with Steve and the rest. He frowned. He would enjoy the dream as long as he could.

The woman approached the guards, they let her pass once she explained her purpose. If they sneered slightly when she explained the weapons for the young prince she took no notice. Tony did. He frowned slightly, he didn’t see what the big deal was. Knives could kill you just as dead as a hammer or a sword.

The woman was directed to the Queen’s quarters. She was then announced to the Queen by one of her handmaidens.

The Queen smiled at her gracefully. “Ah I assume you’ve brought the throwing knives my dear?”

The woman nodded and presented the box in which they lay to the Queen. The Queen gestured for her to set them on a nearby table. The Queen opened the lid and inspected the knives while the woman waited patiently behind her.

The Queen, to the woman’s surprise, lifted one of the knives and threw it at a nearby wall. It landed with a satisfying thud. “It has excellent balance, the craftmanship is beautiful. Well done my dear-“ the Queen likely would have said more but to her surprise, the knife had reappeared in her hand.

“We were informed that the prince enjoyed his tricks, so we endeavored to give the throwing knives one that would match his own. They will of course only work for the prince once I have made the adjustments. Do not fear my Queen, they will not leave his foe until they have done a sufficient amount of damage.” The woman told the Queen politely.

This was one area where she and Tony differed, Tony would not have hesitated to brag.

The Queen was still staring at the knife in her hand. “This will do wonderfully my dear,” she turned to one of her servants who waited by the door “go and fetch Loki.”

While they waited for the prince to arrive the Queen continued to test the knives and question the woman about them. She answered all the questions politely, but Tony could tell she was ready to go home.

Tony himself was growing antsy. Loki was coming to see his former self. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On one hand Loki could be very different and all of this had already happened, so it wasn’t like he could do anything. On the other hand, that didn’t stop him from worrying.

The servant arrived in the quarters once more with the prince in tow.

“Mother, I’m sure it’s important but I was in the middle of-“ Loki stopped as he saw the woman. It was clear he recognized her from when she and her father had delivered Thor’s hammer. “Oh, hello there.” He said smiling at her.

He was _smiling_ at her. And Tony knew that smile. He liked her. No, he didn’t just like her, he like _liked_ her. “Fuck.” Tony said. He looked to the woman and-

“Fuck. Fuck. Goddammit.”

She had the same damn look on her face. Of course, this was just his luck. His past self had a crush on Loki. And Loki seemed to have a crush on her as well.

The Queen looked between the two and interrupted the googly eyes they were making by drawing the prince’s attention the knives.

She handed him the one she had been holding until that point. “Go on, throw it at that wall.” He raised an eyebrow at her before taking it.

He held it in his hand for a moment before throwing it at the wall. He seemed impressed with the throwing knife. He begun to speak but the Queen stopped him.

“Wait my son, give it a moment.”

He looked as startled as she had been when the knife reappeared in his hands. He looked to the woman with wide eyes. “You made this?”

“With my father yes, we worked on it all day.” She said politely while still hinting at her wish to go home.

“You did this in just one day?” He asked incredulously. “You and your father must be geniuses.”

She blushed a little at that and said “Thank you my prince. I am glad you like it.”

The Queen, like Tony, was watching the two and fully understanding what was going on. She, unlike him, seemed to approve.

“Loki dear, why don’t you walk our dear smith home? I’m sure she is exhausted from such a long day.” The Queen said smiling knowingly.

Tony swore. Of course, she would encourage them.

“If you don’t mind?” Loki asked her. He held out his arm which she took gracefully.

She led him out of the Queen’s rooms. They walked in silence for a while. Tony noticed some of the other Asgardians glaring at them. Or rather, if his assumptions were correct, glaring at Loki.

“Why do they look at you like that?” She asked him.

Damn, the girl did not hold back.

“Like what? Like they’d rather fight a bilgesnipe than have to talk to me?” Loki said, smiling at her ruefully.

Tony didn’t know what a bilgesnipe was, but he would bet it was shitty.

She laughed a little. “I suppose you could say it that way.”

He paused a moment. “Asgardians to not take to change or differences as other peoples do. With my magic and my fighting styles, I bring both change and difference. It makes them… uncomfortable.”

She looked at him puzzled. “That makes little sense. What difference does the process of a battle make if the results are the same? If you were not prince, I would take you to planets where such things are encouraged rather than feared. Father and I have been to many places throughout the galaxy. There are many wonders you could not even imagine until you have seen them.”

When she spoke, she had a certain gleam in her eye. Tony wished to see it again, she was usually so sad in his other dreams. Loki it appeared wished to see it again too. He smiled at her, clearly enamored in her enthusiasm.

“Perhaps one day I shall travel on a quest with you rather than Thor and his Warriors.” He said to her.

“I believe I would very much enjoy that my prince.” She smiled at him.

They were now at the door to her home.

“If I may, what is your name?  Mother did not mention it.” Loki asked her.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but right before she could respond Tony awoke.

“Dammit! Really?” He swore before looking around him to see what had woken him up.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Mr. Stark. It’s just you said to wake up in an hour from you nap and there wasn’t anyone else here so I-“

“Jesus kid calm down. You just startled me that’s all.” Peter hadn’t but he had woken Tony up right before the woman had revealed her name. Tony groaned.

“All right kid, you go call Vision and Rhodey, give them the info we got from Ross but try not to freak them out.” Tony grumbled to the kid. He was still exhausted.

The kid snapped to attention “Yes, sir, Mr. Stark sir.”

“Oh my God, never do that again.” Tony said to Peter. Peter scrambled from his room.

Tony got up and went over to his closet. At the back of it he removed the secret opening and took out the stupid flip phone Steve had sent him.

He glared at it in his hand as if doing so would make it go away. It didn’t. He set it down on the coffee table in front of his sofa. He held the device he had made what seemed so long ago in his hand. He fiddled with it while he stared at the phone.

Several times he moved to pick up the phone but failed to do so. If he knew that any of the others aside from Steve would pick it up he would have called by now. But he was certain it would be Steve who picked up the phone.

Steve who didn’t understand him. Steve who had lied to him. Steve who still compared him to his father. Who didn’t realize how fucked up that was because he still didn’t realize that his father had been in _love_ with Steve. Steve whose friend that he was definitely in love with had murdered Tony’s parents. Steve whose friend had been brainwashed yes, but Steve had _lied_ to him about it.

Didn’t Steve know him well enough to understand that lying to him was the worst possible thing he could have done? Tony who had been lied to by people his entire life. Lies that had put him and others in danger more times than he could count.

But no. Steve had lied. And Tony could somewhat understand why. Tony knew that he had done it to protect Bucky, probably even Tony himself to some degree. But he _lied._ And for now, at least, Tony didn’t know how to move past that.

Tony picked up the flip phone at last. He opened it and saw Steve’s name under the contact list. The idiot had even put his own name in the phone rather than an alias or just the number.

Tony hit the dial button. It rang once. Twice. Rhodey would be pissed he did this when he wasn’t there. Three times. Pepper would be pissed he did it at all. Four times. Vision would be upset he was calling the others for anything. Five times.

The line picked up. “Tony?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Tony has to deal with gross teenagers, drama over the schism created in Civil War, and his dreams. A menacing figure makes his first appearance in Tony's dreams, along with this the relationship between the woman in Tony's dreams and Loki develops further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to stay away from character bashing, but at the same time acknowledging the feelings and issues occurring after Civil War.

“Tony?”

Steve had answered the phone. Of course he had, he was Steve Boy Scout Rogers. He even sounded concerned for Tony. Tony closed his eyes, trying to speak but nothing came out.

“Tony? Tony what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Steve was beginning to sound panicked. He probably thought he was dying or something, which given Tony’s previous track record was a legitimate concern.

“I…” Tony paused. “I’m fine Steve. We need you to come back. It’s an emergency. Ross’s willing to forgive you guys if you come back and sign the Accords.” Tony’s tone was clipped but he didn’t care.

“What emergency?” Steve seemed cautious.

“Dr. Doom is planning on invading New York with a goddamn army. We’re down 4 people and we don’t have the man power to deal with it.” Tony informed him, rapidly losing his patience. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. Or ever.

“What exactly is Ross willing to permit us?” Steve asked.

“The same thing as he was before you left. If you sign the Accords you can stick to your super heroing ways. Sign the Accords and agree to the rules of the Avengers and you’ll be welcomed back with open arms.” Tony said through gritted teeth. This was taking too long.

“And if we choose not to sign? Then what?” Steve asked quietly.

“Then upon any acts of vigilante crime fighting you will be arrested just like anyone else would be.” Tony was starting to lose his patience. “Look Rogers, this isn’t exactly my idea, but a lot of people will die if we don’t get any back up.”

Steve took a moment before responding. “I’ll have to talk to the others before I make any promises.”

“Fine. Just call me back when you’ve reached your decision. We have at minimum a week and a half before he comes.” Tony snapped.

“Tony, I wanted to say-“ Tony cut him off by snapping the phone shut. That was the only good thing about stupid flip phones.

Tony wanted to scream. But he didn’t. He didn’t have time. He took out the device and stared at it. It was, of course the first thing he had created after his first dream of his past life. When he had first made it, he had been unsure if his dream was real or not. Being able to create the thing the woman had built had cemented in his head that it was real.

That she was real. He stared at it. He was still unsure what it was and was still not willing to try to use it and hope for the best.

It was small, fitting in the palm of his hand. It was smooth in his hand, save for what he believed to be a button, it was the shape of a skipping stone. It wasn’t a weapon, he was sure of that at least.

Tony sighed and put it back in his pocket. There was no point worrying about it now, besides he had things to do.

Vision and Rhodey should be arriving soon. Rhodey had taken it upon himself to be the “Cool Uncle” and introduce Vision to varying aspects of humanity. Today they had gone to the zoo. Tony hadn’t been sure how Vision would react to seeing the animals in captivity, but Rhodey had argued that even if he was opposed to it he should still know that it existed as such. Tony had raised an eyebrow and said “You’re both adults, well mostly, I won’t stop you. Go have fun kids.”

They had both rolled their eyes at him and skipped off into the sunset together. Well maybe not that last bit, but if Peter had been there when they left they all would have together.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he felt like a single dad struggling after the divorce. Except that analogy was really weird because that would make Steve the mom and ew no. It wasn’t that Steve was a guy, that really wasn’t it. It was that his father had totally been in love with one Steve Rogers and hadn’t been ashamed of it.

Tony would sometimes come home from school as a child to find his father and Aunt Peggy lying down on the sofa drinking wine and eating chocolate moping about their undying love for Steve Rogers. His mother thought it was hilarious. Tony hadn’t really understood but he never judged.

His father had had many faults but being homophobic was never one of them. It was one of the few things he had ever shown outright support for Tony on. Like they said, ‘like father like son’. And Tony was bi bi bi. And now he had Britney stuck in his head. Great.

Tony sighed and left his room. He was irritated that he would be able to work on his Space Ship project today. Maybe not for a while if this Doctor Doom thing went poorly. Which it undoubtedly would.

He joined Peter in the kitchen where he found the teenager chugging a 3 liter of soda and eating a whole pack of double stuffed Oreos. His aunt was going to kill Tony.

“Peter.” Tony said.

The kid looked up with him with his mouth hanging open. He had chocolate smeared all over it and ugh Tony didn’t even want to look in his mouth.

“Hey Mr. Stark, you want some?” Peter said, his mouth was of course still full and disgusting.

Tony sighed. “First close your mouth and swallow.” The kid did so, at least he had the decency to look ashamed. “Now wipe your face.” He did. “Now tell me why your eating a metric ton of junk food?”

Dammit, now the kid looked like he was about to cry. “Hey, don’t do that, I’m not mad. Just don’t want your aunt to get mad at me.” If there was one thing Tony was not qualified to do, it was deal with kids.

Peter nodded and was probably about to apologize when Rhodey and Vision stormed into the room.

“Tony what the hell. I don’t care whose invading we are not asking _him_ for help. He almost killed you!” Rhodey was shouting.

It was nice to have friends that cared.

“I agree with Rhodey on this Tony. I do not think it is a good idea to call for aid from our rogue compatriots.” Vision said, infinitely calmer than his “Cool Uncle”.

Tony turned to Peter. “I told you not to freak them out about it.”

Peter shrugged, “It’s kinda a freak out worthy thing Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed. Peter was right. “I know it’s a bad idea, but it’s the only idea we’ve got.”

“What about Xavier? Can’t he and his people help?” Rhodey asked.

“No, I don’t want to even begin considering them for help until I get the Accords cemented how we want them. It would put them in too much danger as it is.” Tony had been firm on this, very few people even knew of Xavier and his school, he intended to keep it that way. At least for now.

Peter looked confused “Who’s Xavier and what school?”

“Don’t worry about it kid, it’s top secret. The world’s not ready for them yet.” Tony said, his tone was final.

“And we’re certain Strange and the Fantastic Four won’t be back in time?” Vision asked, ever the cool tempered one.

“Yes, it was Doom himself who trapped them. He likely did it to where there would be no way they could escape in time to help.” Tony said patiently. He appreciated their efforts but really, they didn’t have a choice.

Rhodey sighed. “I don’t like this. I don’t trust them, not anymore.”

“I know, I don’t either. I don’t think any of us do but we don’t have a-“ Tony was cut off as that infernal phone that Steve had sent them began to ring.

That was quick, he’d only called Steve a couple hours ago. Rhodey looked like he was about to tell him not to answer but before he could Tony flipped the phone open.

As he raised it to his ear he stuck his tongue out at Rhodey. Rhodey rolled his eyes at him but looked concerned.

Vision also looked concerned. Peter had taken advantage in the adults not paying attention to him and begone attacking the Oreos yet again.

Tony put the phone to his ear and waited for Steve to start speaking.

“Tony? We’ll come back. We’ll sign the Accords, but we have some stipulations.” Steve said tensely.

“I’m sure you do, and you can go over them with the lawyers and Ross once you arrive. Do you have your own means of arriving or do I need to arrange some for you?” Tony asked politely. He did occasionally pay attention to Pepper when she did her PR magic.

“No, we’ve got it covered. We’ll be there by tomorrow evening.” Steve said. He sounded like he wanted to say something else but before he could Tony hung up on him.

He knew he couldn’t do much to Steve over their schism, but he could be a passive aggressive little shit.

“Well?” Peter asked, mouth still full of Oreo.

Tony along with the other adults wrinkled their nose at the sight of that. “They’ve agreed to come back and sign the Accords. They said they have some stipulations which as you heard I told them they could go over with Ross and the lawyers.” Tony paused and looked at Peter. “Kid swallow your food.”

Peter had the good sense to look ashamed as he swallowed his food.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and Vision smiled at them.

“Until then, Rhodey you and Vision take Peter to train. He’s got some calories to burn off. Then send him home.” Tony said.

“What about you Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, Tony usually watched his training when he wasn’t participating in it.

“I’ve got to work on my super-secret project to work on before I got to bed.” Tony said, it was partially a lie though. He didn’t want the others to know he was to tired work on anything after talking to Steve twice in one day.

Besides, his dreams sometimes did help him with his super-secret project. It was a half-lie, Loki would be proud. Tony frowned at that, he wasn’t sure how he felt about wanting to make Loki proud or knowing what would make Loki proud. It was _weird_.

Rhodey, of course, noticed that he wasn’t completely telling the truth. That was to be expected though. Rhodey was out of everyone still alive the person who had known Tony the longest. Unless you counted those that had known him in his former life, which Tony didn’t. Not yet at least.

Tony said good night to the others and headed back to his room. “FRIDAY, make sure no one comes in here until the rogue’s show up tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Boss.” FRIDAY said, as chipper as ever.

Tony also sent one text to Rhodey telling him to make sure the kid wasn’t at the compound tomorrow when the others arrived. Rhodey agreed that it would be best to get everything settled before letting the teen come back.

Peter would likely be upset about being left out, but Tony didn’t really care. He didn’t want to expose the kid to the crappiness that was the OG Avengers team. Well everyone but Bruce and Thor, and who even knew where those two were anyways.

Tony lay down in bed, briefly thinking of the two strongest Avengers. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever see them again. He wondered where they would side on the schism that had formed between himself and the others.

Tony turned off the lights with a command to FRIDAY. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

 

In this dream the woman was a child again. She was scared. Terrified even. She clutched her fathers hand as he stood protectively in front of her. The man who stood in front of her father looked terribly familiar. And not in a good way.

They were in a small house. He wasn’t sure where, but it wasn’t Asgard. The man standing in front of them took up most of the room.

He looked just like he had in Tony’s vision. The vision Wanda had given him when she had still been working for Hydra. He was very tall and very purple. He looked as threatening as he had in the vision where he had been surrounded by dead Avengers.

Except here he was surrounded by engineering equipment and children’s toys.

Tony couldn’t breathe. How was he here? How was he real? How had that vision been real? Had the witch known what she was showing him or had just been reaching out blindly?

He didn’t know, but he knew it terrified him.

The man stood smiling at the woman’s father. “I know what you’ve been working on. Give it to me and I shall spare you and your daughter once the time comes.”

Her father clearly didn’t want to give the man whatever it was he had been working on. He looked to his daughter, then back to the purple man. Tony wondered what the man could have possibly been working on to bring the purple man to his home personally.

“It doesn’t work.” Her father whispered. “It can’t, I don’t have the proper equipment to create it. And even if I did it needs magic to fully operate. Magic, I do not have and will not have. Now please leave.” He shifted trying to block his daughter from view.

“No, perhaps you do not. But she will one day. I have seen it. I will let you live, but you must do something for me.” The purple man said, smiling at the small family in front of him. He had planned this, Tony could tell.

The woman’s father sent her to bed at this point. She hadn’t really understood what had been going on having been so young. Years later, she would recall this event and fully understand what her father had done to protect her. Then she would learn the identity of the man who would sometimes creep into her nightmares.

Tony wondered briefly if she had ever created what her father could not and what it could do. He wondered if Loki was the source of magic she would have needed to do so. He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of much of anything anymore.

As the woman, currently girl, fell asleep he could hear the men speaking lowly in the other room. He could tell they were arguing but he couldn’t leave the room. Besides, around him the room was fading away as the girl fell further asleep.

Soon, the dream changed.

This was the first time he had had more than one dream in one sitting. He wondered if it was because the first one had been so short or if he was sleeping for so long.

In this dream the woman was older again. It seemed that this dream took place not long after the woman had delivered the throwing knives to Loki.

They were together again. They walked together through an expansive garden in what was clearly Asgard. They laughed together at something Loki had said.

“I cannot believe you transformed yourself into a snake to trick Thor so!” She laughed then frowned slightly. “You did not hurt him too bad when you stabbed him though?”

He smiled gently at her and rolled his eyes slightly “Of course not, Thor may be a fool, but he is still my brother.”

Wow. Loki was definitely different than he had been on earth. Tony wondered how so much had changed. He wondered if it had anything to do with his previous’ life’s imminent death.

Geeze, that was dark.

The pair continued walking, the woman looked increasingly troubled as they moved.

“If I’m not being to forward, my I ask what troubles you?” Loki asked her, looking concerned.

“I… I am not sure. My father, of late he grows more and more agitated. I think he wishes to leave Asgard but I…” She paused, unsure of herself.

“But you do not wish to leave? Not yet at least.” He guessed.

It was a good guess.

She nodded. “It is strange, my whole life ever since we were very young we have constantly been on the move. I never minded it so much before, in fact I relished in it. You cannot understand how it is to live untethered until you do so, it is not a life for everyone. But now I do not wish to leave Asgard so soon.”

She stared into his eyes. Her intent was clear.

_I do not wish to leave you._

Loki smiled at her. “I know exactly what you mean.”

They continued for a bit before Loki stopped. “What if…” he paused, unsure of himself. “What if you remained for a while yet? You are an excellent smith, Asgard would be lucky to have you any longer even if it is only a few months. You could of course rejoin your father whenever and-“

“Loki, stop.” She said. Loki had been rambling, they all knew it. The woman smiled at him and reached out her hand to grasp his shoulder.

“I think I would like that very much.”

Goddammit why were they so cute together. And why did Tony not hate it?

He walked with them for a little while longer before he woke up to FRIDAY’s voice.

“Boss. Boss. BOSS.”

“Ugh what is it Friday?” He grumbled into his pillow.

“Boss Rogers and his Rogues have arrived at the compound.” FRIDAY said, her displeasure at the situation apparent in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops my fingers slipped at the end.

“Boss Rogers and his Rogues have arrived at the compound.” FRIDAY said, her displeasure at the situation apparent in her voice.

“Mother Fucker.” Tony groaned. He had spent too much time around Nick Fury. Where even was Nick anyway? This Avengers bullshit was _his_ project in the first place.

“Boss Rhodey and Vision are trying to manage them until your arrival. They are both growing more agitated as we speak.” FRIDAY told him, she too seemed to be growing agitated.

“All right all right, I’ll be there in a moment.” Tony sighed. He was getting to old for this bull shit.

Maybe once everything was settled now that the others were back he could retire. Like that’d ever work out? Who would he leave in charge? Before the Civil War maybe Steve but now? No. He almost wanted to leave Peter in charge just to watch the chaos that would ensue from afar.

Tony got dressed and headed to the common room. In his hand he grasped the device. He would never admit it, but it had become something of a comfort blanket for him. Which was especially odd seeing as he didn’t know what it did. For all he knew, it was some ultra-destructive weapon, perhaps it was what the purple man had been after. But Tony didn’t think the woman would build such a weapon, she wasn’t the type.

Tony knew he was getting close because he started to hear raised voices. He sighed to himself. Then took a deep breath and entered.

The commotion stopped as everyone stared at him.

He froze when he saw Steve. Luckily, his partner in crime seemed to be absent from the room. Tony didn’t know if he could have handled that.

In all honesty, he was more upset with Steve than he was with Bucky at this point. He knew he hadn’t been in control of himself, but Steve had. And Steve had _lied_ to Tony. Tony shook his head.

Everyone was staring.

Everyone was waiting for him to speak. Vision and Rhodey looked concerned. Rhodey was tense but maintained a professional air. Vision stood as far away from the witch as he could. Tony would feel sorry for her, but she had attacked Vision with her powers.

Tony knew it was time for him to say something. So, he did.

“All right, listen up assholes. There’s been a lot of bad blood around here recently but none of that matters right now. Right now, we have to defend this city from yet another invading asshole.” Tony paused here, even though he was starting to like Loki that had still been a dick move. “Of course, before we even begin planning anything you will have to sign the Accords. General Ross will be here within the hour along with the legal team that will be provided to you.” Tony looked at each of them, raising one eye brow at the miscreants.

At least Natasha and the Ant Dude had the good sense to look somewhat ashamed. The others… not so much. Clint looked indifferent. Sam was looking to Steve, ready to blindly follow his lead. The witch was looking between Tony himself and the Vision, seemingly having a stroke as she tried to murder Tony with her eyes and make goo goo eyes at Vision. It wasn’t working on either of them.

And Steve. Well he wasn’t sure about Steve. His face was essentially expressionless, but he was staring at Tony with those stupid piercing blue eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes at all of them. “Until they’re arrival you are welcome to stay here or go to the kitchen. Honestly, I don’t care, I’m going to my lab. Vision if you wouldn’t mind, I have something for you in my lab.”

He didn’t, but he didn’t want to leave Vision in such an uncomfortable situation. Vision looked at him gratefully. Rhodey glared at him a little but Tony knew he could take care of himself. Steve looked like he wanted to talk to Tony, but Tony shut him down with one glare.

The others ignored them except the witch and Natasha. The witch was still glaring at him. So, cliché. Natasha looked almost sorry? Maybe she was faking it. Or he needed glasses. Tony shrugged it off as he and Vision headed toward his lab.

Once they were far enough away that even those with super hearing could not hear them, Vision spoke up. “I wanted to thank you Tony, you did not have to do that. I fear Wanda will be even more upset with you now.” Vision frowned, looking concerned for Tony.

It was sweet. “Aw Vision don’t worry about it. Besides I do have something to show you in my lab. You’ll actually be the first to see it. It’s definitely not ready for use and it’s still fairly dangerous.” Tony said, getting excited now.

Vision, sensibly, looked concerned. But he said nothing until they reached the lab.

Tony entered first, turning the lights on. The lab would look like a mess to most people, but to Tony there was a clear method to the madness. Besides, building a space ship took up a lot of space.

“Tony…” Vision murmured, awestruck. “What is this?”

“Aw come on Vision, I think you know! I’m building a space ship!” Tony said with excitement.

“But this doesn’t look like any space ship of earth I’ve ever seen before.” Vision said to him.

“That’s because it’s not of earth. Well, the design isn’t. Well, parts of it. I’ve had to modify a lot to work with the materials I’ve had available. Also, the space ships from earth aren’t built to go beyond our solar system. This baby is.” Tony said proudly.

Vision was astonished. “This is incredible Tony. Even with your dreams aiding you this is still remarkable.”

Tony beamed at him. “Aw thanks buddy, but you haven’t even seen the best part yet. The ship itself is likely something I could have come up with given enough time and focus before. But the engine? Definitely not. It is light years, pardon the pun, away from anything we’ve got here on earth.”

Tony led Vision over to the area where he had been working on it. Vison inspected it cautiously. “What exactly is it? What is it capable of?”

“It uses quantum physics. Honestly, it’s hard to explain. I did do a lot of earth research but most of what it’s based on came from my dreams. The woman who I used to be was quite the engineer. She also spent a considerable amount of her life on ships from what I’ve seen.” Tony said, he began to fiddle with a part of the engine.

“How long until it’s complete?” Vision asked.

“Oh, it’s no where near done. I can use the idea behind the engine to a degree at this point but nowhere near on the scale to move the entire ship. Also, as you’ve noticed the ship itself is incomplete.” Tony said to Vision as the walked through his workshop.

“And once it’s complete, what exactly is your plan.” Vision asked, trying to hide his concern.

Oh. _Oh._ “Come on Vision, you know I’d never up and leave you right? Not without saying good bye or offering for you to come with me, right?”

Vision looked unconvinced.

Tony mentally swore. This was going to require emotions and honesty. “Vision, you are my family. I know I don’t act like it much, but you are. You and Rhodey and even Peter.”

Vision looked like he was about to cry.

“And it’s because you’re my family that you even know about my dreams. I _need_ to know more about them. About what’s happening to me. About what happened to _her._ ” Tony knew there was more that he wasn’t saying. That he was avoiding. About the purple man. About _Loki_. But Vision seemed to understand.

He nodded at Tony. “Why don’t you show me what your engine can do so far?”

Tony grinned maniacally. And Vision looked slightly concerned again.

All was back to normal.

 

30 minutes, one teleported apple, one combusted apple due to failed teleportation, and one small fire from said apple later they were called to the common area. FRIDAY informed them that Ross had arrived, and the legal team would be there shortly.

Vision and Tony made there way to the common area together in silence. Tony, of course, felt the need to break the silence.

“You know you don’t have to talk to her right Vision? I mean you probably will during missions and Avengers business. But when you’re off the clock? You don’t need to worry about her.” Tony said this gently. As gently as he could manage.

“Do I not though? Who else will train her, and we both know she needs the training.” Vision stated sadly.

“You really don’t. When Strange gets back he can take over her training. We’ve both seen what he’s capable and she doesn’t hold a candle to it.” Tony said, putting a comforting hand on Vison’s shoulder.

“I suppose you’re right, but what about the time before then?” Vision asked quietly. “We cannot let her out into the field without any training.”

“No, we can’t, that’d be negligence.” Tony agreed. “But until Strange arrives, I think us mere mortals can handle her until then.”

Vision looked unsure.

“Besides, if there’s been no improvement, we can just bench her.”

Oops, Tony had said this just as they walked into the common area. And of course, everyone had heard him.

“Bench who?” Steve asked, speaking to him for the first time.

Tony almost ignored him. But he didn’t. He was an adult, and adults dealt with stuff.

“Bench our little witch if her powers are not being properly controlled.” Tony said calmly.

The witch sneered at him, looking ready to attack. Steve also looked displeased.

“Tony I don’t know if that’s up to you-“ Steve began to say, but Ross interrupted him as he walked into the room.

“Actually, that is up to Stark, him and the other Avengers that remained on the team. Which funnily enough includes both a teenager and someone who by some reasoning could be considered an infant. Both of whom are considered more trustworthy and reliable than the rest of you.” Damn, say what you will about Ross but the man did not hold back.

Steve looked taken aback. He was about to start an argument but Rhodey interrupted.

“Thank you for the clarification General, would you like a drink while we wait for the legal team?” Rhodey said, Tony tried not to smirk at his friend’s smooth intervention.

Ross raised an eyebrow at Rhodey before accepting the drink.

Be the adult. Be the adult. Tony repeated to himself. He gestured Steve over to him reluctantly.

“Look Steve, personally it wasn’t my idea to bring any of you back. I can’t trust you. But it definitely wasn’t my idea to bring her back. She’s reckless and arrogant and that’s a dangerous mix. Get her under control before she blows this whole thing for you guys.” Tony growled at him under his breath, so Ross wouldn’t hear him.

Steve stared at him for a moment. Tony was tempted to dare him to argue but he didn’t. Be the adult. Be the adult.

They waited for a couple more minutes until the legal team arrived. They all moved into the conference room and sat at the table.

Tony of course zoned out. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what they were saying. Pepper had made sure that they had gone over the Accords several times before he initially signed it. And after they had gone over it even more once amendments had been on the table.

Tony zoned back in when it seemed like the meeting was about to end. He didn’t really think any of them wouldn’t sign, whatever their differences they were still heroes. Questionable ones maybe, but still. And heroes wouldn’t leave a city defenseless due to some misplaces sense of pride.

Tony was proved right. Duh.

Steve was the first one to sign, the clear leader of the rogues. Before he did so he stated “I want to be clear, none of us agree with these Accords. We are only doing this because the city is in danger. We also, as you have stated, reserve the right to address any grievances we have with the Accords. We expect these grievances to be taken seriously.”

“Of course, Mr. Rogers.” Ross said.

Tony blanched at that. How dare he make Tony associate the treacherous liar Steve Rogers with the human saint that had been Mr. Rogers of Mr. Rogers neighborhood. He’d have to address that with Ross later. And FRIDAY for that matter.

Steve stared at Tony as he picked up the pen placed in front of him and signed the Accords. The others followed suit. Except Natasha who had already signed but whatever.

The others began to engage in the dreaded small talk often associated with such meetings and events. Tony groaned. It was his nap time.

Rhodey noticed this of course. “Nap time?” He questioned Tony.

Tony nodded miserably.

“Nap time?” Natasha asked. “You take naps now? I thought you couldn’t…” She stopped as Tony glared at her and gestured his head slightly to Ross.

For Christ’s sake, she was supposed to be a spy. Not letting hostile forces now of weaknesses, perceived or otherwise, was like rule number one. Probably.

“Yes, it is nap time.” Tony said, winking at Rhodey.

Ross thought it was code for something. Rhodey had told him as much. They had both laughed at that.

“All right, let me know if anything develops.” Rhodey told him.

Natasha looked extremely confused. Serves her right, Tony thought. If she’d stuck around she probably would have known. Well, maybe not everything. Not the stuff about Loki. Which to be fair, he hadn’t told anyone else about either.

Tony stood up and left the room, feeling the other’s stares on his back as he exited. He waited until he was in his room before talking to FRIDAY. “FRIDAY, I want you to arrange Peter’s training to happen in three days instead of four. Things went relatively well and the sooner he’s acquainted with how the other’s fight and work together the better.”

“Sure thing Boss. Shall I prepare a room for him too?” She asked.

Tony frowned. It would be good to have the kid on base and at hand in case Von Doom attacked suddenly but he wasn’t sure how he felt about him being near the others. Tony decided to let it be a vote.

“Consult Vision and Rhodey, see what they have to say. But do it discretely. I say yes but if they outweigh my vote then don’t bother with the room.” Tony said.

“All-righty.” She told him

Tony climbed in bed. He knew Natasha would be concerned about him. As much as she was capable of being. She had worked as his PA for a while and had also known him longer than most of the Avengers. While their relationship had often been rocky or nonexistent during that time, she had always known of his chronic issues with sleep. Or rather his lack thereof.

With her back with them again it wouldn’t take long before she noticed that his sleeping patterns were similar to that of a normal person. Which would concern her. He decided to let it be for now.

Tony quickly fell asleep.

In this dream the woman was older again. She still looked like she was in her late 20s, but Asgardians were tricky that way. But, he could sense that this was the end. The end of her life at least. He didn’t know how he sometimes knew things like this. Maybe he was remembering, or he just instinctively knew.

Either way, she was dying. She appeared to be landing on Asgard currently. The coordinates flashed on her screen. Tony noticed them and took note of them in case they came in handy later, but he was mostly focused on the woman.

She had no wounds. She also couldn’t have been dying of old age. She was Asgardian and around the same age as Loki and Thor who were very much alive in Tony’s time. She seemed to just be dying.

Tony didn’t understand. It wasn’t like that ridiculous part of the pre-quils where they killed of Padme for no reason other to fix the plot hole. He knew she was dying but he didn’t understand why.

She didn’t seem overly upset either. She looked weak and sad but not angry. He knew that she had spent all her anger long ago.

She landed her ship and waited a moment before standing to exit it. She stumbled off it, clutching the wall for a moment as she regained her breath.

She just needed to hang on for a little while longer, she just wanted to say goodbye.

As she exited the hanger, she sent one of the guards to fetch Loki. She told him to tell him she would be waiting in the gardens.

She was dizzy. She almost fainted before a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

“Hello Thor.” She grinned at him, clearly happy to see him.

He smiled back at her but was clearly distressed by her state.

“Hello sister.” He said to her.

Woah woah woah woah, what? Tony thought. He knew they weren’t siblings and if they weren’t siblings the only reason Thor would be calling her sister is if… Holy fuck.

“I…” she tried to speak but the words wouldn’t leave her properly. She took a moment. “I need to see him Thor. Can you… help me to the gardens?”

He nodded at her, looking as if he was about to cry. He clearly knew what was happening.

Tony wished he would say it out loud, so Tony knew what was happening.

They walked together in silence. Thor holding her arm in his, obviously supported her as they moved along. A few people stared at them as they walked by, looking at the woman with empathy. They too seemed to understand what was going on.

Everyone but Tony apparently.

They reached the garden. It was as beautiful as it had been the first time she had been there. Thor led her to a bench where they sat down.

“I will wait with you until he arrives.” He said to her. Thor looked at her like she might vanish from Asgard at any moment.

She was holding his hand tightly. Well, as tightly as she could manage. They sat together for what seemed like an eternity.

“He’s almost here. Thor…” she paused, looking into his eyes “he will not take this well. Despite knowing that it was going to happen. I fear for him. Please be there for him. He will need you as you have often needed him.”

Thor was crying now. Shit. “Of course, dear sister.” He kissed her on the forehead and smiled sadly at her one last time.

They both turned to the entrance of the garden as Loki appeared in it. He looked as Tony had never seen him before. He was _terrified_. Tony felt worried, he wasn’t sure if it was his worry or the woman’s.

Thor cleared his throat and stood. “I will leave you now.” He squeezed the woman’s hand before giving her a gentle hug. He placed a tentative hand on his brother’s shoulder as he passed by him.

Then, Thor was gone, and they were alone.

Loki stood there staring at her for what seemed a long time.

She cleared her throat before saying, “Loki, please. I do not have much longer left, and I would like to spend my remaining time with you.”

Loki moved to her side slowly then sat down next to her.

“Are you…” he paused, closing his eyes tightly “are you sure of this? Must you really go.”

She took his hand in hers and said “Loki, you know if I had a choice I would not. I cannot hold on any longer. I am sorry.”

Loki clenched his teeth. “It’s not fair, you are all I have.”

She shook her head. “That’s not true and you know it. You have your mother and brother. And though the two of you fail to see it sometimes, you have your father as well.”

Loki was crying now. So was Tony. Which was weird, because it was technically him who was dying. Sort of.

“Loki, I know you can feel it with your magic. You can tell I am fading.” She was sad now.

Tony didn’t know what it meant to fade, but he could guess it wasn’t good.

Loki nodded. “If I could stop it I would. You have sustained too many losses; your soul grows weary of this life.”

“You always were quite the scholar. Loki, I need you to promise me something.” She said quietly.

“You know I do not give promises lightly, least of all to those I do not break them with.” Loki said, tense now.

“I need to know you won’t go after him. He will destroy you. And aside from that, this is not his fault. Many things are, but not this. This isn’t anyone’s fault Loki. You cannot blame anyone for this.” She looked at him with her eyes scanning his face.

“I…” Loki paused, clearly taking issue with her request. “I swear to you that I will not seek out the Titan in revenge.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. Tony understood why, that still left Loki wiggle room if he came across this Titan on his own or by accident. “I suppose I will have to accept that.”

He smiled tightly at her.

It was growing dark quickly now.

She looked up to the sky and leaned into Loki’s arms.

“Loki?” She asked him softly.

“Hmm.” He hummed, tears fell silently down his face.

“I am glad I met you, never doubt that.” She whispered.

“I know.” He murmured back.

“I can’t help but feel I will meet you again someday.” She said to him quietly.

“What do you mean by that love?” He asked her.

She said nothing, staring up at the stars. Her face was illuminated by the starlight.

She was beautiful Tony thought. She was dying.

She had been silent too long.

“Sigyn?” Loki said quietly, he began to panic.

“I’m still here.” She whispered.

But Tony knew she hadn’t been for much longer because seconds after she said that he awoke in tears.

“Sigyn.” He whispered to himself. That had been her name.

She hadn’t just been friends with Loki, or even dated him. She had been _married_ to him. She had _loved_ him. And he had definitely loved her. She had died in his arms.

She had died and then been reborn into Tony.

“Sigyn.” He said once again.

He still didn’t understand what had happened to her. But it clearly wasn’t something that happened to humans.

He would have to ask Thor whenever he saw him again. If he ever did.

He _missed_ Thor. He had been her friend, that much was obvious. She had been family.

Did that make Tony also family?

Did they know who he was when they had met him before? Did Loki know when he had thrown Tony out of a goddamn window?

Tony doubted it. Tony wasn’t sure what he would do if he saw them again. Thor he knew how to deal with. But Loki? He wasn’t even sure what he felt about Loki anymore. Before the dreams he had been angry with him after the invasion. Angry but curious. But now, he was confused.

He didn’t know which feelings were his and which feelings were Sigyn’s. Was there even a difference?

He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to find out.

Tony rubbed his eyes to find that he was still crying.

He swore. He needed to go check on everything, but he didn’t want the others to know he had been crying. They’d probably think he had been crying about them. He didn’t have much of a choice though, so he walked out of his room with his eyes red and the remaining hallmarks of tears on his face.

His nose was also a little runny. Great.

He entered the kitchen, where thankfully or not depending on how one looked at it, sat only Natasha and Rhodey. They were of course eating ice cream together. Rhodey seemed to have gotten used to have Natasha back quickly at least.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, his voice was rough from sleep and pesky emotions.

“Jesus Tony are you alright?” Rhodey asked, seeing at once that his best friend had been crying.

Natasha also looked somewhat concerned. That was nice Tony guessed.

“Yeah, it’s just my friend died. The one I can only see at night.” Tony was speaking in code. Natasha probably thought he was talking about a lover.

“Oh shit.” Rhodey said. “What happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I don’t think I’ll know until I see her brother in law or husband.” Tony said, waiting for hilarious to ensue. Maybe it’d cheer him up.

“You-she was married?” Rhodey squeaked out.

Tony grinned at him. Natasha definitely thought he had been having an affair now judging by her raised eye brow.

“Oh, and you won’t believe with who.” Tony grinned at him.

Rhodey glanced at Natasha then back to Tony as if to ask if he would talk about it in-front of her yet. Tony shook his head subtly. She was still on the not trusted list, and while she remained there she was not to be trusted with Tony’s weird reincarnation dreams.

Rhodey nodded and said, “Oh we’ll be discussing this later.” Tony could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out who Tony had been married to in a previous life.

Natahsa glanced between the two of them and simply stated “I see there’s been a lot going on around here since we left. I’m sorry for your loss Tony.” She said the last part quietly and empathetically.

“Loss what loss?” Sam said as he walked into the room. “Did Tony lose another toy?”

Wanda, who had been walking just behind him laughed at this. “Poor Tony Stark, not even his toys are willing to stay with him.”

Wow. Just wow. Before he could say anything, Natasha surprisingly came to his rescue.

“Tony lost a friend, and if you too had any tact at all you would know how hurtful words can be.” Natasha said in a clipped tone. Damn girl, Tony thought. Maybe she’d be back on the friend list sooner than he thought.

Wilson looked ashamed. “Sorry Tony, I should have paid more attention before I made a joke.”

Tony nodded at him.

Wanda, however looked between them in bewilderment. “Stark having friends? I don’t believe it. And even if we did, I doubt they’d be people that anyone would be willing to mourn. They’d probably be just as terrible as he his.”

Everyone but Tony looked at her in shock. Tony had already known how much the kid hated him. At first, he hadn’t really blamed her, he still didn’t really. But her antagonistic attitude had often gone too far. This incident was one such occasion.

“You know what,” Tony started, unable to hold back, “I’m sure you’re right. I’m sure her father won’t miss her. Or her sons. Or her husband. Or her husband’s brother. Because anyone that is even so much as acquainted with me must be a monster.” He sneered at her. Of course, he didn’t mention that more than half of those people were already dead and had been so for centuries. But that was irrelevant.

“And the fact that she was one of the kindest people I know of won’t change that either. Or the fact she lived through tragedy after tragedy, most of which I’m sure I’ll never find out. Or that she died leaving behind someone that felt like she was the only person in his life that truly cared about her. Yes, all of those things are negated by the fact that she had the displeasure of knowing _me_.” He was snarling at the end.

The girl looked taken aback. As if she hadn’t actually expected Tony to argue with her.

“You know what, I think I’m done in here. Natasha, Rhodey it was nice chatting with you. Come to my lab in an hour so we can discuss training.” Tony stormed out of the room, shoving Steve out of the way as he passed by him in the hallway.

Steve tried to call out to him, but Tony barely heard him.

He ignored him.

Once he was in his lab he collapsed on the ground. He was struggling to breathe. His chest was so tight, and he was crying again. He squeezed the device in his hand so tight. He was so out of it he almost accidentally pressed the button. He didn’t.

Tony counted up and down, doing multiplication and division tables in his head. He recited the squares of numbers and various poetry before the repetition helped him calm down.

He looked at the clock, 40 minutes had gone by since he had left the kitchen.

He vaguely recalled telling Rhodey and Natasha to meet him in an hour before he left. He hadn’t really wanted to invite Natasha, but she knew the other team members better than he did and would likely be better at knowing their strengths and weaknesses.

His panic attack was beginning to wear off. He looked around his work station and swore. He’d forgotten Rhodey didn’t know of his space project yet. And Natasha definitely didn’t. He didn’t know how he could possibly explain all this without explaining his dreams.

Maybe if he just… didn’t explain it? But no, Natasha wouldn’t accept that.

He groaned and stood up. Maybe he could at least get some more work done in the 15 minutes he had before they arrived.

He froze. He remembered one small crucial detail about his dream. In his dream, he had seen the coordinates for Asgard on Sigyn’s ship.

Of course, these coordinates meant nothing if he couldn’t get the engine working properly.

Tony didn’t notice the time passing until Natasha yelped when a banana he had been using to practice the jumping of the engine with exploded on his work table.

Tony jumped and looked behind him. The shock from the banana explosion had worn off from Natasha quickly, it was replaced by seeing the shock of a goddamn space ship in his lab.

She looked at Tony, incredibly confused and trying poorly to hide her amazement, and nonverbally demanded an explanation for why he had a space ship in his lab.

Tony grinned at her. “So, how do you like my space ship?”

“Space ship?” She murmured as she walked around it, studying its every dip and curve. “It looks vaguely Asgardian.”

Of course, she would pick up on that. Tony sighed. “That’s because it is.”

She whirled around toward him. “Tony please tell me you’re not secretly an Asgardian because I would have to force myself into retirement for missing that as a spy.”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. Well that’s not completely ridiculous. Look it’s kinda hard to explain but you’re not completely wrong sort of?” Tony rambled on.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Tony you’re either Asgardian or you’re not. Even if you were banished like Thor was you’re still Asgardian.”

“No that’s not what happened. I’m human. Have been my whole life.” Tony grinned at her.

“Then what-“

“Tony you’d better start explaining what you meant about her dying. Did you live through it or was it like normal? And who the fuck were you married to? Oh my God is that a fucking space ship? Oh hi Natasha. Wait, oh shit”

“Hey Rhodey.” Tony smirked at him. “To answer a few of your questions. Yes, that is a space ship, no it isn’t fully working yet. And yes, I was about to explain everything to Natasha.”

“Everything?” Rhodey asked, glancing between the two of them.

“Well yes, it’s kinda hard to explain the space ship without explaining the dreams.” Tony replied, they were both slipping into their easy form of banter.

Natasha interrupted them before they could go any longer. “I’m sorry, there’s just one thing out of all this that I really don’t understand.”

Tony raised his eyebrow at her.

“You, Tony Stark, were married?” she asks, more than a little bewildered.

“Um yeah, you made it sound like it was someone we know.” Rhodey stated, uncertain again.

“Oh yes, we’ve met him.” Tony said, grinning wildly.

“Him?” Natasha clarified. “Who exactly is him?”

“Um yeah, as far as we know we’ve only met two guys from Asgard.” Rhodey said, looking queasy.

“Asgard?” Natasha said, now looking concerned.

“I’ll give you two guesses then.” Tony smirked. While still unsure of all of this, it was at least fun to pick on the other two. Natasha still didn’t fully understand what was going on and Rhodey looked like he was about to pass out.

“Thor?” Rhodey said, clearly wishing it to be so.

“Errrr. Guess again.”

“Loki?” Natasha said quietly. “You married Loki?” Oh shit, she looked pissed. “Loki as in the guy that tried to take over the world?”

“Um yes that Loki. But in my defense, this was a long time before that and he was really nice and really pretty.” Oh dear, his Sigyn was sneaking through. “And in my defense, I wasn’t really myself yet then.”

“What does that even mean? You were young? I still don’t get this.” Natasha still looked pissed. At least she was asking questions first.

“I mean that I hadn’t really been born yet. I mean that before I was Tony Stark I was an Asgardian named Sigyn who was married to Loki. For a while now I’ve been dreaming of her life. _My life_. Last night I dreamt of her death. That was why I was crying.” Tony said, finishing his statement softly.

“How did she die?” Natasha said empathetically.

“I’m not sure, Loki said she was fading away.” Tony shrugged. “It was… unpleasant.”

Natasha looked at him then at Rhodey. Then she looked at the ship. “I suppose I don’t have much choice but to believe you. I just need to ask one thing.”

“Oh?” Tony asked curiously.

“You’re not planning on ditching the planet anytime soon, because if that banana had anything to do with your ship, Loki’s going to kill us all for letting die again.”

Tony laughed at that. He had missed Nat and her frank and brutal sense of humor.

“It’s good to have you back Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I came off a bit too hard on Wanda, this story is mostly from Tony's perspective and they're definitely not the biggest fans of each other. If anyone is confused by Sigyn's death I took inspiration from LOTR mostly. So elves do this thing where basically if they get really depressed they die (that is way over simplifying it). It's very sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares for their face-off with Doom. Natasha and Tony work hard at getting everyone to work together. The team learns how to balance trust and the need to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me!

Tony was dreaming yet again. This time things were much calmer than his last dream. Sigyn was relaxed in her home on Asgard. Loki sat on the sofa with her. They sat close but not too close, they were clearly not yet together. Loki had been laughing at something Sigyn said when Tony had appeared.

“I am glad you decided to stay for a while longer. It has been a vast improvement to be able to spend time with you.” Loki said, smiling at her.

“I am glad as well. It is nice to have my feet firmly planted on the ground for once. I do not know how long it will be before I grow restless, but I know that I will enjoy my time here in the meantime.” Sigyn was smiling back at him.

Tony thought they were adorable. Tony suddenly founding himself missing Loki.

“Sigyn, if I may ask why did you and your father move around so often? It couldn’t have been for lack of employment; your father is one of the greatest smiths Asgard has ever seen.” This was clearly something that had been bothering Loki.

Sigyn frowned slightly. “I am not sure. At times I thought my father enjoyed it as much as I did, but other times when we stayed still for some time he seemed to enjoy it. But…”

She paused, her voice had grown concerned. Tony suddenly remembered the purple man, he likely had something to do with it.

“Sigyn?” Loki said when she had been silent for too long.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but sometimes if we stayed in one place for too long my father would grow anxious. Concerned. Sometimes I felt as if we were running from something. Or someone.” Sigyn shivered a little at the end.

“Your father doesn’t seem the type to run from his problems.” Loki said quietly.

“No, he is not.” She agreed.

“Did he take issue with having to leave you behind?” Loki asked her.

“No, he seemed rather pleased with my decision. If anything, he seemed relieved. He told me before he left that sometimes if one stayed in one place long enough they might find something there to make it worth staying an eternity.” She looked at Loki as she said that, her eyes piercing his own.

Loki flushed before asking “And… And do you think you have found such a thing?”

“I believe that I may have.” She said softly, reaching for his hand with her own.

They stayed there for some time making heart eyes at one another. Tony couldn’t be annoyed.

Loki cleared his throat. “Sigyn, would you like to go to the Yule festival with me? I know you haven’t been to one and I would be honored to accompany you to your first. That is of course if you don’t have any other plans.”

She smiled at him and replied, “I would be honored, my prince.”

 

The dream shifted, Sigyn was still in her house. Tony knew it was a few years after the last dream instinctively. Sigyn was singing softly to herself while she was working on what appeared to be a pair of rings.

Tony watched her work intently, he had rarely seen her do work that actually fit the earth definition of ‘smithing’. The rings were simple but beautiful. They twisted and turned elegantly. Sigyn had chosen to use silver as the metal for them. Set within the silver of both rings lay a few emerald green stones. One ring was slightly larger than the other.

Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew what these rings were for. He had already known that Sigyn and Loki had been married but seeing the rings themselves was something different. Tony had an urge to recreate the rings.

Suddenly, breaking both Sigyn and Tony from their thoughts, the door to her home burst open. Loki fell through the doorway collapsing on the floor. For a moment Tony thought he was drunk, but then he saw the blood.

“Loki!” Sigyn yelled in panic.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, it was just one of Thor’s adventure’s gone wrong.” He groaned as he rolled on to his back. He then proceeded to poke at his wounds and wince.

Sigyn seemed to have calmed some once she assessed the wounds. Tony had not. While not necessarily fatal, the wounds would warrant a hospital trip and several stitches on any human.

Loki however was not human. The wounds stitched themselves back together before Tony’s very wide eyes. Tony knew that Asgardians could heal rapidly, but seeing really was believing. It was incredible.

Sigyn frowned and held Loki’s hand while his wounds closed. “I will have a word with Thor about this. I do not mind you and he sneaking off for your reckless adventures, but this is the third time this year you have come to me with injuries.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Please do not, I would never hear the end of it. My needing another to defend myself from my own brother. Thor and father would be displeased.”

Sigyn stared at him unmoving. “If this is how your father and brother wish to treat you than I have half a mind to steal you away from them. I am almost certain Frigga would help me. Along with Lady Sif if only so she could be rid of you.”

“I’ll never understand how you and she could be friends. She despises me yet adores you.” Loki groaned out. “Heimdall as well.”

“Sif doesn’t despise you, she is irritated by how you fight like a woman yet are still mostly accepted and she has had to distance herself from behaving anything like a woman to be accepted on the battle field. And Heimdall loves you, you just annoy him Loki.” Sigyn said while checking his wounds, which had fully healed by now.

“That seems overly complicated. Besides, many on Asgard do not accept my fighting style or myself.” Loki said quietly.

“Sif has not had an easy time of it. She was born to be a Valkyrie but with all of them gone by the time she was old enough to become one…” Sigyn trailed off with sympathy for her friend.

“They had all but been forgotten and the people of Asgard reverted back to their old ways.” Loki finished for her.

She nodded at him. “Perhaps that will change one day.” She said that while looking at Loki expectantly.

“How do you know all these things anyways? Why do people speak so freely with you?” Loki asked, mostly to himself.

Tony heard the undertone of Loki wondering why he himself spoke so freely with her.

“I cannot be sure, but I believe many people find it refreshing to speak with someone who has not grown up on Asgard. I understand much of the culture because I am Asgardian, but I also view Asgard with an outsider’s perspective.” Sigyn said, it was clear she had given this much thought.

Loki hummed in agreement. “I think, that when Thor is king, I will advise him to make you his spy master.”

Sigyn laughed at that, “I do not think that I would make a good spy master, but I think you for your consideration.”

Loki smiled at her and climbed onto the sofa. She sat down next to him.

“Loki?” She asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Yes Sigyn?” He replied, closing his eyes as he spoke.

She looked like she wanted to ask him something. She glanced over to where the two rings sat on her work table then back at his exhausted face.

“I am glad you are back.” She said quietly, clearly chickening out of what she wanted to ask him.

“I am as well.” Loki sighed as he began to drift off.

Sigyn closed her eyes as well.

Tony woke up before she fell asleep.

His dreams, as always, were a lot to take in. During the time between the first and second dream he assumed that Loki and Sigyn had begun dating. Or courting? Whatever you called it. He was sure that Sigyn had been planning on asking Loki to marry her, but she hadn’t.

Tony wondered why, they clearly adored each other.

Tony sighed, this was beginning to become a trend in his dreams. He never knew why something had happened until there was a specific dream about it. He wondered if the dreams were random or if there was a reason why he was seeing specific ones.

Maybe they were the highlights, bad or good, of Sigyn’s life. He wasn’t a psychiatrist, but he knew his brain probably wouldn’t be able to hold all of Sigyn’s memories. He also wondered if as the dreams continued, the line between himself and Sigyn would blur. If there even was a line besides memories.

Tony had no answers. He was sure he didn’t even have most of the questions.

He sighed. He really needed to get up. The day before after spilling all to Nat and Rhodey they had begun to plan for training the Avengers. Tony was still hesitant about bringing Peter to train with the others, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Nat had of course sworn not to tell any of the others about Tony’s past life.

He wasn’t completely sure if he trusted Nat to do what he said, but he did trust her to do what she thought was right. Whether or not that would align with what he thought was right remained to be seen. Regardless, Tony knew she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. It was clear that she, and likely none of the other rogues, knew what had happened in Siberia.

Tony wondered if she had seen the footage of the Winter Soldier killing his parents. She probably had. Tony couldn’t be upset with her for not telling him. That would like akin to being upset with Nick Fury for being essentially a cockroach, unable to die. It was in their nature. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he would have believed her if she had told him.

He could however be upset with her ditching him for Steve and his rogues. He knew why she had done it, she was loyal to her friends to a fault. It probably came from never really having friends before. In some ways, her constant flipping of sides reminded him of Loki. It didn’t really matter now anyways; the past was the past.

They all needed to move past the Civil War if they were to work together as a team. Each of them would have different struggles with that. Natasha would likely be unsure of who to stand behind as a leader. Sam obviously wanted to stick with Steve as he was his entry point to their strange world. Clint would likely follow Nat’s lead. Wanda still hated him, there was nothing he could do about that. Vision wanted to avoid Wanda, he didn’t understand why she was surprised by this. She had forced him through several floors of the Avengers Tower. Rhodey had been hurt almost beyond repair by the rogues’ actions. Steve… well Steve was Steve. And Tony was Tony.

Peter would, knowing Peter, melt all their hearts within seconds. Speaking of Peter, he was due to arrive in 10 minutes for their first training session.

It had been Nat’s idea for Peter to wear the mask for the entirety of the visit until he felt comfortable with them. Tony couldn’t help but agree. Although he knew it would likely take the kid all of a minute to be comfortable with the rest of the Avengers.

Tony quickly got dressed and ate a granola bar.

When he reached the common area, FRIDAY announced that Spiderman had arrived at the Compound. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to do this. He wanted to have more dreams of Loki and Sigyn happy together. For what seemed the millionth time, he wondered where Loki was.

He was interrupted by his thoughts by an overly excited Peter bursting into the room. He, thankfully, was wearing his mask.

“Hey Mr. Stark! I’m so ready for training. Rhodey said that the other Avengers would be there. Does that mean you guys sorted everything out? Are they cool now?” Peter was doing his hyper talking that gave Tony a headache.

“Woah, slowdown kid. It’s still morning. And yes, they are here, we’ve sorted most of it out, and I think they’re cool now but keep your mask on until I say otherwise.” Tony rubbed his forehead.

“You got it Mr. Stark. Do you think they’re already in the training room?” Peter asked, unable to hide his enthusiasm.

“Probably. Now listen kid, some of these guys aren’t my greatest fans. Especially the chick with the red pseudo magic, and no don’t call it that in front of her face. I doubt they’d harm you, but I still want you to be careful alright?” Tony said, trying to be nonchalant with his concern. He failed.

If Peter hadn’t been wearing his mask, Tony probably could have seen his tears. Tony really hadn’t intended on becoming a father figure for the kid, but goddammit he had.

Tony said nothing else as he and Peter made their way to the training room.

Once they reached the room Peter paused and looked at Tony in concern. “Hey Mr. Stark, you’re not wearing your suit. Aren’t you going to train with us.”

Tony flinched slightly at the idea of fighting with Steve again. He knew it was something he needed to get over, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

“Nope, today me and Nat are going to be doing evaluations of everyone. We’ve technically been around the longest, unless you count Steve which I don’t, so you don’t, and we know what everyone’s capable of.” It had been Tony’s idea. He knew that some of the rogues wouldn’t accept him running the evaluations and training, so he had taken one of theirs to do it with him. Naturally he’d chosen Natasha.

Besides, he knew something they didn’t. Natasha wasn’t anyone’s. Not really, not since the fall of shield. She was loyal to the Avengers and if the Avengers was divided she would be loyal to both sides. Nat was funny that way.

Peter nodded even though he probably still didn’t get it. Tony didn’t really want him too if he was being honest with himself.

Peter was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Nat raised her eyebrow at them as they walked over to her. Tony shook his head; the enthusiasm of the younger generations was something that he would never understand.

Tony and Nat had split the others up into two groups. Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda made up one team. Steve, Clint, and Peter made up the other. Vision had for obvious reasons decided to remain absent from the training exercise.

The two teams had no objective other than to take out the other’s base. The base being a wooden pole that Tony had stuck in a flower pot on either side of the room. Nat had raised her eyebrows at him at his lack of creativity, he had shrugged at her and told her it didn’t really matter what the objective was, they just needed to see how everyone worked with each other.

Whichever team retrieved the opposing team’s pole and placed it in their flower pot along with their own pole first won.

Natasha blew her whistle to start them off. As Tony had predicted, chaos ensued. Rhodey tried to issue orders to Sam and Wanda. Sam was at first hesitant to follow his orders but soon complied. Wanda on the other hand completely ignored him. She was clearly used to working on her own.

The other team wasn’t doing much better. Clint and Peter were both following Steve’s orders, but his orders did not work with their separate abilities. At one point he had even told Peter to charge Wanda from the ground. Peter had been unsure of this but did so anyways. Wanda, of course, took him out easily.

Tony groaned and put his head in his hands. He had known this wouldn’t go well but to actually see it…

Nat sighed and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry Tony, we’ll get them straightened out.”

“Within the week? In a month or two sure, but we don’t have that long. Look at them! Spiderman isn’t a ground fighter, but Steve keeps telling him to charge from the ground. Wanda isn’t even listening to Rhodey.” Tony was beginning to panic. “And I still don’t feel comfortable with Wanda out in the field. I’m still unsure of her control over her powers and I definitely don’t trust her to have my back.”

“I know Tony, but you’ve got to give them a chance. You’ve got to give _us_ a chance.” Nat said. “We _can_ do this. It may not be pretty or completely functional, but we will beat Doom and whatever else comes our way. Never doubt this.”

Who knew Nat could give such great inspirational speeches?

“Maybe.” Tony said. “But we’ve got a lot to do if we’re going to be ready.”

She nodded at him. “So, let’s get these idiots ready.”

They watched the shit show that was training for another 30 minutes until Peter finally stopped listening to Steve and swung over the other’s heads and grabbed the stick. He swung back over and shoved it in his team’s planter.

Nat looked at him and said, “You knew it would be that easy for him?”

Tony nodded. “The kid’s smart and fast. He must think quick when he’s off on his own. Steve underestimated him and didn’t take the time to fully assess his powers.”

Nat nodded. “And you knew Spiderman would follow his orders and that Wanda wouldn’t follow Rhodey’s orders. You were trying to prove a point.”

“You got it. If Rhodey’s team had worked together properly they would have gotten the pole within a couple minutes. If Steve hadn’t underestimated his team and allowed them a little more leeway Spiderman would have grabbed it within a minute.” Tony said quietly.

“Which makes me question why you’re not leading either team.” She said shrewdly.

“The only one’s that would follow my lead are Vision, Rhodey and Spiderman. You don’t really need any direction. The others don’t trust me.” Tony said simply. “Besides, I can’t be there all the time. They all need to know how to lead. We can’t have only one leader.”

Natasha hummed in agreement. “Should we call them over here?” She asked him.

They were all currently slumped on the ground exhausted.

“Nah, let’s have them go at it again. See if they make the same mistakes.” Tony said, totally not vindictively.

She smirked at him and yelled at Peter to put the stick back in the other pot. Once Peter was back with his team she blew the whistle again.

The second time Rhodey’s team won. Wanda seemed to be following Rhodey’s orders better now. She froze Peter with her magic as Sam went head to head with Steve. Rhodey flew past Clint and grabbed the stick.

Nat had them replace the stick and try again. Rhodey’s team won the next two times. On the fifth attempt, Steve pulled his head out of his ass and let Peter go straight for the stick as he and Clint held the others off. It took 45 seconds that time.

Nat looked at him to ask if he wanted them to go again. He shook his head no. She called the others over to them where they collapsed on the floor.

She and Tony stood in front of them. “Rhodey, what went wrong with your team?” She asked him.

“The first time we weren’t working together properly. Our communication skills were lacking. After that we decided to form as a unit rather than three individuals.” Rhodey said. Sam and Wanda nodded in agreement.

Nat nodded her head. “And your team Steve?”

“We couldn’t work together because we didn’t know each other’s abilities. I ordered them as I would any other field soldier. Spiderman works best as aerial support and Clint as a ranged player.” Steve said, looking Tony directly in the eye.

Tony flinched slightly and looked away.

Nat nodded at him.

It was Tony’s turn. “We know it can be hard to work with each other sometimes, but you need to pay attention to each other. You all need to be able to effectively lead and follow each other’s orders, regardless of who their coming from.” He glanced at Wanda as he said this, she looked slightly ashamed.

“That’s enough for today. We’ll begin again tomorrow but with different teams.” Nat told them.

Tony gestured for Peter to follow him. Once they were far enough away he turned to Peter.

“Good job today kid. Grab a snack then I’ll see if Rhodey can take you home alright?” Tony said.

“Thanks Mr. Stark. I’ll be back tomorrow. That was so much fun!” Peter said enthusiastically.

Tony wouldn’t exactly describe their training as ‘fun’ but he let it slide. At least one person was enjoying themselves.

He patted Peter on the shoulder. Maybe Rhodey could take him and Vision out for ice cream. He texted Rhodey this.

Rhodey quickly responded “Of course, don’t want to lose my title as the ‘Cool Uncle’”  to which Tony told him he’d never had that title to begin with.

Tony grabbed a sandwich and headed down to his workshop. He was beginning to feel slightly less hopeless about their showdown with Doom.

Tony spent the rest of the day working on Project Space Ship. He now had the tech working behind the engine working so that it would only explode every tenth fruit upon teleportation. Progress was progress in Tony’s eyes he told himself as he cleaned up what was essentially apple sauce from his floor.

Tony went to work on the math some more after that. He almost had the equation, he could feel it he was so close.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later Tony was infinitely more confident in the team’s ability to well, be a team. He and Nat had been relentless in training them. They had grown more comfortable working with each other and taking orders from more than just himself and Steve. Yesterday Vision had even come to training. He hadn’t participated but he had watched. Tony thought he might join in tomorrow.

Tony had also begun to rely on Nat again. He still didn’t fully trust her, he doubted he ever would, but she knew that and didn’t seem to mind. She also didn’t fully trust him, and he didn’t mind. They worked together well as they prepared the others for the battle to come.

Wanda had even begun to glare at him a little less. Tony had almost had a heart attack when she had asked him politely at dinner earlier to pass the salt. He doubted she would ever fully forgive him for whatever role he played in her misfortunate past, but she seemed more willing to work with him.

Everyone seemed to be getting along much better. Well, everyone but him and Steve. Tony knew it was as much his own fault as it was Steve’s. Tony went out of his way to avoid Steve and Steve didn’t try to follow him.

It had gotten to the point where Nat had decided she needed to intervene. Except, it was Nat, so she couldn’t just do it normally. Which is why he was now alone in the kitchen with one Steve Rogers. Nat had told him to meet her there. He should have known better.

He sighed under his breath and sat down across from Steve.

“Looks like Nat got you too huh?” Steve said quietly.

“Looks like.” Tony said, not willing to be the one to start this conversation.

“Tony… I’m not sorry that I protected Bucky from you.” Steve said quietly.

Tony snorted at that. What Steve said next did surprise him.

“I _am_ sorry that I lied to you though. I shouldn’t have done that.” Steve said, looking directly into Tony’s eyes.

Tony looked away. “He killed my parents. I know it wasn’t his fault but…”

“But they were your parents and I lied to you about it.” Steve said.

“I guess…” Tony started. Be an adult. Be an adult. WWSD. What would Sigyn do? “I guess I’m sorry too. Sorry that I tried to kill you guys or whatever.” Wow that was hard to say.

Steve laughed a little at that. “I know Tony. I miss him too you know.”

Howard. Steve missed his dad.

“I know. I see how you look at me sometimes. Steve I’m not him, I can’t be him. He’s dead Steve, I know it’s hard but he’s dead.” Tony said. “I don’t want to be him.”

Steve looked like he was about to cry. Maybe that was Tony’s super power, making people cry. Sigyn had had it too. “I know Tony, I just miss him. I miss all of them.”

“They missed you too you know?” Tony said. It was an olive branch. One that had to be ripped away from him. “Dad and Aunt Peggy.”

Steve mouthed the words _Aunt Peggy_ as if they were a completely foreign concept to him. If Tony hadn’t still been pissed at Steve, he would have laughed.

“She and dad, when it got real bad, would stay at home all day and eat chocolate and watch sappy movies. You’d think that their partners would be weirded out by them both moping after you, but Mom and Uncle Daniel thought it was hilarious.” Tony said smiling a little at the memories.

Steve smiled at him a little. “Thank you, Tony, I know it’s hard for you to talk about them. Especially to me.”

Tony shrugged.

Steve frowned. “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“What exactly are you doing?” Steve said looking at him sharply.

Tony was confused now. “What do you mean?”

“Come on Tony, I’m not stupid. You’re distancing yourself from the team. Making it so we won’t need you. But your wrong. We do need you, we always have.” Steve said, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

Leave it to Steve to misinterpret a situation. Well to be fair, he was missing more than half the equation. Tony wasn’t distancing himself because he thought he was unneeded. He was distancing himself, so he could, when the time was right, leave earth to find answers. But he definitely didn’t trust Steve enough to tell him any of this.

“Aw Steve, are you worried about me?” Tony teased him as he stood up. “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head about it. It’s a personal issue that I’ve been dealing with. It won’t affect the team.” That last bit was probably a lie.

Steve looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to push Tony too far so soon. “Goodnight Tony.” He said to him as Tony left the room.

 

Tony reached his bedroom and sent a poop emoji to Nat. She sent him a winking face back. That wretch.

Tony quickly fell asleep.

Sigyn was clearly exhausted. Judging by the two screaming newborns in the room, she had just given birth. Tony, for once, was glad he was seeing all of this through dreams and not memories. She held one of the boys while Frigga held the other.

Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Actually, Tony looked around the room, there wasn’t anyone else in it. It wasn’t even a hospital room. They appeared to be back in the Queens quarters. Sigyn looked worriedly at the door as if someone might burst in any minute to find her there.

Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder. “Fear not, no one will find you whilst you remain here.”

“You cannot be certain.” Sigyn said quietly. She was sad again. Tony didn’t like to see her sad, it mad him sad.

“I am certain. I have used my magic to conceal your presence here.” Frigga said while still holding one of the crying babies.

“What a nice lady.” Tony said to himself.

Sigyn seemed to agree. “Thank you, my queen.” She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking at her children. “We have to leave, don’t we?” She asked quietly.

Frigga was crying silently as she held her grandchild in her arm. “I’m afraid so. I do not think anyone would seek to harm you directly but…”

“But my father is a traitor to Asgard and that will forever be remembered. It will not be safe for us here.” Sigyn said quietly.

Tony wondered what the hell they were talking about. Maybe something to do with the purple guy her father had made a deal with before?

“I’m afraid his involvement with the Mad Titan will not be forgotten anytime soon. You have only been spared due to your status.” The queen said, wiping the sweat from Sigyn’s brow.

“You mean because I have produced heirs to Asgard. Not that I myself was innocent of any treachery.” Sigyn snarled slightly, her anger growing. This upset the child she was holding, once she saw this she sighed and calmed down a little.

“Odin has always had his particular ways of ruling.” Frigga said diplomatically.

“I don’t suppose I’ll be able to see my husband before we leave?” Sigyn asked, she was crying now. So was Tony.

“I do not think it will be wise. They eyes of Asgard are upon him now. Many have never trusted him and…”

“And if they suspect him of any further involvement with me they will turn on him.” Sigyn said.

Frigga nodded at her.

“We will not be able to stay in one place for long.” Sigyn warned. “If he is ever to see us it will be difficult. Thanos will be after me.”

“Why would he come for you?” Frigga asked her concerned.

“If he is who I think he is, he once told my father one day I would create something he could not. That is why my father worked with him, to keep his eyes away from me. I doubt it worked. Now my father is dead and who knows what device he was after. There were many things my father never finished that I worked on.” Sigyn said quietly.

“I am sorry my dear.” Frigga said. “You do not deserve this. My son does not deserve this.”

Sigyn frowned.  “He will not be pleased. You know how he gets sometimes.”

Tony knew what she meant. When he gets fucking insane.

Frigga nodded. “I know my dear. I believe it is time for you to go.”

Sigyn nodded, she wearily stood up. Frigga cast a spell over them to keep them from being seen. As they left the room with the children, Tony left the dream.

_Thanos_. He didn’t know why, but that name sent a shiver down his spine. Thanos, the mad titan, the purple man. They were all one in the same. And they had been interfering in his life since Sigyn had been a child.

He was back on Asgard. Except this time, he stood amidst a crowd. They all wore dark clothes. Beside him stood Sigyn and Loki. Loki held a bow in his hand with a flaming arrow. He lifted the bow and drew it back, he was aiming at two small boats tied together.

Sigyn held a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes. Loki was crying as well. He released the arrow and as it struck the boats, Tony finally saw what lay within them.

Within the boats were the boys he had seen in one of his dreams. It couldn’t have been more than a few years after that dream had occurred. The boys were barely men. They would not age any more.

The boats quick caught the flame. As they sailed over the edge of the world, Loki clutched at Sigyn’s hand. Tony curled in on himself.

Frigga, Odin, and Thor stood silently behind them as if standing guard to protect Sigyn and Loki from any who would wish them harm.

They were too late. Tony could feel the gut wrenching despair that he knew was Sigyn’s. It was his own.

His children were dead. They were dead, and he had outlived them twice over.

Minutes or hours after the flaming boats had sailed over the edge, people slowly began to trickle back into the city.

Soon, Loki and Sigyn were the only ones left.

“You should not have brought them here.” Loki said quietly. His voice held no blame.

“I know, but they were of age. I could not stop them.” She said quietly.

He hugged her close to him. “I barely even knew them.”

“That was no more your fault than it was mine.” Sigyn said quietly.

“You’re right. The fault lies with Thanos.” Loki growled out.

“Loki, you know that is not true. Not completely. My father chose to work for him and your father chose to publicly try my father.” Sigyn said.

Tony recognized Loki’s tone. It was how he had sounded when confronting Steve and Bucky. Sigyn’s words rang true for his situation as well. It hadn’t been only Steve’s fault. Or Bucky’s. The blame lay with so many people. He had just lashed out at the two that were closest to him.

Loki couldn’t lash out at his own father. Or Sigyn’s. So, he chose Thanos. Thanos was easy to blame because he was so far away. So untouchable.

“I…” Loki paused. “I know. I’m just so angry.”

“I know. I know. But Loki, it was truly an accident. There is no one to blame, not for this.” Sigyn was still crying.

Loki gritted his teeth. Tony understood. Accidents were tricky. You couldn’t blame anyone for an accident. There was no rhyme nor reason. Loki felt like his life was out of his control. And it was. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

They stood together under the starlight for a long time. Loki broke the silence.

“Will you stay?” He asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

“You know I cannot. Not for long. Thanos dogs my every step. Would you truly want him to follow me here to Asgard?” She asked him quietly.

“No, but I can’t feel as if I have lost you too.” He said miserably.

She reached up and held his cheek in her hand. “You will never lose me Loki.”

He cleared his throat. “Do you think you’ve figured out what he’s after?”

She frowned slightly. “I have an idea, but I haven’t the slightest clue why he wants it. I mean I know _why_ , but I do not understand why it is so important to him.”

“Will you not tell me what it is?” He asked her.

“No, I will not. If you know what it is he will chase after you as well. I will not have that.” Sigyn said.

Loki nodded in understanding. “Will you at least stay the night before you leave?”

She smiled sadly at him. “One night.”

He bent down to kiss her. Tony realized this was the first time he had seen them kiss. It was a sad kiss, the kiss of two parents who had been briefly reunited only to lose their children and be separated again. Tony wanted to cry. Except he was already crying. His eyes settled for crying a little harder.

Tony woke up to blaring alarms.

He shot up in bed “FRIDAY, what’s going on?”

“It appears that Doctor Doom is slightly ahead of schedule. He’s due to reach New York Within the next hour.” FRIDAY said, her voice calm.

He wiped his eyes and quickly got dressed. He ran out of the room and nearly collided with Wanda.

“You’ve been crying.” She said, as if they weren’t about to face off a mad man and his army of robots.

“Yup.” He said as they ran through the halls.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

Wow. That was big of her.

“Thank you?” He said unsure of himself or her.

They ran into the common area which was the unofficial official meetup point in case of emergency. Tony had already summoned his suit which was currently enveloping him. The others were waiting for them. Once they arrived, they headed for the hanger.

Tony was calling Peter while Steve and Natasha planned for the battle. They all sat on the jet, checking weapons and armor.

Peter picked up after the third call. “Mr. Stark? It’s 5:40 in the morning.”

“I know kid and I’m sorry, but it’s go time.”

Peter swore and dropped his phone. Tony sighed. He waited for a minute before he heard Peter’s voice again.

“All right Mr. Stark I’m ready!” Tony told him where to meet them.

When they landed, Peter was waiting for them. So was Doom and his invading force. They quickly split up into teams. Sam, Tony and Peter were together providing air support. Clint, Natasha and Wanda were all fighting together mixing ranged and close combat fighting. Vision, Steve and Rhodey were fighting together. Vision and Rhodey kept as many of the Doom Bots out of Steve’s way as he made his way to Doom himself.

Everything seemed to be going well for most of the fight. They were all working together exceptionally well. Out of the corner of Tony’s eye he could see that Steve had finally reached Doom. He appeared to have gained the upper hand. Tony almost flew over to aid him when he saw one of the Doom Bots sneaking up behind Peter.

For a moment Peter wasn’t just Peter. Tony could almost see Peter in a third boat next to his other sons. Tony launched himself at the Doom Bot, uncaring about anything other than saving Peter. He did save Peter, but his decision ended up being a costly one.

He grabbed the Doom Bot that had been about to kill Peter. This left Tony vulnerable to attack from the rest of the Doom Bots. They tackled him to the ground easily as he was already over balanced. He hit the ground hard.

He didn’t get up.

Peter and Sam rushed over to him, calling out his name but he couldn’t hear them. They made quick work of the robots that had taken him down. Steve had also finally beaten Von Doom. Steve found a kill switch on Doom’s person after he’d knocked him out. He quickly pressed it. The rest of the robots went out Phantom Menace style.

Everyone, minus Peter and Sam, rejoiced for a minute before they looked for their three missing team members. They soon found them. Peter was crying, and Sam was administering first aid to Tony. Tony who was still unconscious. Tony who wouldn’t wake up. Tony who Sam was afraid to move because he’d hit the ground so hard.

Once the first responders got to the scene the Avengers split up. Rhodey, Peter and Vision road with Tony to the hospital. The paramedics were calm and reassuring as they drove, but they made no promises.

Rhodey placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, quietly telling him it wasn’t his fault. Vision seemed stunned. He still didn’t fully understand the concept of death and did not want to begin to now.

 

Tony was… dreaming. This time it was different. He knew he was hurt. He knew that the others would be worried. He wanted to wake up, but he couldn’t

He had an idea of what was happening. He didn’t want it to be true though. If he thought about it too hard he’d panic. But he knew he was in a coma. He didn’t know how severe it was. Some part of him worried if it was even the injury, or if it was whatever was making him have the dreams of his past. Maybe his dreams had gotten tired of waiting for him to catch up. Maybe he needed to stop thinking about this.

He took a deep breath and looked around him.

Sigyn was very young. Not as young as she had been the first time Thanos had visited her and her father, but still young. Speaking of Thanos, he was in the room with her. He seemed to be reading her a picture book? A picture book about himself and the infinity stones he sought after. Sigyn listened with rapt attention.

“And then, I will snap my fingers and destroy half the universe!” He said and did a snap for her.

She tried to copy it but couldn’t.

“Yes, just like that, well done child.” He patted her head with his ginormous hand. She grinned up at him.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was seeing. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Thanos looked sad for a minute. “One day child, you and I will find ourselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. I hope you remember this moment.”

The little Sigyn kept trying to snap her fingers, not paying attention to what Thanos was saying.

“That day, you will not be you as you are now.” Thanos said, Tony’s intrigue was piqued. Thanos somehow knew what was going to happen to Sigyn. “But you will remain the only person who can stop me. I have no doubt I will be proud of the man you will become.”

Well fuck. Tony thought.

This was weird. Really weird.

Tony wondered how the hell he was the only one who could stop Thanos. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

But he _needed_ to know. If Thanos was right, then he and Tony would be fighting each other one day. And Tony couldn’t help but feel it was soon.

As little Sigyn kept trying to snap her fingers, Thanos watched her smiling. “Your father tries to hide you from me little one, but he knows not that it is in vain. It will be well after your death before we meet again. I will chase you two though, if only to amuse myself.” Thanos laughed at that.

What a _dick_. Tony thought. This asshole had known he would never catch Sigyn but he’d still chased after her anyways. She’d been terrified of him her whole life because it _amused_ him.

Thanos’s laughter faded away along with the dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's coma continues. Sigyn's life somehow gets worse.

Tony was still asleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. After his dream of Thanos he had been in the dark for a while.

Now he was having another dream. In this dream Sigyn and Loki were in what Tony could only guess were Loki’s rooms at the palace. They lay relaxed on the bed.

“Loki?” Sigyn said quietly.

“Hmm?” He hummed in response.

“I think it’s time for me to leave.” She said, afraid of his reaction.

He tensed beside her. “Have you grown restless of me so quickly Sigyn?” His voice had grown cold.

She rolled her eyes and reached for her shirt to put it back on. “Don’t be ridiculous Loki. I just feel… I feel as I have been here for too long.”

“Sigyn, you’ve barely been here a decade!” Loki complained

A _decade_ good grief. Loki would be in for a surprise if he ever found out the longest Tony had ever been with someone.

“I know, that’s the issue. I _told_ you I was certain my father was running from someone. How do I know they’re not after me as well? How do I know my presence isn’t putting anyone in danger?” Sigyn was starting to panic.

Loki reached over to her and cupped her face with his hand. “Sigyn, no harm will come to you here. Not within Asgard, you will always be safe here.”

Well if that wasn’t dramatic irony, Tony didn’t know what was.

Sigyn smiled at him, her lips trembling slightly. “All right, I’ll stay. But I cannot promise for how long.”

Loki smiled sadly. “I know.”

The dream shifted. It couldn’t be more than a month after than the last dream.

Loki lay on Sigyn’s sofa reading a book as Sigyn was working on a project. Tony saw her eyes drift to the rings that lay on the counter still.

She paused what she was doing. A determined look came onto her face. She picked up the rings and walked over to Loki. She yanked the book out of his hand and replaced it with the larger of the two rings.

He looked stunned for a moment before he looked down at what lay in his hands. His mouth formed a small ‘o’. He looked up at Sigyn, then down to the ring, then back at Sigyn, then back down to the ring.

Sigyn rolled her eyes at him and said “Well?”

Loki, ever the idiot, nodded his head vigorously.

Tony and Sigyn both smiled at him indulgently. Sigyn however was the one that got to kiss him. Tony would have been jealous, but her kissing him was kind of him kissing him so he let it slide.

The dream changed again.

Sigyn stood by Loki’s side in Odin’s throne room. She was heavily pregnant. Before them stood Sigyn’s father. He tried to give Sigyn a weak smile but failed to do so.

Odin spoke, addressing the room. “You stand before us and admit upon treason of the highest to Asgard. What say you in your defense?”

Sigyn couldn’t breathe.

Tony couldn’t breathe.

Sigyn gripped Loki’s hand tightly as she watched on with horror.

“I have no defense. No excuses. He threatened my family and I complied to save my daughter without hesitation. She knew none of this. He chased us from realm to realm, she thought I merely enjoyed travelling. That I was showing her the universe.” He smiled at her sadly.

Loki was now completely holding her upright.

“Then you know what your sentence must be. You have colluded with the Mad Titan, the oldest and most formidable enemy of Asgard , the 9 realms and beyond. Your sentence is death.” Odin’s word was final.

Sigyn couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe, and she was going into labor. No one noticed besides herself, Tony, and Frigga. Frigga moved forward and whispered something into her son’s ear. She led Sigyn away.

Tony already knew where they were going.

The dream shifted.

Sigyn was in the process of landing her ship on Asgard. Behind her, stood her two sons. Her sons that had never stepped foot on their home planet. Her sons that had only once met their father, it had been a very brief visit.

They were jumping up and down with excitement. Sigyn shook with concern. One of the boys placed a hand on her shoulder.

“All will be well mother, you’ll see.” He smiled at her.

She didn’t believe him but smiled back anyways. “Come children, let’s go see your father.”

Tony followed them as they left the ship growing increasingly worried. He could see Loki waiting for them across the hanger.

He heard it before he saw it. All of the sudden, there was a loud explosion behind him. Tony, not actually being there, was unaffected and remained standing. He saw Loki’s horrified expression as he began to run over to them. Tony turned around and saw that one of the boys had shoved their mother aside as the explosion occurred. They had saved her life.

She lay unconscious on the floor. Loki checked her pulse while calling for help. Once he found she was still alive he moved on to his sons.

His sons who he had met but once. His sons who he hadn’t been with for more than a few days. His sons who lay dead before him.

Loki collapsed to the ground. He cried out in agony. Behind him Sigyn began to come too. She heard Loki’s cry and immediately knew what had happened.

“No.” She said. “No. NO.” She crawled over to her sons’ side, ignoring her splitting headache. She clutched at her sons’ hands trying to get them to wake up.

She looked up a Loki desperately. “Do _something._ ” She demanded.

Loki shook his head. “I _can’t._ They’re gone Sigyn. They’re not coming back.” She began to sob uncontrollably.

By this time, other Asgardians had finally arrived. They looked on at the scene before them in horror. One brave soul went to fetch the rest of the royal family.

Loki and Sigyn sat there gripping their sons’ hands tightly in their own for what seemed to be an eternity.

The dream shifted.

Sigyn stood in the throne room alone save for Odin.

She was still wearing the black robes she had worn to her sons’ funeral. Before her stood Odin. He looked weary.

“You do not have to leave Sigyn.” He said quietly. He knew it was a lie. She did too.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You know that is not true All Father. The Mad Titan dogs my every step. You know it as well as I do.”

He nodded. “Still, you are needed here.”

She smiled at him sadly. “There will not be a _here_ if I remain.”

Odin changed the subject. “Have you discovered what it is he seeks?”

She nodded and pulled out…

She pulled out the device.

The device from Tony’s dream.

From his first dream.

It looked identical to the one that Tony kept within his own pocket.

She held it out to Odin. He took it from her. He inspected it in his hand.

“What exactly does it do?” He asked her.

“I am hesitant to say. The Titan has ears everywhere.” She said cautiously looking around them as if they were surrounded by people.

They weren’t, there was no one else except for them.

But Odin nodded in agreement.

“Besides, it doesn’t matter what it does. It needs magic to work but not any kind we have here on Asgard or anywhere else I’ve been to.” She said, clearly annoyed.

Odin frowned. “What type of magic exactly?”

“I am not certain, but I will say that it has much to do with doors.” Sigyn said cryptically.

Tony wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean, but Odin seemed to understand.

“Perhaps the type of magic you seek is not yet ready for your device. Midgard is at the center of Yggdrasil; many doors open through that planet. Perhaps one day the sorcerers of Midgard will have a connection with these doors.” Odin said wisely.

Sigyn nodded but didn’t seem to fully understand.

But for once Tony _did._ Odin spoke of sorcerers of Midgard adept at opening doorways? Well one of the first things Stephen told Tony he had learned was to open doorways. Maybe the magic Sigyn had needed all along was Stephen’s magic. Magic that wouldn’t have come into existence for many years to come.

Tony had seen Stephen fight with portals, it was incredible. The way he opened and closed them was so quick it was natural. It was instinctive.

If Tony needed Stephen to enchant the device that raised on question. Why did Thanos even need such a device? It clearly had something to do with teleportation, but didn’t the blue infinity stone do just that? Teleport?

What was so special about this device that he had hunted down Sigyn’s father and then later Sigyn herself for decades?

Tony didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. But he knew that he _needed_ to know.

Odin and Sigyn talked for a little while longer before Sigyn said something to Odin that shocked both Tony and Odin.

“I know.” She said abruptly. “I know about Loki.”

Odin’s face fell instantly. “And? Will you stay by his side still?”

She rolled her eyes. “That is a poor choice of words Odin. You know I cannot stay by his side in the literal sense. But the figurative sense? Always.”

Odin nodded. “I sense there is more you have to say on the matter.”

She frowned. “I… I understand why you have not told him. I do, but he will find out eventually. It will destroy him.” She stared Odin down. Tony got the feeling not many could do that.

Odin even looked slightly ashamed. Good.

“Will you tell him?” Odin asked her.

“Would you allow it?” She threw back at him.

Tony was still kind of lost if he was being honest.

“I do not think I could stop you even if I wanted to.” He said calmly.

“No, you could not. I do not wish to cause Loki any more pain. I… I fear recent events have been too much for me.” She said, looking off to the side. For a second, she seemed to not quite be there.

Odin stood quickly and rushed to her side. He placed his hand to her head. “You are fading child.” His voice was thick with concern.

“I know.” She said softly. She held his arm tightly. “I know you have not always agreed with me, nor I with you. But you must not tell him of this. He will hunt down Thanos. And Thanos will kill him.”

Odin looked into her eyes. “You have seen him?”

She shook her head. “Not recently, but… After my father’s trial, some things from my youth became clearer. I remember meeting him twice. I was very young. The first time was when he first found my father. The second time was after my father had left his side. We had been on the run already. Thanos found us one time. My father had not been home. I remember he read me a children’s story. A story of him snapping his fingers with the infinity gauntlet.”

She paused here and looked Odin directly in the eye. “He told me that one day I would be the only one who could stop him. That he would be proud of the _man_ I’d become. That I would have died between that moment and once we met again.”

Odin looked to be deep in thought. They stood there for a while before he noticed how tired she was. They both sat at the foot of his throne.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Sigyn asked, clearly scared.

“I think that perhaps this is not your true end. This body of yours is dying but it seems you may yet be reborn into a new one.” Odin said quietly.

Sigyn was crying now.

“I do not want to fight him. I am so tired of running from him. I have grown weary of this world and now I find that I will be dragged back into it only to fight the monster that has hounded my every footstep?”

Odin placed a hand on her shoulder. “None of us choose our path in life Sigyn, you have the unique fate of having two paths.  One day they will converge together. One day you will remember who you were. One day you will be happy again.”

Sigyn clearly doubted that last bit. Tony did too if he was being honest with himself.

“When that day comes, seek me out daughter. No matter your face, I will recognize you.” Odin’s words reassured them both.

“For now, you need to rest before you take your leave. You are already growing weaker. You still have some time depending on how long you hold out but…”

Sigyn nodded and looked like she was about to tell him something when Loki walked into the throne room.

“There you are Sigyn, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Oh. Hello father.” Loki smiled sadly at the pair of them.

Sigyn said one last thing to Odin before she left with Loki. She said it quietly, so Loki could not hear, Tony could barely hear her. “You must tell him of his heritage before it is to late.”

Tony knew he wouldn’t, but the past was the past. He could do nothing to change it.

For the first time in a long time Tony knew what he had to do. There were two, well technically three things. The first was to find Odin and seek out his help. The second was to find Stephen and get him to help him figure out the device and possibly enchant it. The third was to defeat Thanos. The order of these tasks would likely be changed around knowing Tony’s life.

Tony was almost as tired of him meddling in his life as Sigyn had been.

 

Tony woke up. He was in a hospital. Peter slept in the chair next to his bed. He wasn’t wearing his mask. He wasn’t even in his Spider Suit. He was in normal clothes.

Tony wondered how long he had been asleep.

“Peter.” He called out. His voice cracked terribly. He swallowed and tried again. “Peter, wake up!”

Peter shot up in his chair, looking around the room for any sign of danger.

He looked all around him before his eyes settled on Tony. Tony who was awake.

“Oh my God Mr. Stark your finally awake! The doctors said you probably would wake up, but they couldn’t be certain. And Mr. Dr. Strange stopped by after he finished helping the Fantastic Four. He said you’d wake up but only when you were ready, whatever that’s supposed to mean. He said to call him as soon as you woke up and-“

“Peter,” Tony interrupted him “Peter, how long have I been out?”

“Oh.” Peter said and looked down. “Well as far as comas go it’s not too bad its only been a month.”

“A _month_?” Tony said incredulously. “I’ve been out of it for a _month_?”

Peter looked concerned. “Uh yeah, do you want me to call a nurse? Which I guess I should have already done.” Peter reached to call a nurse.

“No, wait Peter. Call Strange first. Then call for a nurse.” Tony said calmly.

He and Stephen had a lot to discuss.


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days before Stephen was able to stop by to see Tony. In the time before then, Tony had rarely been alone. He hadn’t had enough time to process all that he had seen during his coma. During those three days he had been constantly surrounded by the Avengers.

Peter had barely left his side until Tony snapped at him and told him to get his ass to school. The kid, naturally, had started crying and apologized extensively. Tony then felt bad and let the kid stay another couple of hours. Nat had been constantly coming and going, saying little on her visits. He had scared her by almost dying. Rhodey and Vision had, of course been by his side whenever they could.

Wanda had even come by once. She hadn’t said anything, but she also hadn’t tried to kill him or yell at him, so he viewed that as a plus. Sam had come by and brought him flowers. Tony couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but they had been lovely either way. Steve came once a day for 30 minutes at 11:00, they didn’t speak much.

On the visit earlier, that day Steve had put a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “Tony if you ever pull _anything_ like that again, I will personally go to hell and bring back your father and Peggy to yell at you. Do you understand me?” Tony suddenly got a vague idea of what his life might have been like had Steve not been lost to the ice for half a decade. He doubted he would have gotten away with as much shit as he’d pulled as a teen.

Tony nodded to Steve. Steve had then stood up. Just as he was about to leave, Stephen walked through the door. The two glared at each other for a second before Steve tensely nodded to him and said “Strange.”

Stephen sneered at Steve and then turned away from him, ignoring him. Tony watched on with wide eyes.

Once Stephen had sat down next to him and Steve had been gone for a few minutes, Tony turned to Stephen and raised an eyebrow. “Um, what the hell was that about?”

Stephen’s lip curled. “He’s not my favorite of your little Avengers. Actually, I distinctly remember adamantly opposing their return to the country much less the team.” Stephen was snarling a little at the end.

“I know Stephen, but we didn’t have much of a choice. You and the Fantastic Four were gone. We were down to four people! Four! How were we supposed to take on an army with four people?” Tony hissed at him, trying not to raise his voice. He was still incredibly weak.

Stephen sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I know Tony, I know. But come on, the first mission they come back on and their incompetence almost gets you _killed._ ”

Tony rolled his eyes at that. “Come on Stephen, I was being stupid. I got emotional and I wasn’t watching my back. A lot of shit’s been their fault but not this. Besides, I didn’t know you cared so much.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I do care Tony, but I’m not the only one.”

Tony looked at him and surprise “Yeah, Nat, Rhodey, Vision and Tony care too. And the others too to a degree.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” Stephen said looking at Tony harshly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having dreams of a past life? That’s something I should have known and both your doctor and the Sorcerer Supreme! Goddammit Tony, do you know how fucked we’d all be if you died?”

He didn’t say _again_ but Tony heard it. Tony, for once, thought before he spoke.

“Stephen, I didn’t tell you because there wasn’t time. By the time I fully understood what was going on, you were gone after to save the Fantastic Four. I didn’t even fully realize who I had been until the others were already here. Come on buddy, you know I would’ve told you.” Tony said softly.

Stephen sighed and leaned back in his chair. “This is so weird. And I deal in weird, so if I say this is weird, it’s weird.”

“Believe me, I know. How did you even figure it out anyway?” Tony asked curiously.

Stephen frowned slightly. “Your coma was… odd. When I looked at your MRI scans I saw that you should have been knocked out for a couple days, maybe a week. But a month? Then I got suspicious, so I decided to try and contact you, see if I could wake you up from inside your brain.”

Stephen paused and took a sip of Tony’s water. Tony rolled his eyes at that.

“So, once the nurses were gone your kid Peter acted as my lookout.”

“Um, he’s not my kid.” Tony said.

“Yeah whatever, anyways. The kid kept watch while I entered your brain. I haven’t been inside many people’s brains but yours was different. Most people in a coma dream of things that have happened to themselves or dream normal dreams. Your dreams were not your own but, yet they were.”

Tony nodded, he had already known some of this.

“I don’t know if I can explain this properly, it’s more of a feeling than anything. You and the woman in your dreams are separate people by experiences, but at your core you are the same. You share the same soul. The same morals. The same characteristics. She is you and you are her.” Stephen said with an air of finality.

Tony had guessed at most of this, but to hear it from someone else made it more real to him.

“And… did you see anything else?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“I saw who she was in regard to our favorite alien Thor and our not so favorite alien Loki if that’s what you mean. I only saw a brief part of one of your dreams before I was rudely interrupted.” Stephen sneered.

“Interrupted? By one of the nurses?” Tony asked curiously.

“No, by your precious Captain America.” Stephen hissed out. “He barged past Peter and ripped me away from your consciousness. He was lucky I was not very deep within your very self or else you never would have woken up. The brain is a delicate thing, the soul even more so.”

“Oh.” Tony said. “Did he say why?”

Stephen rolled his eyes at him. “I imagine it had something to do with me invading your privacy. As if you had any sense of that. The first time I met you, you were naked and asked me to read your mind.”

“Which you did and proceeded to blush furiously.” Tony winked at him.

Stephen, predictably, blushed again. “You are impossible. Maybe once your husband finds you again he’ll keep you from harassing poor earth sorcerers.”

Tony snorted then paused. “Hang on, _my_ husband? I thought he was married to Sigyn?”

Stephen raised an eyebrow before saying, “Tony, have you not had any dreams regarding the subject of Asgardian marriage?”

“No, the closest I got was when Sigyn proposed to Loki. They didn’t talk much.” Tony said apprehensively.

“Ew.” Stephen said, wrinkling his nose.

“Not like that, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Tony said rolling his eyes at the sorcerer.

“Well, anyways after I was rudely evicted by your annoyingly strong Captain I returned to the Sanctum to read up on Asgardians.” Stephen said, obviously still annoyed.

“And? What did you find?” Tony asked hesitantly. He couldn’t help being more than a little nervous.

“Not much. There weren’t many books, it has been a long time since Asgardians visited earth and they didn’t have any interactions with our sorcerers. But I did find one book on the subject of Asgardian soul’s. It briefly mentioned reincarnation. It’s rare amongst Asgardians. Almost taboo even what with the whole warrior race thing. Tony, if an Asgardian dies and gets born again it’s not random.”

He paused looking directly into Tony’s eyes. “The Asgardians that have been reincarnated are few and far in-between. But when they do happen, their first life is usually tragic. It’s a kind of apology from the universe if you will. When they come back it’s a kind of do-over. Eventually they regain their most important memories of their first life. Whatever they need to know to help them in their second one.”

He looked out the window for a minute. “Tony, there was also something in there about marriage. Asgardian marriage is different from our own. Asgardians are different from us. Asgardian’s marry for life Tony.”

“But Sigyn _died._ Doesn’t that mean that the marriage would have ended?” Tony said, he was kinda scared now.

“Tony, Asgardian marriage isn’t just of the body. It’s of the _soul_. You and Sigyn may not share a body but you sure as hell share a soul. Come on Tony, you can’t tell me you don’t feel _anything_ towards him? You’d be lying to yourself and me if you did.”

“I… I mean I _guess._ But having a crush on someone you knew in a past life is a hell of a lot different from being _married_ to them.” Tony hissed at Stephen.

Stephen sighed. “I understand Tony, but this isn’t something that will go away. In your life before, the woman you were, do you think she knew what she was doing?”

Tony closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Would you trust her with your life?” Stephen asked. It was a stupid question and Stephen knew it. But Tony did to and the answer was what made it so stupid.

“Yes of course, it was her life too.” Tony said petulantly.

“And would you trust Loki with her life?” Stephen said quietly.

“Yes.” Tony whispered.

“Then why is it so different with your own? It is the same life Tony. You and he are bound together. Is that truly so terrible?” Stephen asked him.

“Come on Stephen! You saw what he did the last time he was here! What if he doesn’t like this? What if he does but he’s still in-fucking-sane? What if I die and he finds out and destroys the whole fucking planet!” Tony was almost yelling, his panic increasing with every word.

Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture. “I don’t think he will Tony, besides I think between the two of us we could take him.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

“Tony?” Stephen asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Tony replied.

“Was there any specific reason you wanted to see me? We both got a little side tracked.” Stephen asked.

It took Tony a moment before he remembered his revelations from his dreams. The one with Odin in particular.

Tony bit his lip. “You know how you said Asgardians only get a second chance at life if their life was tragic?”  
Stephen nodded at him.

“The woman, Sigyn, was surrounded by tragedy everywhere she went. She was chased her whole life and it killed her.” Tony said, his eyes were wet.

“There was a man, a monster, who chased her all her life. He…” Tony paused and looked Stephen directly in the eyes. “He scares the hell out of me. He scared the hell out of her. He told her once as a child that one day he would wipe out half the universe with a snap of his fingers.”

Stephen looked startled. “He… he knew that she would die and become me. She was so young at the time, but she figured it out later in life. He told her that I was the only one who could stop him.”

“He was after something she built. But when she made it, it wasn’t ready. It couldn’t have been. It needed earth magic. It uses portals Stephen. It scares him, the man that chased her.”

“Portals? But how, what is it supposed to do?” Stephen asked.

“I don’t know. But Stephen, he’s after the infinity stones. All of them.” Tony said glancing to Stephen’s neck where the Eye of Agamotto sat.

Stephen grasped his hand around the eye. “And this device, the thing she built, have you also built it?”

Tony nodded “It was the first dream I had. I had it on me when I was knocked out. I don’t know where it is now.”

Stephen swore and began to tear apart the room. He sighed with relief when he found it in the dresser near the window.

“Rhodey must have put it there. He knows I don’t like to be too far from it.” Tony whispered.

Stephen stood by the window looking intently at the device. “It feels strange. Like it’s calling out to my magic. I… I think I know what it wants.”

“What it wants?” Tony said in alarm. “What if what it wants is a bad thing?”

Stephen frowned. “If it stops the man from your dreams I think we might have to take that risk.”

“I know Stephen, but…” Tony said unsure of everything in that moment.

“Tony, whatever happens we’ll deal with it. But if he’s truly after the infinity stones I don’t think we can do it on our own.” Stephen said quietly.

“But what if this is what he wants? What if that device is what he wants?” Tony said in exasperation.

“So, we make it so that he can’t use it.” Stephen said with an air of finality. He turned to look at Tony in the eye. “We make it so only you can.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Ok there’s a few problems with that. A being how. B being you trust me that much because I sure as hell don’t and 3 being how again.”

Stephen rolled his eyes “Tony I’ll enchant it so only you can use it. I’m not sure how long exactly I’ll live. You I’m not too sure about either but I’ve already got one infinity stone to guard I don’t need another super powerful thing to guard too. There’s no one either than the two of us I trust enough to understand or know how to use this. There’s no other option, I’m sorry Tony.”

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “Can we at least wait until I’m out of the hospital before we bind me to some random science experiment that we don’t even understand yet?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Fine but only because I’ll need to study it before I enchant it. Do you mind if I take it with me?”

“No of course not.” Tony said quickly. Too quickly.

“Yes, I’m sure you really don’t mind me taking your only physical link to your past life.” He rolled his eyes at Tony.

“Ok fine whatever I do but it’s not like I have much of a choice, do I? Thanos chased Sigyn her entire life to get that and the only way to end this is if it leaves me now so take it.” Tony sighed.

He was so tired.

Stephen frowned at him. “Tony, I don’t know if we’ll win or not. But I do know that you’ve had a shitty life, both times. I also know that either way this will probably all be over soon.”

Well that was ominous. And not at all comfortable.

“Wow, gee thanks for those words of encouragement. I can see why you had such stunning reviews on your bedside manners.” Tony’s voice was laced thick with sarcasm.

Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony. “Well if that’s it I really must get going now. I have to prepare for all-out war apparently.” He stood up to leave.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, unless you happen to know where to find Odin.”

“Odin?” Stephen paused at the door.

Tony’s eyes went wide. “You know where to find Odin don’t you.”

“Well yes actually.” Stephen said.

“What a mother fucking coincidence.” Tony said. “And you didn’t think to mention it before now.”

“Well he told me not to tell anyone. I wasn’t exactly going to break my word to the fucking King of Asgard.” Stephen hissed. “Besides he said he was waiting for his sons and not to tell anyone other than them where he is.”

“Well according to you I’m still married to one of his sons which makes me his son-in-law. So, if you don’t mind where the hell is the old bastard?” Tony hissed at Stephen.

Stephen rolled his eyes at as he sat down in the chair next to Tony once more. “He’s in Norway. I’d need to do a spell to find exactly where but you’re in no condition to move yet.”

Tony opened his mouth to complain but Stephen raised a hand to silence him. “No Tony, you just woke up from a month-long coma _three days ago._ I think whatever universal bullshit we’re about to get dragged into can wait a couple more days.”

Tony rolled his eyes but secretly agreed with Stephen.

“Tony stay here. Rest for a few more days then I’ll take you to meet your father-in-law.”

Tony was about to say something when a voice at the door said “What! You’re married? That’s so cool Mr. Stark! Why didn’t you tell me?” The kid sounded hurt.

Stephen smirked at him and whispered, “Not your kid huh?”

Tony glared at him. “It’s complicated kid, don’t worry about it.”

Peter looked between the two of them. “Oh, ok then. I’m sorry for interrupting Mr. Stark, I just got out of school and wanted to check on you before I went home.”

Tony was interrupted yet again when a girl’s voice called out from the hallway to Peter “Yo, Peter hurry up. We gotta go, tell your friend or whatever bye.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter who blushed. “Just a minute MJ, let me say by to Mr. Stark.”

Tony closed his eyes, Stephen groaned next to him. Peter was unaware of what he’d just done.

A young girl burst into the room. “No way Parker. How the hell do you know Tony fucking Stark?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Oh shit.” Peter said.

“Language kid.” Stephen said, obviously trying not to laugh at the teenagers.

“Wait a sec,” the girl looked at Strange “aren’t you that Doctor who was in an accident?”

Stephen grimaced at the description. “Quite right, and you are?”

He looked to Peter who was frozen watching the others in the room with horror.

“Hey kid, it’s fine don’t worry about it.” Tony said to Peter. He really didn’t want Peter to cry. Again.

“Woah.” The girl said looking between Tony and Peter. “Is he like your secret dad? Is that why you’re here visiting him in the hospital? No one even knows where he is except the Avengers right now.”

Tony and Peter’s faces turned red. They both began to protest before Stephen interrupted them.

“Yes, Peter is Tony’s son. That’s why I’m here, I was doing a paternity test for Tony. He’s an old… friend of mine.” Stephen said smoothly.

Tony coughed. “Yup. Peter’s my kid. No other reason he’s here.”

Peter looked at the two adults in shock. He clearly didn’t know what to say so he nodded vigorously. He turned to his friend. “MJ you can’t tell anyone, please don’t tell anyone.”

She looked between the three of them before shrugging the way only teenagers can. “All right whatever but I want the new Stark Phone.” She looked at Tony, unsure if he would actually comply.

He rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever kid.”

“Cool. Peter we still gotta go.” She dragged Peter away. Peter who was still in shock.

Tony groaned. “Well that went well.”

Stephen, of course, started laughing so hard he was crying. “Oh my god, your faces! I mean it was a good plan but still!”

Tony rolled his eyes at him. He was right. It was a good cover for Peter being there. He doubted Peter’s friend would tell anyone but if people found out how much Parker was hanging around him they would get suspicious. He’d rather have his honor or whatever smeared by having a random kid pop up than Peter be in danger by people knowing his secret identity.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Tony groaned.

Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony. “You know I do. I’ll be by to pick you up in a couple days. Keep you Captain off my back when I do or this time I’ll actually turn him into the turtle I told him I would.”

As much as Tony would like to see that he doubted it’d be good for team morale if they ever needed to work with Stephen again. Which, if Thanos was coming for him, they likely would.

“Tony?” Stephen said as he stood up again. “I know it’s been almost two years since your Civil War or whatever they’re calling it these days, but don’t forget that it happened. You may trust them to watch your back, but I don’t.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you care so much.”

Stephen rolled his eyes at him. “We’ve been over this already Tony. You know I do and you also know I’m not the only one.” He said pointedly. Then he, being the dramatic bastard he was, summoned a portal and vanished from Tony’s room.

Tony sighed, he knew Stephen was right. He had already died and left Loki alone once. He couldn’t be sure until he talked to Odin, but he had a feeling his death had played a role in Loki’s actions a few years ago.

Tony was exhausted. He was exhausted, and he didn’t know what to think. He was still _married_ to Loki? What did that even mean? He understood that marriage for Asgardians was different from marriage on earth, but he still didn’t understand how. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Tony didn’t even notice he’d fallen asleep until he heard a mans voice next to him.

“Few venture out this far to visit me.” Tony’s eyes whipped open and holy fuck he’d wished he’d kept them closed. He was sitting on a bridge that stretched out over nothing. He didn’t mean that he couldn’t see anything below him, there wasn’t _anything_ below him but the void of space. He drew in a sharp breath.

Tony looked at the bridge itself. He knew enough of Asgard from Thor and his dreams to know it was the Rainbow Bridge that led to the Bifrost. Damn when Thor had said the rainbow bridge he’d meant it. It was beautiful, it looked almost like data. It was hella gay too. A rainbow bridge? Tony wanted to laugh. He didn’t know how Asgardians felt about lgbtq people, but he could only imagine something like this on earth.

He knew the government would kill for something like the Bifrost. He wondered if they knew the only way to get to it was a fucking rainbow bridge. It was hilarious.

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sigyn’s voice next to him. “Few truly understand what you do for Asgard. And the loneliness it entails.”

She, unlike Tony, had no problem staring into the void below her. She and the man next to her sat with their legs dangling over the edge. Asgardians were fucking crazy.

“Few but you.” The man next to her said quietly.

She sighed. “Yes, though I wish I did not.”

The man sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Know this Sigyn, no matter how far away you are, I will always be watching over you.”

She smiled sadly at him. “And know this Heimdall, no matter where I am I will never forget you nor our friendship.”

He smiled back at her. “Excellent. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, next time you stop by Midguard I would appreciate it very much if you would bring me back some of those delightful strawberries.”

She smiled and laughed at him. “Anything for you dear Heimdall.”

Tony looked at the two of them, his stomach still queasy from the void below them. He looked at Sigyn, he saw the way she bore herself. This must have been in the days following the deaths of her children. He could feel it.

He watched the two friends laughing at each other, telling tales of their adventures. He knew that Sigyn would not be able to bring Heimdall the strawberries.

Tony wondered if he would be able too. Heimdall may not have been his friend in this lifetime, but he had been in Sigyn’s and that had to mean something.

Didn’t it?

Tony woke up soon after that.

Vision sat in the chair next to his bed. He looked up when Tony moved in his bed. He smiled sadly at Tony.

“Hey Vision, what’s up. You don’t look so hot.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Vision said, failing at nonchalance.

“It’s clearly not nothing.” Tony said.

Vision stared at the wall above Tony’s head. “Peter told us what Stephen said to his friend.”

“Oh yeah, weird huh. Imagine Peter being my kid.” Tony snorted at that.

“That’s the thing Tony, I _can_.” Vision said. He seemed sad? But why would he be sad? Oh…

“Vision…” Tony started. This was weird. At least with Sigyn she’d had kids that had been… Well her birth children and not a mixture between a robot and an infinity stone. “Vision you are my family.” Tony said firmly.

“I know that Tony I do but…” Vision paused. He didn’t know want he wanted to say. Tony didn’t either.

“Vision, you have the strange position of being both an infant and an, grown adult. I can’t tell you what to do because you are an adult but at the same time you are my creation. In a way I guess that does make me your father.” Vision’s head snapped to Tony’s eyes.

“I know it’s weird for you, it sure as hell is weird for me. I don’t know what to do with you anymore than you know what to do with me. But I swear I will not abandon you just because I have a new kid, which by the way I don’t!”

Vision rolled his eyes at that.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Tony snapped at him.

“Now you actually do sound like my father.” Vision snorted at him.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“So, kiddo, how’ve things been going with the others the past month while I’ve been out?” Tony asked curiously.

Vision rolled his eyes at the nickname but proceeded to tell Tony what had been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them. Shit's starting to get real so we'll see what happens. Loki is definitely on his way but I'm sticking with the canon timeline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin answers some questions and gives Tony many more.

Four days later Stephen finally showed up. Tony had been going crazy cooped up in the hospital room. Sure, the others had come to visit him, but it was awkward being around half of them. Even Rhodey seemed to have gotten over most of his issues with the others in the month that Tony had been gone. Tony wasn’t upset, it was just weird to see Rhodey and Sam laughing over some prank Clint had pulled on Wanda when a month ago they’d been at each other’s throats.

It was trippy. Almost as trippy as having memories of a past life. Almost but not quite, so Tony managed.

When Stephen sauntered into the room Steve naturally had been the one guarding Tony. Tony rolled his eyes, Stephen had probably planned this. He lived off other people’s discomfort and irritation at him. Fucking vampire. He thought it was hilarious.

Stephen smirked as he saw Steve next to Tony. “Tony it’s time to go, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us.”

Steve shot up, ready to fight Stephen. “Go where? You can’t take Tony the Doctor’s haven’t released him yet.”

Stephen smirked and handed Tony a clipboard with a pen attached to it. “Tony can leave as soon as he signs this paper and I am a Doctor, so he can leave whenever I say he can.”

Tony rolled his eyes, only the first half of that statement was true, but he didn’t bother correcting Stephen. He signed the paper and handed it to Stephen.

Tony stood up slowly from the bed. Luckily for Stephen and Steve, he was no longer wearing his hospital gown. Instead he was wearing a black pair of sweats. Luckily, he had managed to shave and bath that morning. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Odin, but he knew he didn’t want to meet him with a goddamn forest on his face.

He stretched his back a little. “Alright I’m ready. Did you already find him or?”

“Yes, we just need to portal over there.” Stephen said and moved to open the portal but Steve’s voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry but you can’t just take Tony to god knows where. And who are you meeting anyways?” Steve’s voice was incredulous.

“I can take Tony wherever he wants to go and as to who we’re meeting the answer to that is Odin of Asgard. The why on the other hand is a personal matter.” Stephen said snidely.

Tony sighed. He really needed to do something about this _thing_ between the two of them. But it would have to wait.

“Steve, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to trust us.” Trust _me_ Tony wanted to say but didn’t.

Tony didn’t want this to be a test for Steve, but it was.

Steve’s mouth clenched shut. “Alright fine, but as soon as your back you will tell me everything.”

“Sure fine, whatever.” Tony said.         

Stephen didn’t wait for them to talk any longer. He quickly opened a portal and yanked Tony through.

“Ugh Stephen, what the hell you know I hate it when you do that!” Tony shouted at him, trying to keep the vomit in from the portal.

Stephen rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah well unless you wanted Captain Perfect to interrogate you some more we needed to leave fast. He could tell you were lying Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes and shuddered as the wind passed through the loose knitting of his sweatshirt. “Jesus it’s cold here.” Tony said shivering.

“Yes, well it is Norway.” Stephen said.

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Where is he anyways?”

Stephen pointed ahead of them where a man sat on a rock overlooking the ocean that lay below the cliff. Tony sucked in his breath. It was all so real now. More real than it had ever been. More than even when Stephen had confirmed it with his magic.

Tony was struggling to breathe. His body started to hyperventilate. Stephen lay a hand over his shoulder.

“I’ll let you two talk first.” Stephen said gently, which was weird for him.

Tony nodded and stumbled forward. It took him a few minutes to reach the All Father. When he did he sat down on the rock next to him.

He turned to look at him and was surprised by what he saw.

“You’re dying, aren’t you?” He blurted out. Smooth Tony.

Odin laughed a little at him. “I see you’ve retained your bluntness my dear.”

Tony, surprisingly, didn’t bristle at being called “my dear”. If anything, he relaxed some.

“So…” Tony said slowly. “This is weird.”

“You’re quite right. What is your name this time around?” Odin said, still looking over the water.

“Tony. Tony Stark.” He said quietly.

Odin raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t suppose you’re the same Tony Stark that Thor claims fought by his side against Loki?”

“The very same. That was before…” Tony paused, unsure of what to say.

“Before you began having dreams?” Odin asked.

Tony nodded.

“If you had known who you were, who Loki was to you, would you have still fought against him.” Odin asked him, there was no judgment in his voice. Just curiosity.

Tony paused before he spoke. “I think… I think I would have tried harder to reason with him. But I wouldn’t have stood by and let him take over my planet.”

Odin nodded. “Sigyn wouldn’t have either. Which isn’t surprising seeing as you and she are the same.”

Tony looked out over the water. “I still don’t understand how that works. How this happened.”

Odin shrugged. “Neither do I. It is incredibly rare, for an Asgardian to be gifted a second life. We know little of the why or how.”

Tony nodded at him. “I know, Stephen found a book.”

Odin nodded sagely. “There is often always a book, it is rare that one finds the one that they are looking for.”

“Ooook.” Tony said, Odin hadn’t gotten any more straightforward. “How long have I… How long have I been dead?”

“A thousand years, giver or take a couple decades.” Odin said casually.

“Jesus Christ.” Tony said.

“Quite.”

“Why now?” Tony asked. “Do you think it has something to do with Thanos? It can’t be a coincidence I’ve seen three infinity stones in less than one decade. Most never see so much as one in their entire lifetime.”

“I’m afraid so.” Odin said. “If I had to hazard a guess as to why a you were born a Midguardian…” Odin paused and looked back to Stephen.

“The device that needed Midguardian magic… earth magic.” Tony said quietly.

Odin nodded at him. “Did you and your friend finish it yet?”

“I don’t know, I gave it to him, but he said it would take time.” Tony told Odin.

“I believe you still have enough time to complete it.” Odin told him.

“Do you know what it’s for? I mean I know she didn’t tell you but still.” Tony asked him desperately.

“Tony, I believe the only person who truly understands what that device can do is you. You just have to remember or figure it out on your own.” Odin said.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Tony groaned.

Odin laughed at him. “Surely you have other questions.”

“Many.” Tony said. “I’m not sure if we have enough time for all of them though.”

Odin nodded. “Then let’s do our best shall we? I believe we should get through the more personal things before your friend grows tired of waiting and joins us.”

Tony nodded. “Loki… what happened to him after I…”

“After you died?” Odin said, he wasn’t holding back any punches. “It took him a while to recover.” Odin was vague as always. “He never quite regained his old spark for mischief. He was himself but distant. He missed you dearly.” Odin looked sad.

“Thor said he tried to kill him?” Tony asked. “I mean aside from the times when they were children.”

Odin laughed a little at that. “I had forgotten about the incident with the snake, that was quite hilarious.” Odin smiled, thinking of better times. “Thor grew reckless in the centuries after your death. He had always been stubborn, but he grew too reckless. Loki saw this when I did not.”

“So, let me guess, Loki came up with an overcomplicated plan to show you Thor’s foolishness that naturally went wrong?” Tony guessed. It was a good guess.

“You’re quite right. Loki let a few frost giants into the palace to steal from the vault. Thor being Thor swore to eradicate all the frost giants.” Odin said.

_Jesus_ Tony thought. “But Loki’s a frost giant, isn’t he? Tell me you had told him by then?”

Odin had the good sense to look ashamed.

“Odin you idiot! One thousand years and you couldn’t find one spare minute to tell him?” Tony was yelling now. He didn’t care.

“Hush child, the tale is not over yet. You will get to scold me over my foolishness even more so by the end of it.” Odin said.

Tony rolled his eyes but let the All Father continue.

“Loki discovered the truth about his heritage on Jotunheim when his skin turned blue at the touch of a frost giant. When they returned I banished Thor to earth. Loki confronted me, I confess I did not handle it well. I fell into the Odinsleep. When I woke up Thor had returned, most of Asgard had turned on Loki, and Loki was trying to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim.”

“Holy fuck.” Tony said quietly.

Odin continued with his tale. “Once I reached my sons, the Bifrost was in shambles. We fought.” Odin’s voice was raw with pain. “Loki… Loki ended up hanging over the bridge. He told me he was trying to make me proud and I told him no.”

“Oh my god.” Tony said covering his mouth with his hand.

“Loki let go. He fell into the void.” Odin said, tears falling from his eyes.

“But I saw him? I saw him oh my god what happened to him?” Tony asked desperately.

“Some of this I did not piece together until I arrived here. When Loki fell the Mad Titan caught him. He is the one that sent Loki to invade earth. I do not know how much of the invasion was Loki’s doing or that of the Titan’s. When you and your mortals caught him, he returned to Asgard where he was placed in a cell. I do not know the full extent of what happened next, but we were invaded by the dark elves.”

“But they died thousands of years ago?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Apparently some of them including their leader survived. They were after the power stone which was residing in Jane Foster at the time. In the end they were defeated by Thor and Loki. Loki faked his death to escape from his cell. He returned to Asgard to tell me the news. I fell into the Odinsleep once again. Then he took me here and placed me in what is known as a retirement home.”

Tony snorted at that last bit. Loki, it seemed, still had some sense of humor even after all this time.

“Yes, quite hilarious. It took me some time to break free from his spell. Since then I have remained here. Your friend Stephen swore he would send my sons to me if he ever saw them.”

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “That’s four infinity stones. I don’t suppose anything’s happened with the others recently?”

“I wish I could say otherwise but the power stone was recently used by a Kree fanatic on Xandar. A group of individuals, not too unlike your Avengers, stopped him. One of them, a human, held the stone in his hand.” Odin said.

“That can’t be a coincidence. That’s all but the soul stone. Thanos told me that that would be the last he would know the location of.” Tony said quietly.

Odin sighed as he looked over the ocean. “I fear I do not have much longer left. When I die she will come.”

“She? Don’t play the pronoun game with me old man.”

“My daughter. She waits for my death so that she may return to Asgard. Once she does only the Norns know what will happen to Asgard.” Odin said quietly.

“And you think Thor and Loki will return to you before then?” Tony said skeptically.

“Loki can only keep up his ruse for, so long. Thor is not the idiot Loki makes him out to be. They have both changed much over the years.” Odin said the last part as a warning.

“I know, but I’m not quite the same, either am I?” Tony said quietly.

“You are nervous about seeing my son’s again aren’t you? Especially Loki?” Odin said astutely.

“I mean yeah, what if they’re mad at me.” Tony mumbled.

“My son, they will never be mad at you for living once more.” Odin said firmly.

“Maybe not, but I died on them! I made Loki promise not to go after Thanos! What if that kept him from protecting himself once he landed in his fucking lap! Thanos has been after me my whole life, I’m not naïve enough to doubt that he used Loki because I was here.” Tony was panicking again.

Odin lay a hand on his shoulder. “Peace son. You are not to blame for the Mad Titan’s decisions. Even for the one’s concerning you. Loki’s decisions were his own, as were the Titan’s.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the old man’s platitudes but didn’t say anything.

“I think it is time for us to discuss your invention with your sorcerer friend. I know you have doubts in regard to my children but the only way to sooth these doubts are for them to sooth them for you.”

Tony sighed. The old fool was right. “I suppose this is the last time I’ll see you then?” Tony said miserably.

“I’m afraid so.” Odin sighed.

“You can’t hold on much, longer can you?” Tony asked him.

“Could you toward the end?” Odin asked him.

“No. They won’t understand. Loki and Thor, especially not Thor.” Tony sighed. “He’ll probably blame Loki.”

“You understand that this is not anyone’s fault. They cannot. I am tired as you were once.” Odin said quietly.

“I know.” Tony said. He stood up and waived Stephen over to them.

“I don’t know if I ever told you this before…” Tony paused, not quite sure how to say it. “But I never blamed you for what happened with my father or me. I wish you had handled it differently but… I think in some messed up way you put him out of his misery. He never took to the nomadic lifestyle like I did.”

Odin refused to look at him. “I never told you this before, but I am sorry. It may have been within my right as king, but it was not within my right as father in law.”

Tony wasn’t sure Odin had ever apologized to anyone in his life. But death did funny things to people. Tony knew all about that.

Stephen finally reached them. “I’m guessing you want to look at Tony’s invention? I’ve finished the enchantments on it. Making it work was easy enough, it just reached out for my magic. I don’t fully understand it, but it definitely has something to do with teleportation. The other enchantments took longer. It was tricky, but I did it, no one but Tony will ever be able to use it.”

He handed the device to Odin. The scene was achingly familiar to Tony. He knew it was to Odin as well.

“It feels different from before, but I can feel that I cannot wield it.” He inspected it for a moment longer before handing it to Tony. He looked Tony in the eye as he told him “I do not know what exactly it is this device of yours does, but I do know that it is dangerous. You must use it sparingly and never let it or yourself fall into the hands of the Mad Titan.”

His words were ominous, but Tony understood why. Odin lay a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Have heart, you will soon be with your old family once more.”

Tony took that as his cue to stand. “Tony, throughout both your lives you have often had the urge to run. This is not the time to do so.” Tony was crying.

He had just found a link to his past and now he was losing it? It was shitty enough for him to make crappy Zelda references.

“Oh, my son, you will not be alone for much longer.” Odin said as he moved over to kiss Tony on the top of his head.

_Fuck it_ Tony thought as he enveloped the old bastard in a hug to end all hugs. Odin hugged Tony back before pulling away.

“Go now, it is time for your sorcerer and I to discuss my son’s imminent arrival. Your friends are undoubtedly growing anxious.” Odin told him gently.

“How long do you have?” How long do _we_ have, the question went unsaid.

Odin looked across the ocean. “No more than two months.”

“Shit.” Tony said. He had a feeling once Odin died then shit would start to really hit the fan.

“Quite. You should go now, use what time you have to prepare. You must remember everything the Titan ever told you. Use his arrogance against him if you can. If not, you have always been resourceful.”

Tony nodded and stepped away from the man who was his _family_. Stephen opened a portal.

“I’ll stop by later alright Tony?” Stephen said quietly. To check on him he meant.

Tony nodded and briefly touched his hand to his shoulder in thanks as he made his way to the portal.

On the other side he landed in the kitchen. Naturally the whole team was sitting there eating dinner. They all looked up in shock as Tony stepped through the portal with tears on his face.

Once the shock wore off they all erupted at once.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“It’s been hours!”

“We were starting to think you died!”

“Tony. What. The. Hell.”

Tony just waived his hand at them. They quieted down.

“I’m fine. Just went to see an old friend.” He said quietly.

“An old friend? Then why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” That was Sam.

“It doesn’t matter.” It really did. “Look I’m exhausted, I’m going to go to my lab for a bit. I need to be alone for a little while. In the morning I want everyone in the conference room. That includes Spiderman, the Fantastic Four, Stephen if he’s back by then. _Everyone._ ”

“What’s going on Tony?” Nat said, she was worried. And she didn’t do worried. Ever.

“I’ll explain it once everyone’s here.” Tony said, unwilling to budge.

He ignored their calls to him as he headed to his lab.

A quiet voice greeted him as he sat down hard on his work stool.

“Hey Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice seemed almost timid.

“Hey kid.” Tony said exhaustedly. “Did you miss me?”

“You know I did. Did you find what you were looking for?” FRIDAY asked, ever the astute one.

“No, not yet. But I’m getting there.”

Tony sighed and looked over at his Project Space Ship. Odin had said not to run. Had he known about his ship? Probably not the particulars but he had known Tony as Sigyn well enough to know that that would be his first instinct. Tony sighed, he wouldn’t run but he needed to finish his ship anyways.

It was, like Odin, another link to his past.

A couple hours and some progress later Tony had calmed down enough to think about the day’s events. He had still had so many questions, but he knew Odin couldn’t or wouldn’t answer most of them. He wondered if Odin would tell Loki about him when he saw him. Tony couldn’t be sure either way.

Tony sighed and put down his screwdriver. He didn’t even know what to feel about Loki anymore. The idiot had tried to destroy a whole fucking planet as part of a temper tantrum. A completely avoidable tantrum, but a tantrum nonetheless. Then he’d fallen into void to none other than _Thanos_. Tony almost couldn’t believe it.

He still couldn’t shake the idea that the promise Loki had given him had led to Loki being unable to protect himself from Thanos. To Thanos hurting Loki because of _him_.

Tony shuddered. And that wasn’t even including that they were apparently still married? Which he hadn’t even gotten to with Odin.

How could he be married to someone he wasn’t even sure if he liked. He wasn’t even sure if Loki would like him. They had only met once in this lifetime and Loki had thrown him out of a fucking window.

Tony sighed as he looked at his ship. He had a lot of work to do. He had to prepare earth for Thanos coming after the fucking infinity stones. How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to protect _Vision_ from Thanos? Stephen?

Tony picked up his screwdriver and threw it across the room. “Dammit!” He swore loudly.

It was impossible. He didn’t know how to stop Thanos! The man had hunted him since he was a little girl in a different life as a fucking game. How did he even know the Titan had been telling the truth when he told Sigyn he would be the only one to stop him?

He wished he could see the dream again. Maybe there had been something he missed in that interaction. But…

Wait one goddamn minute. If the dreams weren’t just dreams but memories, then why couldn’t he use BARF? Tony tried not to get too excited, it may not work and even if it did it may not give him the answers he needed. But he needed to at least try.

Tony had almost finished setting up BARF when Stephen portaled into his lab.

“Tony?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah?” Tony replied distractedly.

“What the hell are you doing? You should be resting not doing whatever it is your doing?” Stephen said, trying not to show his concern. He failed epically.

“This is BARF.” Tony said proudly.

“You’re memory thingy?” Stephen said, clearly unimpressed.

“Yes, my memory thingy. I was trying to think about how to stop Thanos and why he’s been so focused on me and sense the dreams aren’t just dreams…”

“You’re going to try to use BARF to recreate your dream, so you can see it again.” Stephen said in amazement.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner. I’m not sure it’ll work but we need to give it a shot yeah?” Tony said quietly.

Stephen frowned but didn’t argue. He watched quietly as Tony finished setting up BARF.

Tony finally stopped a couple minutes later. “There.” He said quietly.

“How does it work?” Stephen asked quietly.

“I put these glasses on and the computers do the rest.” Tony said, obviously there was more too it but details weren’t Tony’s thing.

Stephen rolled his eyes at him. “Alright Tony let’s do this.”

Tony put the glasses on and tried to remember the second time he’d met Thanos. He closed his eyes for a minute. Then he heard Stephen’s quiet “Oh my god.” He opened his eyes and immediately wished he’d kept them closed.

Before him sat Thanos next to Sigyn. She was so small next to his already huge form. He was, as he had been in Tony’s dream, reading her the children’s book. The children’s book of him destroying half the universe.

The memory played through once, Stephen and Tony both stood frozen helplessly. The memory ended with a successful snap of little Sigyn’s fingers.

“That was him?” Stephen asked after what seemed like an eternity. Tony nodded.

He gripped the device in his hands tightly.

“The memory is in the computer now. There was one other one of him. Of Thanos.” Tony said quietly.

Stephen nodded at him.

Tony closed his eyes once more. Before them stood Thanos, Sigyn and her father. Sigyn was even smaller than the last memory. Tony had known she had been young then, but he hadn’t fully understood until now. She couldn’t have been more than three or four years old. He wasn’t sure how old Sigyn had lived to be, but she had to have been at least a hundred or so. That meant the Titan had chased her for nearly a century.

She should have lived much longer than that. He had destroyed her.

The memory ended.

Stephen put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He said.

He didn’t fully understand, but he had some idea. Tony nodded to him. “Would you uh…” Tony cleared his throat. “Would you mind looking over them while I go take a nap? See if you can find anything?”

Stephen nodded. “Of course, Tony, but you should take more than a nap. It’s only been a week since you woke up.”

“I know but we’ve got a meeting in the morning about all this, and any extra info we can find the better.” Tony said to Stephen.

“Alright, but if you don’t get at least three hours of sleep I will sneak a sleeping potion into your coffee.” Stephen threatened.

Tony looked aghast. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would, and you know it.” Stephen said smugly

“Ugh alright fine.” Tony said as he left the lab.

Tony avoided the others as he made his way to his room.

Tony fell asleep almost as soon as his body hit the mattress.

Tonight’s dream seemed to be a happy one. Or as happy as they could get knowing Sigyn’s life.

Sigyn and Loki were together once again. They sat on a sofa in Loki’s room. Loki was pretending to read a book while Sigyn was pretending to be good at cross stitching. Frigga had tried to teach her, but she was terrible at it. They both wore their wedding rings.

“What is it?” Sigyn asked as she narrowly avoided skewering herself with the needle for the fifth time in two minutes.

“What’s what?” Loki asked her waspishly.

She rolled her eyes. She moved to set down her needle, Loki narrowly managed to move his foot out of harms way. She barely noticed.

“Loki we’ve been married for 10 years now and friends more than twice that amount of time. I know when something is wrong with you so spill.” Sigyn said coolly.

Sigyn was in some ways more terrifying than Loki in some ways. While Loki was chaotic in nature, especially in recent years, Sigyn was calculating and careful. She watched people. It had likely come from spending her life on the run.

Loki, being the wise man he was, gave in. “It’s nothing really.” Sigyn raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok fine, it is something. It’s Thor.”

Sigyn sighed. “What about Thor?”

“I fear that sometimes he and father do not truly see me for who I am. That they take me for granted. Maybe they’re right.” Loki sighed.

Sigyn rubbed her eyes. No doubt cursing Odin and Thor in her head. “Loki, your father and brother love you. They may not understand you but never doubt their love for you.”

“I know that. It’s just sometimes I feel like I was never meant to be here.” Loki said hopelessly.

“Loki, no matter where you are no matter where I am you will always find your place by my side. No matter what.” Sigyn said, unsure if her words would reassure him.

But Loki nodded and smiled at her slightly. He kissed her lightly before turning back to his book.

“Oh, and Sigyn?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Your thumb’s bleeding from your needle.”

“Dammit!” She swore as Tony woke up.

Stephen’s voice rang through the intercom. “Tony? Tony are you awake? I think I’ve got something.”

“Yeah I’m up. I’ll be right there.”


	11. Chapter 11

What Stephen had found lay within the pages of the children’s book Thanos had been reading to the young Sigyn. The fool had provided them with a layout of his plans. Of course, his plans were malleable.

What was disconcerting was that Thanos had known about _them_ they were within the pages of the book. Tony didn’t know how Thanos had known about them, he honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but it was bad. It was one thing for him to know about him, but the rest of them? Vision and Stephen? No, that was bad.

Tony began to form a plan. It was only half a plan. He was still missing _something._ But for now, he could work on the other half of his plan. Odin had told him not to run, but what if this time he actually had something to run to? Instead of just away from.

This time he would have a goal.

Stephen, of course, hated his plan. “Tony you’re still missing a variable. You only have half your plan and the fate of the entire fucking universe depends on it!”

They were both exhausted by now, nearly delirious.

Stephen had been up all night and Tony wasn’t faring much better than him.

“I _know_ that Stephen, but we’re low on choices right now. This is all we’ve got.” Tony said, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice.

Stephen was about to argue more when Peter poked his head into the lab. “Um sorry Mr. Stark, but they said you were the one that called the meeting and well everyone’s waiting.”

And they sent Peter down to get him because they knew he was the only one that Tony probably wouldn’t snap at. That went unsaid by Tony and Stephen and unknown by Peter. The rest were cowards.

“All right, we’ll be right there. You go on ahead.” Tony told the kid.

Once Peter had left.

“How much do you intend to tell them?” Stephen asked.

“Not everything. Just that Odin warned us of Thanos and used some magic to give me the memories of someone who once knew him.” Tony said.

“That’s weak even for you. They won’t buy it.” Stephen said coolly.

“I know that but frankly I don’t really care and it’s none of their business.” Tony snapped at him.

Stephen rolled his eyes at Tony. “Yeah well it might be depending on how this goes down.”

“It’ll be fine. You worry too much.” Tony said as casually as he could.

“So do you, you’re just better at hiding it.” Stephen frowned at him.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Charles lately haven’t you? I knew it was a bad idea to introduce the two of you…” Tony muttered.

“Oh Tony, it was the best idea you’ve ever had.” Stephen said as they left the lab.

Once they reached the conference room they were met with several loud arguments. The others were, of course, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Nat, Rhodey, and Vision had a very faint idea and weren’t saying anything much to the other’s displeasure. The Fantastic Four looked relatively uncomfortable with everyone but Peter.

Tony sighed. He missed Bruce. He still didn’t know where the hell he was.

He and Stephen shared a glance before they entered the room. They sat down next to each other at the table.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and shut up. Once they did Stephen looked at Tony to signal he was going to go first.

Tony looked at all the assembled heroes and opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. So, he said the truth. “We’re all fucked.”

Stephen did an honest to goodness face palm and groaned out “Tony…”

Tony looked at him and said “What it’s true, you know it is.”

“Yes, but we were going to ease them into it easily. Not just say ‘We’re fucked’ you might as well have told them that we’re only a month or so away from half the universe being destroyed.” Stephen hissed at him.

“Well that’s also true but at least I was going to ease them into that part you fucking idiot, now they all know that too.” Tony snarled at him.

“Oh, I’m the idiot? It’s your plan that involves running away from fucking Barney with your unfinished space ship and two infinity stones! Great idea, and don’t think I don’t know that you still haven’t figured out all the issues with the engines or what your stupid device even does in the first place.” Stephen snapped at him.

“OH you know what-“ Tony starts to say before he gets interrupted by Natasha who yanks him back into his chair.

He hadn’t even noticed he was standing. Or that he had been swaying back in forth. Stephen was too.

“I’m sorry, but can one of you tell us what the _fuck_ you’re talking about?” Natasha hissed rather loudly at the two of them.

Stephen and Tony looked at each other then at everyone else in the room. Most of them had their mouths hanging open. Clint wasn’t paying attention, focused instead on the skittles he had snuck into the conference room. Peter was about to burst into tears.

“Shit, sorry kid.” Tony said looking at Peter.

“Uh yeah, oops.” Stephen said.

“So, uh how much of that made any sense?” Tony asked quietly.

“I think for me, Nat and Vision about 5%. Everyone else? Nothing.” Rhodey said, his voice deadly calm.

“Ok well to be fair, I didn’t have it all figured out until after my coma.” Tony said.

Stephen cleared his throat to stop Tony from saying more than he wanted to.

“When you went to see Odin?” Steve guessed?

“Yes, then.” Tony said. He wanted to go to bed.

“You went to see Odin? Like Thor’s dad Odin?” Nat said her eyes wide in surprise. She didn’t say your father in law. But he heard the question.

“Yup. He told us of an intergalactic threat. His name is Thanos. He also goes by the Mad Titan.” Tony shuddered. Stephen winced slightly.

“But we’ve never even heard of him.” Steve said quietly.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Stephen sneered at him.

Steve looked like he was about to say something back to Steve before Tony stopped him.

“Ok guys calm down. We’ve got bigger fish to fry than each other. Get your head in the game.” Tony really shouldn’t have watched High School Musical. Peter apparently agreed if his rolling eyes meant anything.

“So, Odin used some of his magic to give me the memories of someone who encountered Thanos a couple times in her life.” The few in the room who knew of his dreams looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

“We found something in her memories that could be of use to us.” Stephen said.

“And this woman, where is she now? Why can’t she tell us about Thanos herself?” Wanda asked quietly.

“She can’t. She died a long time ago.” Stephen said with an air of finality. The young witch nodded in respect to the older sorcerer. That was new.

“Isn’t it wrong to dig through her memories? How did Odin get them anyways and why was he here on earth to begin with?” Steve asked, ever the boy scout.

“Believe me, she wouldn’t mind. She was practically family to Odin.” Stephen snorted as Tony said that. Tony glared at him before continuing. “As for why Odin’s on earth…”

“Loki sent him here as part of his overthrowing of Asgard.” Stephen said calmly.

Tony mouthed _what the fuck_ to him while the room erupted into chaos. Stephen smirked at him and mouthed back _your hubby’s still a supervillain._

Of course, at that moment Clint had decided to start paying attention again. “What do you mean Tony’s “hubby’s still a supervillain”? What are you guys talking about anyways? Tony, I think I need a touch up on my hearing aids.”

Tony ignored him and turned to Stephen and said, “You mother fucker.”

Stephen’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit’s right you idiot.” Tony said.

Stephen looked to the others who were watching them intently. “It’s just a joke between me and Tony, see he had a crush on Loki for a while back so I thought it would be funny to-“

“You had a crush on Loki!” Steve yelled at him.

“I’m so done.” Tony groaned. “I’m sorry but what does that have to do with anything? We literally just told you half the universe is about to be destroyed and you’re worried about my nonexistent love life?”

Steve looked like he wanted to say more but Tony didn’t let him.

“Anyways, Thanos is going to come to earth before he kills half the universe. We need to be ready.” Tony said calmly.

“Why exactly is he coming here?” Reed asked hesitantly.

Tony pointed to Vision. “Him for starters. Vision’s got an infinity stone sitting in his forehead. Thanos wants it. He also wants another one that’s here on earth.”

“Do you know where the other one is?” Nat asked cautiously.

“Yes, I do but it’s best if only a few people know.” Tony said. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, he just didn’t want to put them in any more danger than necessary.

“Look, the more people who know about the stones and where they are the more likely it is he’ll find them. We can’t let that happen. If he gets all the stones we’re fucked.” Stephen interjected smoothly.

“We don’t have much time, but we need to prepare. I need to make some phone calls. I know some people that could help but it might be too dangerous for them. I’d advise you to contact your friends in Wakanda. Friday will play the memory clips for you as many times as you need her to.” Tony stood up.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“I need to make plans with Stephen. Vision, you should come along.” Tony said looking at Vision.

Tony knew him well enough to be able to tell that he was terrified.

Once they reached the lab Tony pulled Vision into a hug. “I know, I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t say he would protect him. He wasn’t sure if he could. Stephen stood somewhat awkwardly to the side. Once they broke the hug he at least looked a little ashamed.

“I’m sorry Tony.”

“Yeah well now Steve thinks I’ve got a crush on Loki!” Tony snapped at him.

“Well to be fair that’s not entirely wrong is it?” Stephen smirked at him.

“That’s beside the point, I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Tony groaned.

“Unless we all die.” Vision said morbidly.

“Hey, we’re not _all_ going to die. Just half at most.” Tony said cheerily.

“Because that so much better.” Stephen grumbled.

“Look, whatever happens we’ve still got a little bit of time.” Tony said placatingly. “Even if this doesn’t end well, at least we know what’s happening.”

Vision nodded. “You mentioned you have a plan for me and the other stone?”

Stephen and Tony glanced at each other. Tony looked to Stephen questioningly to see if he could tell Vision about the time stone. Stephen nodded at him.

“Right, well, the good news is we know where the time stone is. It’s here in this room.” Tony said. Vision looked surprised. “Stephen is its guardian.”

Stephen did his weird hand movements and revealed the stone to Vision. Visions eyes grew wide in the reflection of the time stone.

“You’ve had it this whole time? But how will we protect them from Thanos?” Vision asked Tony and Stephen.

“Ah, that is where Tony’s idiotic plan comes in. If you can even call it a plan.” Stephen muttered.

“Hey, it’s a great part of a plan and you know it!” Tony snapped at him. Stephen rolled his eyes and gestured for him to tell his plan to Vision. “Ok so here’s the plan. We use my space ship and play keep away.”

“That,” Vision starts to say, “is a terrible plan.”

Stephen smirked at him. “Told you so.”

Tony sighed. “We don’t have another option. If Thanos gets his hands on the two of you we’re dead. If we keep you away from him the others will at least have a chance to kill him.”

Stephen sighed. “Yes, but Tony you don’t even have the ship running fully yet. You haven’t even tested it! We both know that the engine doesn’t work reliably.”

“I know all of this Stephen, but unless you’ve got a better plan?” Tony snapped. They’d had this argument dozens of times already over the past 30 or so hours.

“Well you still haven’t considered trying to use your device! We know Thanos is after it. He said it was the only thing that could kill him.” Stephen told Tony.

“We can’t risk using it, we still don’t even know what it does yet!” Tony argued.

“I know Tony, but we’re running out of options. Unless you have another dream about it soon we’re going to just have to try and use it.” Stephen sighed.

Tony was about to argue more when they were interrupted by Vision.

“I think it is clear that Tony’s plan leaves much to be desired as of yet.” Tony turned to him as if to argue but Vision continued speaking. “I believe, that once you, both of you, have rested some things might become clearer.”

Tony opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it again. Stephen looked at him in shock.

“I’m sorry, did your robot son just tell us it’s past our bed time?” Stephen asked Tony.

“I think he did.” Tony said.

Vision rolled his eyes at them. “Go now before I call Miss Potts.”

Tony and Stephen quickly left the lab after that. Stephen walked Tony to his room. Tony turned to him before he entered.

“Would you like to call Charles, or do you want me too? I know its been a while since you’ve seen him.” Tony said.

“I’ll do it, you two will talk for hours if I don’t. Should we just warn him for now? I don’t want them getting involved until necessary and even then, I’d rather avoid it.” Stephen said, his voice laced with concern.

“No, you do it. And tell him to be careful how he tells Erik, or he’ll try and kill Thanos on his own.” Tony shuddered at the thought.

“I will. Get some rest Tony.” Stephen said to him.

“You too.” Tony said.

“Jerk.” Stephen said with right before he opened a portal.

“Asshole.” Tony called after him as he walked through the portal.

Tony crawled into his bed.

Sleep took him quickly.

Sigyn was pregnant again. It appeared to be right before her father had been found guilty of treason or whatever. Her father stood before her. They were standing in her house looking over schematics. Schematics to the device that Tony had completed.

“It’s not all here, there’s still pieces I’m missing but…” Her father said as they looked over the schematics.

“This is why we’ve been running all this time?” Sigyn asked him quietly.

“Yes. I will not tell you the details for fear that you will be punished as I undoubtedly will be.” Her father told her gently.

She wiped a tear from her eyes. “But what does it do?”

“It is a teleportation device. The mechanics behind it are still lost somewhat to me. The dwarves and I began our work on it many decades ago. You were but a child. I have been working on it ever since. It is time I pass that torch on to you.” He told her quietly.

“But why would I build something that I do not fully understand the purpose for?” She asked him.

Oops. That was exactly what Tony had done. At least he hadn’t used it. Yet.

“I believe it would be beneficial for you to visit Nidavellir once more. Not right away of course,” he said glancing at her stomach, “but soon.”

She smiled at him, tears now flowing down her face. “Must you really tell the All Father whatever it is you have done? He is not one to show mercy for anyone.”

“Yes child, regardless of the intentions behind my actions they were still my actions. I must face the consequences of them. And I must warn the All Father of what I know is to come.” Her father said as he kissed her forehead.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” She whispered. Clutching his chest fiercely.

“I know.” He said as he lifted her chin up to look at him. “I am so proud of you Sigyn, never forget that.”

She buried her head in his chest once more as the dream faded away.

Tony barely had time to process what he’d seen before another dream began.

Sigyn was older now. He could tell by glancing at her that she had recently lost her children. She was dying again, slowly but surely. Like Odin had been.

She was in her ship. She looked ahead of her as she landed on the strangest space station Tony had ever seen. She looked determined, almost scarily so.

Once she landed she was greeted by the largest being Tony had ever seen. She laughed as she was swooped up in a hug.

“Eitri it is good to see you again!” She greeted the man with a smile.

“It is good to see you again too little Asgardian. What brings you here?” Eitri grinned at her.

She looked down to her pocket, she reached in and brought out the device. “I need to know what this does.” She looked up into his eyes which had widened in surprise.

“So, you finished what your father could not.” He whispered.

“It’s not done, not really. It needs magic. Magic that doesn’t even exist yet.” She frowned at the device.

“True but the magic is the source of power, without your casing it wouldn’t do anything. You wouldn’t be able to harness it.” Eitri told her gently.

“But what does it do? I have been chased my entire life over this infernal device! It has taken everything from me and I do not even know what it’s for!” Sigyn said, she was yelling now. Tony could tell she was about to have a panic attack too if she didn’t calm down.

Eitri noticed this too. “Whoa little Asgardian, breathe child. Come we will go into the forge to discuss this further.”

She followed him as she tried to regain control over her breathing.

Eventually they reached what Tony could only assume was the forge. It was incredible. Tony’s mind raced as he tried to figure out how they had harnessed the power of a fucking star, but he knew he didn’t have enough time.

Eitri and Sigyn sat on the workbench in the forge.

Eitri reached out to Sigyn and she handed him the device. “There are few things that frighten the Mad Titan in this Universe. Many of those things have come out of this forge.”

She glanced up at him. “That device it one of those things. It combines both technology and magic in a way few other things could. The device, as you have noticed, is built to work alongside Midguardian magic. Magic that is not yet ready for the device.”

She took the device back from him. “But how do you know these things? How did you know to begin the work on this with my father?”

Eitri looked to the dying star. “Surely little one you have heard of the Norns? They go by many names but that hardly matters. They rarely take note of the goings on in the universe. One man deciding to destroy half of said universe is something that peaked their interest.”

She looked to him in surprise. “The Norns?”

He nodded to her. “They were vague, as always but they gave us enough to work with. They said it would take many years and many lives to complete but that this device would one day help in the fight against Thanos.”

“But I still don’t understand what it does.” Sigyn said quietly.

Eitri sighed. “They were not clear but over the years I believe I have managed to work out the purpose behind it. It works similar to the space stone.”

“The infinity stone?” She said in bewilderment.

“Aye, it is nowhere near as powerful and cannot be used in conjunction with the other stones. But on its own it is formidable in its own right. It can be used to teleport to places, but, and this is what I believe Thanos is after, it can also be used to bring people to you. Thanos fears that the device could be used to summon him to the user.”

Tony swore. This was bad, like super bad.

“By the Norns…” Sigyn whispered quietly. “But who in their right mind would want to summon Thanos to them?” She questioned him intently.

“That child, I do not know.” Eitri told her.

“Shit. Fuck. Holy crap.” Tony was still swearing. This changed everything. He needed to… he needed to change his plans.

Tony woke up quickly, drenched with sweat. His clock read 6:00 A.M. He swore.

Now he had the other half of his plan. And the first half of his plan was ruined. He really needed to fix his engine.

Tony pulled out his phone and sent Stephen a text.

_Figured out what device does, have rest of plan. Come see me in the morning. Might be a little less fucked._


	12. Chapter 12

Six weeks later Tony finally finished his ships engine. He had only told Vision and Stephen the full extent of his plan. Neither of them were happy.

They were all “No Tony, you can’t send us away and distract Thanos.”

Or “No Tony, it’s a bad idea to make him come to _you_!”

Or, and this was their favorite argument, “No Tony, even without all the stones it’ll still be damn near impossible to kill him!”

A week ago, they had given up with trying to talk him out of it. They had both looked at him with disappointed stares after the last argument. Vision hadn’t spoken to him for three days. The rest of the team didn’t quite know what was up, but they knew it wasn’t great.

Tony’s plan was fluidlike in nature, he knew if it was too restrictive and one thing went wrong… Well that would be bad. He knew it wasn’t a great plan, he did, but no one knew Thanos like he did. At least not anyone on earth. He was all they had.

They others had studied the memories from Sigyn extensively. They had asked Tony a couple times if he had, he shrugged them off. He didn’t need to watch them again. They, of course, didn’t know they were his memories. Tony was going to keep it that way if he could.

It had been two months since the meeting with all the Avengers when Stephen had told him that Odin didn’t have much longer left.

A week later Stephen told him Odin was dead. Tony almost couldn’t breathe.

Two weeks after that it all started to go wrong.

Tony had been in the park with Pepper talking about Peter of all things. Pepper was worried he was being too hard on the kid. Tony was worried that the kid would get killed.

Tony had been arguing with Pepper once one of Stephen’s portals had swallowed him up.

“Are you fucking me Stephen? I told you not to do that again!” Tony swore as he got his bearings. After a moment he looked up and holy shit there was Bruce.

“Bruce? Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Tony hissed at his friend.

“Tony, I was in space. Listen, we don’t have much time he’s coming. Thanos is coming.” Bruce said, he was starting to panic.

“Oh shit. Wait you were in space? How did you get back here?” Tony asked him. He noticed the giant hole in the roof and pointed at it. “Was that you buddy?”

“Yeah, I was with Thor and Loki.” Bruce said.

Tony’s breath hitched as he heard the name _Loki_. “Where is he? Where are they?”

“Heimdall got me away to warn you guys. I don’t know what happened to Thor, but I think Thanos was about to kill Loki.” Bruce said, still in shock.

Tony began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t lose him, not now before he’d even found him again.

“Shit.” Stephen swore. “Tony, you don’t have much time, use your device.”

Tony still couldn’t breathe. He was frozen.

Stephen shook his shoulders and said, “Tony I know, I really do, but if you don’t do something now, he will die.”

Tony reached into his pocket. He’d only used it once in the weeks following his dream. He had summoned Stephen into his lab from the kitchen. Stephen had almost killed him before he realized what he’d done.

Tony grasped it tightly and firmly pressed the button, clearing his mind of everything except for _Loki._

He distantly heard Bruce asking Stephen “Um, what the hell is he doing?”

Tony could feel the device pulling at him. He let it and suddenly there was a thud as a man fell to the ground in front of him. The man rasped out “What in the nine realms…”

He looked around him and saw Bruce and Stephen. He sneered at them. He stood up. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? He’s going to kill Thor!”

Stephen sighed and put his head in his hand. “I definitely did not sign up for this.”

Bruce looked between Loki and Tony. “Um, Tony, what the hell did you do?”

Tony, who hadn’t yet been noticed by Loki, shrugged at him and said, “Saved this idiots life.”

Loki whirled around as if to yell at him too, but he froze when he saw him. “What?” Loki whispered. He had purple bruises around his throat, Tony didn’t even have to guess who they were from. He tried to move forward to Tony but stumbled and started to fall.

Tony caught him. He couldn’t look Loki in the eye.

Loki reached up to his face, his hand moved it, so Tony had no choice but to meet his gaze. “You died on me.”

“Only a little.” Tony said quietly. “I came back, though didn’t I?”

“You fool. How did I not see this before?” Loki hissed at him.

“I don’t know, I think it was because I didn’t know yet. I didn’t even start having the dreams until almost two years ago.” Tony muttered.

Loki was clearly about to say something more when they all heard a loud noise. “He’s here. Or his forces at least.”

Tony swore. “Stephen, you need to get to the compound now. Find Vision. You know how to fly the ship so get the hell out of here.”

Stephen nodded. “We won’t stop moving until you summon one of us.”

Tony nodded. “Go.”

Stephen opened a portal and quickly stepped through it.

Tony activated his armor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real, like the realest of real.

Tony ran outside with Bruce and Loki. Hovering menacingly over New York was a giant evil donut space ship. And now Tony was hungry. They all stared for a moment at the ship before they sprang into action. Tony’s suit had already formed around him. Loki summoned his daggers and Bruce… Well Bruce tried to look menacing but could not summon the Hulk.

Tony wanted to make fun of him, but he stopped at the look Loki gave him. It was odd, having Loki defend someone against Tony’s jokes, verbally or not. Tony shook his head and turned to Loki.

“What exactly are we up against right now? Is he here?” Tony asked Loki.

Loki shook his head. “No, he will have sent his generals. He will undoubtedly be after the infinity stones he views as more difficult to collect.”

Tony was about to ask him more when they were rudely interrupted by an angry looking magician alien dude.

Loki sneered as he approached. “Maw, if only it were a delight to see you again.”

Maw cackled as he approached. “Loki, I would say it is good to see you again but that would be a lie. How is father’s second favorite traitor these days?”

Another of Thanos’ generals approached with Maw. He said nothing.

Loki’s eyes flashed in anger. He charged at Maw. Tony and Bruce glanced at each other worriedly before they joined in the fight.

Loki… fought viciously. He was reckless as well. Bruce was still very not green and not helping much. Tony was doing his best to keep an eye on both of them while holding his own. He was failing. That was of course when Spiderman showed up.

“Hey guys!” Peter said excitedly. “Woah, isn’t that that Loki guy Mr. Stark? Is he like not evil anymore or something?”  
Tony couldn’t say for sure whose side Loki was currently on other than his own. But he didn’t tell the kid that. “He’s with us kid, just help him keep Mr. Sorcerer there off his back.”

They had almost gained the upper hand when Maw said something that angered Loki even more. Loki screamed with rage and attacked even more recklessly. The bigger of the two generals broke off from his fight with Tony and charged at Loki.

Tony tried to warn Loki but there wasn’t enough time. The large general smacked Loki upset the head and he crashed into a building nearby.

Maw reached him and smiled down at Loki’s body in delight. “Father will be pleased, finish the other three off.”

He then teleported himself and Loki away to what Tony assumed was his ship.

“No!” Tony growled out. The ship was slowly gaining altitude.

Tony whirled around to the other general who was closing in on him and Peter. Tony blasted him with the biggest gun he could form with his suit. He stayed down.

Tony turned to Peter and Bruce. “I’m going after him.” He handed Bruce his cell phone. “Here, call Steve, tell him what you know. They know the plan.”

Peter looked at him “What about me Mr. Stark?”

“Stay here kid, go home and stay out of the way.” Tony said, he really didn’t need the kid _and_ Loki in danger right now.

“But-“ Peter started to say but was cut off as Tony took off after the ship. If Tony had looked back, he would have seen the kid following him. But he didn’t. He was focused on _Loki_.

Tony reached the ship just before it left Earth’s atmosphere. He swore as he saw Peter below him gripping tightly to the Donut. Tony reached him and together, with much argument they entered the ship.

Tony had finally calmed down enough to stop yelling at Peter. Together they searched for Loki. Peter chatted constantly. With anyone else it would have been irritating, but now it grounded Tony. He was struggling to keep his breathing in check. He couldn’t lose Loki now, he had only just found him. They hadn’t even gotten to _talk_ yet.

He and Peter crept along until they found Loki. Tony swore quietly. Maw was torturing him. Loki seemed to have calmed down some. He seemed more annoyed than anything else.

He was currently taunting Maw over his poor use of magic. He saw Tony and Peter and his eyes went wide. He glanced to Peter then the ceiling. Tony could tell what he meant. Aerial attack. Tony nodded tightly at Loki who was gritting his teeth in pain.

Tony provided a distraction for Peter as he got into position. Tony didn’t even feel a little sorry when Maw ended up being Spaced.

Tony gripped Loki’s arm tightly as he took a moment to recover from Maw’s torture. “He didn’t know any better.” Loki ground out tightly. “I should have saved them. I should have tried harder.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t even fully know what Loki was talking about. He gripped Loki’s arm tighter as they stood.

Peter, being the idiot kid he was, had taken his mask of and was wondering around the Donut. Tony guessed they were in the control room.

“Woah, Mr. Stark, do you think you can fly the ship? What do we do next?” Peter was asking a hundred questions a minute.

Loki at least seemed amused by the kid. “Tony could probably given time, but that is not necessary. I know how to fly this abominable ship. As for the where I do believe you said you had a plan Tony?”

Peter looked at Loki then back to Tony. Then looked at their arms, Tony had forgotten he was still holding onto Loki. He didn’t think he could let go.

Tony cleared his throat. “Right so, Thanos is after the stones. We need to stop him before he gets all of them.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “That is a terrible plan.”

Peter nodded his head vigorously.

“But,” Loki paused, “it may work.” Tony looked at him in surprise.

“Ok, well, we need to go somewhere where we can fight Thanos without anyone getting in the way.” Tony said thoughtfully.

Loki sneered. “I know just the place. We cannot take him on our own thought.”

“I’ve got a way around that, we just need to get there.” Tony said, trying to sound confident.

Loki moved towards the controls. He began maneuvering the Donut.

“Um, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly.

“What’s up kid?” Tony asked him.

“I know you said he’s on our side but how do you know for sure?” Peter was clearly hesitant.

Tony looked to where Loki stood, his shoulders were tense, Tony knew he was listening for what Tony would say next. “Because in this universe, there are very few if any, who hate Thanos more than he does.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide, but he nodded.

Loki’s shoulders remained tense, but he said nothing.

“We’re about to jump.” Loki said tensely.

Tony told Peter to hold on to something tightly. Loki made the jump.

The donut came to a stop over a new planet. Tony and Peter looked down in awe. It was their first new planet. Loki looked down at it coldly. Tony wondered where they were. He was almost scared to ask.

But he did anyways.

“This is Titan.” Loki paused as if that was the answer to everything. Maybe it was. “This is Thanos’s home planet.”

“But there’s nothing here.” Peter said quietly.

“It, like everything the Mad Titan touches, withered away.” Loki frowned at the desolate planet.

Jesus. Tony didn’t fully understand what had happened to Loki at Thanos’s hand, but he knew it wasn’t good. He’d never seen Loki so cold, so distant. He resisted the urge to reach out to him.

Before they had a chance to exit the ship, they were attacked by the strangest group of people Tony had ever seen. And he had met the Xmen. There were three in total. One was a seemingly human man. Another was a muscular man whose skin was tinged purple. The third was a humanoid woman with antennas.

There was a lot of yelling until it was established that they were not working with Thanos. Once everyone had calmed down slightly, and most of the weapons had been put away, they began to formulate a plan to work together.

“I can get him here, but we need a way to kill him once he’s here.” Tony said to the odd group of people before him.

The human man turned to the antenna’d woman. “Mantis, do you think you can make him sleep like you did my father?” She looked to him and nodded hesitantly.

The man turned to Tony and said “Mantis, can make people feel emotions. She used to do it on my father to make him sleep. If she could do it on him, she can probably do it on Thanos.”

Tony wanted to ask who the hell his father had been, but they didn’t have enough time. The large man asked Tony “Do you think you can do your summoning sorcery on Gamora as well?”

Tony sighed at the ‘sorcery’ part of his question but shook his head. “No, it doesn’t work like that. It has to be someone I know.”

Everyone but Peter nodded at that, Peter clearly wanted to ask how he knew Thanos but Loki saved him from answering.

“When he arrives, we will need to separate him from the gauntlet.” Loki stated coolly. “Tony if I could speak with you for a moment.”

Tony nodded tightly and they exited the ship together. They walked far enough away so the others couldn’t hear them. “What is it?”

Loki frowned slightly. “I don’t know if you remember or not, if I’m being honest with myself I hope you do not, but once you made me make you a promise.”

Tony froze, unable to speak. Loki reached for his hand.

“I suppose you do, listen to me Tony, I am not mad. I only tell you this so I can ask you to release me from it.” Tony gripped Loki’s hand tightly.

“What if…” Tony looked at the desolate planet surrounding them. “What if I don’t want you to fight him?”

Loki sighed. “We do not have that luxury. I do not wish for you to fight him either.”

There was so much unsaid between them and so little time. So, Tony sighed. “Fine, I release you from your oath.”

Loki didn’t even notice the Lord of the Rings reference. “Thank you, Tony.” He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he squeezed Tony’s hand tighter and stood up. He left Tony there.

Tony inhaled sharply then stood up to follow him.

A few minutes later they had the bare bones of a plan. Then, as if the day couldn’t get any weirder, an angry blue woman showed up.

She snarled at them. “Where is Thanos.” She hissed.

“He’s not here, who the hell are you?” Tony asked her.

“We don’t have time for this, Thanos took Gamora to get the soul stone.” She finished her statement while looking at Loki of all people.

“Shit.” Loki swore. “Tony you have to do it _now_ before he kills her.” Loki’s voice had a hint of desperation to it. Tony couldn’t bare to argue with him.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. He glanced at the motley crew assembled before him, they moved into their positions. Loki pulled the blue woman with him. He gave them a nod then reached out for the man that had ruined both of his lives.

A second passed by then Thanos appeared before them, his hand reached out as if to grab someone who had been standing before him. There was a single tear dripping from his eye. He whirled around in surprise. “No!” He growled out.

He whirled around and saw Tony standing before him. His face formed a terrifying grin. “Oh, little Asgardian, it is good to see you again. Though now you are no longer little or Asgardian.”

Tony was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. Everything they had planned had vanished from his brain as soon as he had seen the ginormous man before him.

The man circled around him like a shark before it’s attack. “I see you finished your father’s creation. It is only too bad he could not see it or yourself now, he would be as proud as I am.”

Tony looked at him incredulously, he could finally move again. “My _father_ is dead because of you. _I_ died because of you!”

Thanos laughed. “Many people have died because of me, few have managed to come back. I knew this when I chased after you little one.”

“And that’s supposed to make it ok somehow? What if I hadn’t? What if my life had been slightly less shitty and I hadn’t been given a second chance?” Tony knew he sounded like a teenager fighting against their parent at the unfairness of the world. That was how Thanos saw him anways.

“My fate has always been as certain as yours. You would always be here in the end standing against me. It mattered not what happened inbetween.” Thanos said, he had the nerve to sound like he was trying to placate Tony.

“Bullshit! You’re so full of shit! You don’t kill the people you love, that’s not how love works.” Tony snarled at him.

He saw Peter give him the signal from behind Thanos’ back. It was time. He gripped the device in his hand.

Thanos was about to begin arguing with him once more when Tony dropped Mantis on him from above. She placed a hand on his head and commanded him to “ _Sleep_.”

She gritted her teeth with effort. They had to move quickly. The rest of them split up as they tried to wrench the gauntlet of Thanos’ stupid hand.

He tried to fight back but Mantis was stronger. Whoever Peter’s father had been seemed to have prepared her for this moment. But Tony knew she couldn’t hold on for much longer. 

After what seemed like hours of pulling at the gauntlet, it finally began to slip off. They continued in their efforts.

Tony wondered vaguely where the hell Loki and the blue chick were. He doubted that they’d left, but he had seen them together while he had been distracting Thanos. Knowing Loki, they were likely planning something.

Fortunately, the gauntlet finally came off. Loki appeared and caught it. He sent it away to wherever he vanished things with his magic.

Unfortunately, when they had yanked the gauntlet off they had also unbalanced Thanos. He sent Mantis flying. He roared in anger as he charged Loki. Loki sneered at him, summoning his knives to him.

Before he even reached Loki, a blue blur caught up to him. Thanos’s back arched in pain, he turned to look at who had stabbed him in the back. It was the blue woman.

“Nebula.” He said, his voice thickly laced with pain.

“Hello father.” She snarled at him.

Another knife protruded from his back. It was identical to the first. Tony recognized them. They were Loki’s knives. The ones he had made for him centuries ago.

“Goodbye father.” Loki whispered into his ear.

Thanos laughed as blood forced its way up through his lips. “I am proud of you my children.” He spoke this glancing at the blue woman and Tony. Loki came out from behind him. “All of my children.” He said, looking to Loki as well.

They all looked on as horror. He was clearly dying; the blue woman and Loki had struck him with well placed blows.

“Nebula.” Loki said tensely.

She nodded to him and brought out a _sword_. A fucking sword. She screamed as she swung the blade and removed Thanos’s head from his shoulders.

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment before Peter broke the silence.

“There can only be one.” He said solemnly.

“That’s it, your fucking grounded kid.” Tony told him. But he was trying not to laugh. He couldn’t believe it was over.

Loki moved toward Nebula and gently took the sword from her hand. She collapsed in his arms. She was in shock. Loki dropped the sword and held onto her as she collapsed to the floor.

Loki whispered into her ear as she wept into his shoulder. That was odd, Tony wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he let it go for now.

Tony turned to the others. “So… Go team?”

“Go Wildcats!” Peter cheered half-heartedly. He glanced down to the headless body and body less head on the ground near them. He looked nauseous. Tony winced slightly, that really wasn’t something anybody needed to see.

“Alright, everyone head to the ship. We’ll meet up with you and decide what to do from there.” Tony said taking charge. The others, for lack of anything else to do, went to the ship.

Tony turned to Loki and Nebula who were still on the floor next to Thanos’s body. What had he _done_ to them? Tony cleared his throat. They both looked up at him.

“Um, sorry guys, but we need to get back to earth. Vision and Stephen are still out there, and we also need to find that Gamora chick.” Tony tried to sound gentle.

Loki helped Nebula stand. “I know where Gamora is.” She said in her robotic voice. “We need to get her first.”

Tony nodded, the others would probably be ok on earth for a while longer.

Loki looked down at Thanos’s body coldy and snapped his fingers. It burst into a blue flame. It was gone within seconds.

 “We will also eventually need to find Thor.” Loki stated quietly.

Tony nodded and walked alongside Loki. Nebula glanced over to him. “So, you’re Sigyn?”

“It’s Tony this time around.” He told her, unsure of what she knew about him.

“Father often spoke of you.” She said. “You were the first of his children though neither of you knew it at the time.”

Tony shuddered. “I wish I’d been the last.”

She looked at him for a moment nodded.

Loki smiled at her and Tony. He looked almost proud?

They reached the Donut.

The others were of course yelling at each other. It was impossible to tell what they were even arguing about anymore. The two Peters were glaring each other down. Tony could already feel the headache starting.

Nebula apparently could too because she shouted at them all “Enough! Your petty squabbling is irrelevant, cease now so we can retrieve Gamora.”

They were silent for a moment before the arguments erupted again, this time with Nebula joining in.

Tony and Loki looked on in amusement. “So, you adopted an angry blue lady huh?” Tony said looking at Loki.

“She was a child at the time, but yes. You seemed to have adopted a human child also.” Loki smirked at him.

“Peter’s not my kid.” Tony said.

Loki glanced at him and shrugged. He clearly didn’t believe him. “We need to find Gamora.”

“Your other angry blue kid?” Tony asked.

“No, this one is green actually.” Loki said.

“Naturally.” Tony said. He looked to Loki and reached for his hand. Loki grasped it quickly. “Would I be wrong in assuming that she also carries one of the knives I gave you?”

Loki snapped his head to look at Tony. “You remember that?”

Tony nodded.

“Yes, she does, we need to get to her soon. The place she’s at… One is not meant to linger there.” Loki said as he dragged Tony to the controls of the ship. He refused to let go of Tony’s hand until he had to.

Tony called back to the others. “All right kids, the Donut is leaving the station. Buckle up.”

There were, of course, no buckles. The others held on to the ship tightly. Tony gripped Loki’s arm.

“Do you know how to get where she is?” Tony asked Loki. He nodded to Tony tightly.

The Donut left Titan.

Soon they arrived above another planet.

“I will retrieve Gamora.” Loki said calmly.

“I’m coming with you.” The older Peter said defiantly.

Loki rolled his eyes but grabbed onto him and teleported away. Everyone else stood around awkwardly for a few minutes before they reappeared with a green woman. She looked around her, she was clearly exhausted. Peter and Loki were both helping her stand.

Nebula approached her apprehensively. “Welcome to the Donut sister.”

Both Peter’s laughed at that. “I do not see what is so funny.” Drax said.

Tony sighed. “Come on guys, let’s focus. I need to reach Stephen before we move again.” Tony moved away from the others. Loki stood with the daughters of Thanos. Gamora was still leaning on him. Nebula told her of how they had defeated their father. Gamora looked relieved.

Tony took out the device. Hopefully after this was over he’d never have to use it again. He reached out, thinking of Stephen. He opened his eyes and Stephen stood before him.

“We did it. He’s gone.” Tony whispered.

Stephen’s eyes went wide. “That was quick.”

“We had a couple complications that caused things to move faster.” Tony said glancing over to Nebula and Gamora.

“Huh.” Stephen said looking at the various aliens on the ship. “I see you also acquired a space ship?”

Tony shrugged “These things do happen.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I’ll astral project to Vision so he can meet us here.” Stephen closed his eyes. “What are the coordinates Tony?”

Tony told him.

“He’ll be here in an hour or so.” Stephen said.

“Did you guys run into any trouble?” Tony asked.

“There were a couple aliens after Vision when I found him, but I managed to get to him before they did. Thanos’s forces were attacking Wakanda when we left.” Stephen said.

“Dammit!” Tony swore. They needed to reach earth soon.

“Tony, they’ll be fine. They’ve got more than enough help.” Stephen said calmly. “Why don’t you take a nap? Peter too, he looks exhausted. I’ll wake you when Vision gets here.”

Stephen clearly wasn’t about to budge seeing as he summoned two beds for them. Tony rolled his eyes but climbed into the bed anyway. Stephen didn’t even bother arguing with Peter, he used magic to knock him out.

Tony fell asleep. For the first time in years, he didn’t dream of Sigyn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to calm down slightly.

Tony woke up to Loki’s face above him. He blinked his eyes a couple times. He breathed in sharply.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked him quietly.

“Yeah. It’s just that was the first time… The first time in a while I went to sleep without dreaming of her. Of Sigyn.” Tony whispered, looking down at his hands.

Loki reached for his hands and held them within his own. “Perhaps that is because it is time for you to start making new memories. The shadow of Thanos no longer hangs over your head. You are free.”

Tony looked up to him. “So are you.”

Loki nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. He reached up to his neck and pulled off a necklace Tony hadn’t even known he was wearing. Tony’s eyes went wide as he saw what was at the base of it. Loki held it up to his lips and murmured a spell.

The ring, for that was what it was, grew slightly. He held Tony’s hand up and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

Tony looked down at it, still stunned, “You kept it? All this time?”

Loki nodded at him. “It stayed with me even during my time with Thanos. I think it amused him.”

Tony winced at Thanos’s name. He was about to ask Loki about his time with that monster, but Loki shook his head at him.

“Not now, there will be time later. For now, we need to greet your Vision.” Loki said and gestured over to where Vision stood with the Guardians and Peter and Stephen. Tony hadn’t even noticed him.

Loki helped him stand. They walked over to Vision. He greeted them both with a nod. The mind stone remained on his brow. Tony sighed in relief.

“I suppose it’s time to return to earth?” Loki asked the others quietly.

The others nodded. Loki sighed and moved toward the console.

“What’s his deal?” Space Peter asked.

“He’s a little bit of a wanted criminal on earth. He tried to take it over a little.” Tony said casually.

Peter’s eyes went wide but Gamora placed a hand on his shoulder. “He was acting on Thanos’s orders. Thanos swore he would kill Nebula and me if he didn’t.”

Tony hadn’t known that. Peter nodded to Gamora. “I guess that’s ok if it was to save you. And Nebula or whatever.”

Nebula, of course, smacked Peter’s arm. He stuck his tongue out at her. Tony sighed and moved to Loki’s side.

“I think we’ve acquired more children somehow.” Tony told Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. “It seems to be an increasingly occurring event for us does it not?”

Tony said nothing about their original children. Loki didn’t say anything either.

“When we reach earth, after we finish helping, will you stay?” Tony asked Loki softly.

“Will you?” Loki didn’t look at him.

“I think I’ll stay with you. No matter where you go.” Tony said, his mind long since made up.

“Asgard is a people not a place.” Loki whispered quietly.

“What?” Tony asked, that wasn’t what he had been expecting Loki to say.

Loki’s shoulders went tense. “There is much to discuss later. Much has happened since we last met.”

That didn’t sound good. Tony wanted to ask Loki more, but Loki punched a few buttons and the ship lurched into motion.

20 minutes, several people throwing up, and one broken wrist later they arrived at Earth.

“Where exactly do we need to land?” Loki asked Tony.

Tony tried to glare at him but couldn’t find the energy. “Wakanda.”

Loki nodded and piloted the ship to the country. Tony stood back a little as he watched Loki move the ship. It was kinda hot. No, it was super hot. Dammit, Tony shook his head. He needed to focus right now.

“Man of Iron.” Drax called out to him. “Will it not frighten your weak earthlings to arrive within the ship of the enemy?”

Dammit he was right. “True. Stephen, do you think?”

Stephen nodded to him. “I’ll open a portal and we’ll go through first. Once they’ve cooled off I’ll tell Loki to land.”

“Um, do you guys mind if I go with you? The Donut’s making me kinda seasick.” Peter asked. He did look more than a little green.

Tony glanced over to Loki who was speaking with Gamora. Loki nodded to him in agreeance with the plan.

Stephen opened the portal and they stepped through…onto a battle field. Thanos’s forces were completely decimated. Tony only had to glance at the marks from the lightning to know who had arrived.

“Well I think we’ve found Thor guys.” Tony said to Peter and Stephen.

They looked around for a moment before they were suddenly surrounded by people. The Wakandans and Avengers looked at them in confusion.

Peter broke then tension. “We did it! It was so cool, we were on another planet! Mr. Stark used his thingy and brought Thanos there then Mantis made him go to sleep. Then we got the glove off, which took a suuuper long time by the way, and then Nebula stabbed him. Then Loki stabbed him too and Thanos was all like “I’m proud of you” then Nebula freaking decapitated him! Then we rode the Donut to get Gamora an now we’re here. Oh, and the Donut’s ours now.”

Everyone stared at Peter in astonishment. It was Thor who broke the silence.

“Loki lives?” He took in a sharp breath.

“Yup! Mr. Stark used his magic thingy to summon him I think, I wasn’t there for that part.” Peter said.

Thor looked to Tony, he was moving toward him when a flash of metal from Tony’s hand caught his eye. He quickly reached for Tony’s left hand. “Sigyn?” He asked quietly.

“It’s me Thor.” Tony whispered to him. “The others don’t know though, I’d like to keep it that way. At least for now.”

Thor nodded to him and did such a Thor thing. He kissed Tony’s forehead then enveloped him in a hug. “It is good to see you again my friend.”

“It’s good to see you too buddy.” Tony said. He really had missed Thor. Tony turned to the crowd surrounding them. He pointed to the Donut. “That space ship is one of ours. We need to let the Donut land, so everyone can get out.”

Thor looked at him and asked, “Is Loki on the Donut?”

Tony nodded sagely and said, “Loki is piloting the Donut.”

That was, of course, when the rest of the Avengers found their voices.

“Loki’s on the Donut?” That was Bruce. He seemed more astonished than anything.

“You found him?” That was Nat and Rhodey. They were harder to read.

“Loki of Asgard?” That was T’Challa. Tony noticed Thor’s wince as he said Asgard. Tony was uneasy as to what had happened to Asgard.

“The dude that tried to take over the world?” There was Sam, clearly not knowing what was going on.

Wanda and Clint weren’t paying attention. Clint had somehow dug out various snacks from only he knew where within his suit. He and Wanda were sitting down on the ground playing with the food. Wanda’s gummy bear was in the process of destroying Clint’s gummy worm. At least someone was having fun.

“Loki?” That was Steve. Next to him stood Barnes. Tony flinched. Barnes flinched at Tony’s flinch. Stephen put an arm on his shoulder before it became a flinching fest.

“Yes, Loki. And I need to tell him he can land before he gets antsy. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Stephen said looking at Steve.

Steve glared back at him.

Tony rolled his eyes “You’re such an ass, just tell him to land already.”

Stephen closed his eyes as he spoke to Loki. Loki must have said something funny because Stephen snorted out loud. He opened his eyes. “They’re on their way.”

Loki landed the ship. Thor stood next to Tony tensely. Tony noticed the axe strapped to his back. That was new.

The Donut landed. Peter was the first to exit. He stepped off the platform apprehensively.

“So, this is earth? Huh. It’s been a while.” He looked around him. “Hey guys! I’m Starlord!”

Peter of Earth high fived him. “Hey Space Peter!”

Mantis was next, she was followed by Drax and Vision. Mantis and Drax yelled with delight as they reached the tree and racoon. Tony had been told beforehand of the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Nebula and Gamora left the ship. They stood on either side of Loki. Both of them were clearly on guard, ready to fight to defend Loki if need be. It was sweet.

“Brother.” Thor said, his voice was heartbreakingly sad. “I thought you dead.” The _again_ went unsaid but heard by all.

Loki smiled slightly at Thor. “Tony saved me before Thanos could finish it. I see you’ve found a replacement for Mjolnir.” Loki said glancing to the axe on Thor’s back.

“Aye, this is Stormbreaker.” Thor said as he showed the axe to Loki.

“Um, sorry to break up the reunion.” Bruce said. “But we were finishing cleaning up right before you guys got here.”

Loki glanced to Stephen who nodded at him smugly. They both reached out with their magic and vanished the corpses around them. Tony rolled his eyes at their dramatics.

“That’s nice.” Bruce said. “Um, Loki, Thor, do you guys have any idea where Valkyrie is?”

Loki and Thor both shrugged.

“I’m sure she’ll turn up eventually.” Loki told him.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’m ready to go home.” Tony said. Tony turned to T’Challa. “Hey, do you want a space ship?”

“You do not want it?” T’Challa said in surprise.

“I’ve already got one, plus I think the Donut leaves too many bad memories for some of us.” Tony told him.

“You have a space ship?” Bruce asked him excitedly.

“Oh yeah, it’s on the Donut. We can take it home.” Tony smiled at his friend.

“Does it have to be named ‘Donut’?” Nat asked.

Peter nodded vigorously. “Um yeah, because it looks like a Donut! What else would you call it?” Peter swayed a little on his feet. Clearly the nap hadn’t been enough for the kid.

“Come on kid, let’s get you home.” Tony said to him.

“I think we’ll catch up to you in a few days Tony.” Nat told him, glancing to where Barnes stood with Steve. That was probably a good idea.

“Alright then, all aboard who’s coming aboard.” Tony called out. Loki sighed but followed him. The rest of the Guardians trailed after them along with Thor, Peter, Bruce and Rhodey.

They entered Tony’s ship from within the Donut. Loki traced a hand over the walls. “It’s almost exactly as I remember.”

Tony reached for his hand as he moved to the cockpit. He and Loki took the two pilots seats. They were finally going home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic comes to a close.

Tony had not actually gotten a chance to fly his space ship. That did not hinder him as he flew himself and his compatriots to the compound. Tony knew almost instinctively how to fly the ship. Loki sat next to him, he was relaxed in his chair with his eyes closed.

Tony wanted to ask him what the hell had happened since he died. But there were too many people within hearing range and he knew Loki would rather have this conversation in private. They were nearly to the compound anyways.

Tony looked over his shoulder at the rather odd assortment of people in his ship. There were of course the Guardians of the Galaxy. Tony wasn’t really sure what to do with them. Then there was Rhodey, Stephen, and Bruce, three of his best friends. Peter was also there but he was already asleep. Thor stood in the ship too, he was still watching Loki. Thor looked like he’d been through hell. Tony knew Odin had died but… but there was clearly more amiss.

Tony sighed and called out to the others “Alright kids, buckle up. We’re approaching the Compound.”

Loki’s eyes flittered open. He hid it well, but Tony could tell he was tense. Tony couldn’t help but feel tense too, he didn’t know how the others on the team and the planet would react to having Loki there. He shrugged it off, there was nothing he could do. Except maybe elope with his space prince.

That was an option.

Tony’s eyes narrowed as they approached the base. He could see the unmistakable black trench coat and eyepatch marking who the man that stood below them was. He, naturally, stood with his arms crossed and that ever present frown on his face.

“Shit.” Tony said softly. He looked over to Loki then back to the rag tag group of people behind him, roughly half of whom he had guessed were intergalactic criminals. “Well, this’ll be interesting.”

Tony landed the ship. He looked around him. “Ok, I want Stephen, Thor, Bruce Rhodey and the Peter’s to come with me. The rest of you stay on board.”

The others looked to each other. Rhodey picked up earth Peter and slung him over his back. The kid was still out. They exited the ship.

“Hey Nick.” Tony said grinning widely. “Let me guess, Steve called you?”

Nick Fury looked over the people that had exited the ship. Then he looked back to Tony. “Where are the rest?”

“Rest of what?”

“Don’t play games with me Tony, Steve told me you had more people than this. Including Loki.” Nick was still unimpressed.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You used to like playing games with me. I still have pictures from when you used to baby sit me.”

Nick glared at him even harder now, though that should have been impossible. “Tony. Now.”

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. “They’re all chill now. Promise. Right Thor?”

Thor nodded. “My brother and his compatriots are no threat to your realm. Now that the Mad Titan has been defeated they no longer have to act in accordance with his wishes.”

Fury finally gave in and sighed. “I don’t have time for this shit. Just bring them out so I can talk to them.”

Thor and Tony glanced at each other before looking to the ship. The doors opened, and Loki exited. Gamora and Nebula stood on either side of him once again. Drax, Mantis, Groot, and Rocket followed them.

“Hello Director, long time no see.” Loki smirked at Nick.

Tony sighed. He really wasn’t helping. At all.

Nick glared at him. “Why should I believe that you won’t try to take over the planet again? Thor and Stark make it sound like you were coerced?”

Loki glanced to Nebula and Gamora, they nodded to him. “Thanos held their lives hostage so I would follow his whims. The daughters of Thanos are as much my daughters as they are his if not more so.”

Nick looked between the three of them incredulously. “I’m sorry but how exactly are these two grown ass woman your daughters? It was only a couple of years after Thor first landed on earth that you tried to take over the goddamn planet?”

Loki frowned. “A few years for you perhaps, but for me it was many more.”

_That_ was new news for everyone.

“Jesus.” Tony said.

Loki smiled sadly at him. “When I fell from the Bifrost I not only fell through space but time as well. Once I landed in the Mad Titans grasp it became clear that I was roughly a century ahead of everyone else. I could not escape him, even if I had been able to I would not have been able to go anywhere for fear of meeting or influencing my past self.”

“My God.” Bruce said. Tony couldn’t blame him. His three encounters with the Mad Titan had scarred him for both of his lives, but a hundred years?

“At any rate, some thirty or so years ago Thanos brought back Gamora. A few years later Nebula. They had no one else, and neither did I.” Loki said quietly.

Even Nick looked somewhat shaken. “And you never tried to escape? Or kill him?” Nick asked, from what he knew of Loki it likely seemed out of character.

Loki shook his head. “You do not understand, I could not leave. There was a certain cruel beauty to my capture. If I left and met myself the universe may very well have unraveled. The same if I somehow influenced myself. As for killing him, I could not.”

“Could not or would not?” Thor asked him.

Loki sneered at him. “Both. Neither. What does it matter?”

Tony sighed. “Loki. Just tell them.”

Loki turned to Tony, eyes questioning.

Actually, everyone’s eyes were on Tony now. Loki didn’t seem to want to enlighten them.

So, Tony did. “Loki swore a vow long ago to never attack Thanos. It’s not his fault it’s mine.”

“I’m sorry, but how is that your fault?” Nick whirled on him.

“Because I’m the one that made him swear not too?” Tony said quietly.

“You expect me to believe that you, Tony Stark, who I watched grow up are a centuries old Asgardian? Me who had to change your goddamn diapers for Christ sake?” Nick looked unamused.

“Tony is a, how would you say it, a reborn Asgardian. He, or rather she at the time, frequently visited Asgard. She and my brother were close.” Thor said, using his rarely seen diplomacy skills.

“Close…” Bruce muttered. He looked like his entire world had been shaken up into a smoothie then dumped on his head.

“So let me get this straight;” Nick started “Tony used to be an Asgardian women who was _close_ with Loki who made him swear not to kill Thanos, centuries later Loki is captured by Thanos and forced to take over my planet against his will and is now on our side?”

“Yes?” Tony said, somewhat questioningly.

“He and Nebula were the ones to kill Thanos.” Space Peter added, trying to be helpful.

“Who the hell are you?” Nick asked him.

“Oh hi, I’m Peter. I was abducted by Space Pirates when I was a little kid. I’m like half earthian. Earthen? Earth-“

“Half-human.” Tony cut him off.

“Yeah, that.” Peter said smilingly widely at Nick.

“You know what, this is your mother fucking problem Stark. Keep them under control. And you’re the one that has to tell Rogers about all this.” Nick looked at the odd group of people surrounding him then grumbled and left.

“Well,” Bruce says watching him leave “I think that went well. Or as well as it could have gone.”

“Yup.” Tony agreed. He turned to everyone else. “Alright sense I’m guessing 95% of you don’t have anywhere to go you can stay here. Rhodey do you think you could take Peter back home?”

Rhodey nodded and muttered something about “I’m the cool uncle for sure now.” And headed over to his car.

“Ok for the rest of you, FRIDAY will show you to your rooms. We’ll have a team meeting when everyone else gets back or something. That’s not really my area.”

The Guardians moved to enter the Compound, thoroughly amused by the earth tech. Tony would have to compare notes with them about space tech.

“Hey Tony?” Bruce asked him. “Do you have a room for me or?”

“Of course, I have a room for you Bruce, and a lab too if you want it.” Tony grinned at his friend.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Oh, I can just tell, you’re going to be so much worse with him around aren’t you?”

Tony rolled his eyes “Don’t you have Sorcerer Supreme stuff to do or something?”

Stephen snorted and didn’t even bother answering as he stepped through one of his portals.

“What an odd mage.” Thor said. “Earth magic never ceases to amaze me.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, his ego’s even bigger than mine.” Tony said.

Thor smiled “It is good to see you again, especially after all that’s happened.”

Loki glared at his brother who wisely shut the hell up after that. “I think it’s time Tony and I had a talk.”

Tony sighed and nodded. “Yeah a talk.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and led him to his bedroom. They sat on the sofa in his living room.

“You have questions.” Loki said quietly.

“Many.” Tony whispered. “I missed you.”

Loki nodded sadly. “I missed you as well, you cannot know how much.”

“Fuck. Alright what all happened after I… left?”

“It is a long and unpleasant tale.” Loki said in warning.

“I would hear in nonetheless. I heard some from Odin, but our time was limited, and I’d rather hear it from you.” Tony said looking at him intently.

Loki sneered when he heard Odin’s name. “Odin may have been my father, but he has never been a reliable source of information. I am still… angry with him. He _lied_ to me.”

“What did he lie about?” Tony whispered.

“For starters we had a sister.” Loki frowned. “Born long before Thor or I.”

“Odin did mention something about that. He said she wanted to take over Asgard?” Tony wanted to ask if she did.

“Aye she did. She killed so many Asgardians. There were no more than a couple hundred left by the end of it all. We don’t know…” Loki paused. He took a deep breath. “We don’t know how many Thanos killed. As you know he usually only goes for half… But he was so angry with me.”

Tony was in shock. “Earlier, you said Asgard is a people not a place. What did you mean?”

Loki closed his eyes. “To defeat Hela, we had to destroy Asgard. I started Ragnarok. I set Surt’s crown in the fire and he destroyed Asgard and Hela with it. He power came from Asgard. It was the only way.”

“Jesus… Asgard is gone?” Tony was stunned.

“The palace. My rooms. Your home. It all burned.”

“And what of Frigga? Heimdall? Sif?” There were many others Tony could name but…

“You did not know? Mother died years ago when the dark elves attacked.” Loki was crying now.

“What?” Tony whispered. Sigyn had never had a mother before Frigga. There weren’t too many dreams in which she featured but whenever she had been there they had always been so _warm._

“Mother died saving Jane Foster from the dark elves. They were in search of the reality stone.” Loki told him.

“Damn those stones.” Tony swore. “What of the others?”

Loki shook his head. “Heimdall was on the ship with us when Thanos attacked. When you summoned me away he was still alive but… But Thor is alone and I doubt Thanos would have let someone such as Heimdall live. As for Sif I do no know. The Warriors Three were all slaughtered by Hela.”

“I was going to give Heimdall strawberries.” Tony said, more than a little in shock. Tony cleared his throat. “I have a feeling that is not all, what happened before you fell.”

Loki tensed. “As I said, Odin lied to me.”

Tony was about to ask him what Odin had lied about when Loki held up a hand. “It is better if I show you.”

And then Loki turned blue. Tony’s eyes went wide. “You’re a-“

“A frost giant.”

“I was going to say a blue babe, go for that alliteration you know?” Tony smiled slightly at him.

“You do not mind?” Loki asked, fear seeping through his voice.

“Of course not.” Tony reached for Loki’s hand again, this time pressing a light kiss to it. “Do not be mad at me but I think I already knew.”

Loki went rigid. “And why didn’t you tell me?” He hissed, yanking his hand away.

Tony winced. “I’m not sure, it’s hard to tell sometimes but I think Sigyn didn’t find out until she had the children.” Even now he couldn’t say their names. “Come on Loki, do you honestly think she wouldn’t have noticed after having your kids?”

Loki bristled at that. “That still doesn’t explain why sh-you didn’t tell me.” He was seething now.

“Loki…” Tony said gently. None of this was easy. “Loki how many times did she see you after that? Three? Four? You know better than I do.” He reached out and held Loki’s still blue cheek in his hand.

Loki flinched away but Tony held it still. “Loki look at me.” He did after a moment. “Sigyn couldn’t… _I_ couldn’t tell you because once I had a chance I was dying Loki. I… I think I was worried if you took it the wrong way and got angry with me I wouldn’t have been able to hold on as long as I could and…”

Tony reached into his pocket where the device lay. He took it out. “I needed to find out what this was for before I died. I’m sorry.” Tony looked down at the stupid device in his hands.

Loki sighed and rested his forehead against Tony’s own.

They sat like that for a while. Eventually Loki shifted back into his Aesir form. Tony looked at him questioningly.

“I am no longer ashamed of that form, but this form is a much me as the other one. I am as I have always been a shapeshifter. In each form I am myself.” Loki said. It sounded difficult for him to have said that. It probably was.

“I am glad to have you back.” Tony whispered.

Loki kissed his forehead. “I’m glad to have you back too.” Loki leaned back on the sofa, pulling Tony with him. Loki summoned a blanket over them. He absent mindedly played with Tony’s ring.

“Tony, you should know after my fall… after my time with Thanos my mind is not what it once was. I do not know that I will ever fully recover from him. I am better than I was during the invasion, but my mind is still not whole. I doubt it ever truly will be.” Loki whispered into his ear. 

Tony looked up at him and said “I know Loki. But it’s not your fault. Mental illness is a bitch.”

Loki snorted at that. “You humans are funny in your strange ways.”

“Yeah well I’m a human with the memories of a Nomadic Asgardian so my ways are the strangest of ways.” Tony smiled at him.

“I’m sure.” Loki said dryly. Loki waved a hand and the lights went off.

“Show off.” Tony grumbled but soon fell asleep, for he felt safe in Loki’s arms once more.

 

Of course, they could only sleep so long until chaos ensued. The next day, some time in the afternoon FRIDAY woke them up.

“Boss? Hey BOSS! Booooosss… Yo Boss man!” FRIDAY yelled at him.

Tony groaned. “What is it FRIDAY?”

“I thought you’d like to know that Captain Rogers and the others have returned.” FRIDAY said, her voice letting one know how much of a goddamn smart ass she was.

“Fuck. Ok. Team meeting in the common room.” Tony sighed. “Loki you’re going to have to let go of me, I need to get dressed.”

“Why? I’ve only just got you back, why should I ever let you go again?” Loki said into his ear.

Tony shivered. This man would be the end of him. “Because if you don’t then they’ll go in search of you and do you really think Thor can keep his mouth shut about us for that long?”

Loki groaned. “No, I don’t. Fine, leave me again.”

“Oh no,” Tony grinned as his sat up “you’re coming with me. I doubt you’d want to miss this. It’s just your type of fun.”

Loki stared at him for a moment before moving at a speed Tony knew his body couldn’t mimic. Loki’s lips briefly pressed against his own and then they were gone.

“How much fun am I aloud to have?” Loki asked grinning at Tony who sat frozen before him.

Tony cleared his throat. “Don’t cause anyone to have a heart attack and die.”

“What a wide range you’ve given me. Who all knows about us?” Loki stood and stretched. He was like a cat.

“Rhodey, Vision, Thor, Nat, and I’m guessing Bruce to some extent. Nick’s probably guessed but he’s probably trying to recover from the aneurism we gave him yesterday. Oh, and Stephen, though I don’t know if he’ll show up or not. He’s as bad as you are about pissing people off.” Tony said as he went to his closet.

“Oh, I’m aware.” Loki said. He handed Tony a shirt. It was green.

Tony raised his eyebrows at him. “Really? Not exactly being subtle, are we?”

“Tony, you’re already wearing your ring. I don’t think it’ll take to long for some of your teammates to figure the rest out. Besides, I do not care enough about them to hide from them. I’ve been without you for far to long to play games.” Loki said, he pressed the shirt into Tony’s hand.

Tony sighed but took it. “Alright fine, but some of them aren’t my biggest fans. This” he gestured between the two of them “won’t help that.”

Loki, of course, picked up on what went unsaid. “What exactly happened to turn your brothers in arms against you so?”

Tony snorted. “What didn’t. There was an incident that was mostly my fault and a lot of people got hurt. That started it, then Wanda, she’s kinda a witch, accidentally killed like 30 people with a bomb while trying to stop it. Then a bunch of governments got mad because we were technically operating outside the law and wanted to have some control over us.”

Loki was listening intently, his eyes on Tony.

“So, they made a bunch of rules for us. I wanted to sign but Steve didn’t like the idea of a government having control over us. I think he’s got some issues with political trust because it was so much higher when he was a kid than it is now, we’ve all gotten used to it. But that’s not as important. Anyways Steve’s friend from the 40s popped up again and he’d been brain washed.”

Tony took a breath then continued. “So, Steve was trying to fight the government about the accords while trying to bring his friend in. Long story short, we were all divided. In the end I ended up going after Steve and Bucky to try to talk to them but…”

Tony sat down heavily on the bed. Loki sat down next to him. “There was a man orchestrating all of our fighting. He had this video of Barnes from when he was all brain washed and…”

Tony fought to control his breathing. “He killed my parents Loki. He killed my _mom_. I know I didn’t even have a mom last time and Father was great but… she was my _mom_.”

Loki brushed away a tear from Tony’s eye that he hadn’t even known had been there. “You sought out revenge I take it?”

Tony nodded. “I mean yeah. I was so angry. I asked Steve if… If he knew.”

Tony twisted the ring on his finger a couple times. “He said he did. Then I snapped. I know I shouldn’t have, it wasn’t really Bucky’s fault. Honestly I’m not nearly as mad at him as I am at Steve.”

Loki sighed, and tilted Tony’s face up, so he was looking at him. “It is hard to have someone you care about lie to you. Especially one who knows something so devastating. In my life I have had three fathers. Two of them I killed. The one I did not manage to kill hurt me more than the other two ever could have because he lied to me Tony.”

Tony tilted his forehead, so it rested against Loki’s. “I don’t know what to do.” He whispered.

“I don’t think I’m the right person to ask.” Loki said.

He really wasn’t. unless he wanted to kill Steve painfully. Which he didn’t.

Tony held Loki’s hand in his own. “I think, so long as we’re together we’ll be fine.”

Then Loki kissed him again. It was longer than the last. Tony didn’t want it to stop, it was so familiar yet so new. Loki leaned away.

“Perhaps there is nothing you can do.” Loki said. Tony was surprised at that until he saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that he had missed so much.

“What are you planning?” Tony smiled at him.

“Oh, nothing too drastic.” Loki smirked. “You said not to cause any deaths, and as I’ve been informed your Captain is tougher than most.”

Tony laughed. “You are incorrigible.”

“Yes, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Loki smiled as he leaned in to kiss Tony once again.

It was one of the first of many more kisses to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for a prequel about Loki's time with Thanos but I'm not sure if I'll stick to it. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and enjoying this fic!


End file.
